Final Fantasy: A New Age Begins
by RikuNghts
Summary: I'M ALIVE! NEW CHAPTER! It's the year 2100 on Earth and the Archon Circle is bent on destroying it. Fighters from other worlds have appeared and are recruited to join the new Final Fantasy heroes in a race to save Earth, and their own worlds.
1. And So It Begins

A/N: This randomly came to me when I was driving home from classes, listening to the radio. I haven't seen something like this on here, but I could be overlooking it, but I would like to give this a shot. So, should I explain it? ^_^  
  
Okay, I want to create a "new" Final Fantasy world, set on Earth in the future, but I'm going to need people to create their own characters and send them to me via email or in a review (though that could be long). I will do all the writing if you don't have time or whatever, but even though I will be writing a majority, you can have input on what the character YOU came up with would do or say.  
  
So here's the plotline of the story. It takes place on Earth in the year 2100 (yeah, not that far but I like some of the stuff in our time and don't want to change it. ^_^) There is a World War going on, and a few select people are hired from different countries to try to take out the villains (TBA). (I really hope this doesn't sound stupid, I suck at summaries and can never do justice to the story.) They come together to try to wipe out the evil leaders.  
  
Here's the twist. Somehow people from the other Final Fantasy worlds show up. Squall, Cloud, Zidane (^_^) and Tidus all end up on Earth, along with others from their worlds. (Just don't wanna list them all here) So they have to adjust to this new world and try to help stop the bad guys before Earth is destroyed. Why do they want to help? Well, these villains know of their homeworlds and are set to conquer them after Earth is destroyed. They don't want to see their planets destroyed, or even touched, so they help. (plus maybe the get threatened a bit. ^_~)  
  
So, I really hope some of your are interested. There will be a few plotlines going on at once (since there are going to be lots of people, I hope, they will be split into groups and many chapters will feature only one group, and so on.) So, here's the first chapter, or prologue, bringing some of the people in from the worlds. Please DO NOT FLAME!! This is meant to be VERY AU!! Below is a list of things I will need for each character before I can write them in. I really hope a few of you like this idea. And you will get credit for your characters. I'm not going to steal them, I have no need to. If you don't like the idea, don't review, but I know this can be fun!  
  
What I need for your characters: Name Age Bloodtype (optional) Weapon of choice and its name if it has one Physical description (like hair, eyes, height, weight if you want to include, their build, any other striking physical characteristics) Jobs (example, sniper) Histories like where they are from, why they want to fight, what they have against the villains, anything interesting. Tell me what two FF characters you would most like to be in a group with, and I will try to please everyone, but won't be able to everytime. Okay, now some of you may want to create little relationships between your character and another, and that's fine. You can also have your person like one of the original FF people, but I will NOT turn this into a Mary Sue. The FF people will not like the OC's. Sorry, but otherwise it would get hectic. (ex: Why does SHE get Zell when mine is better! I don't wanna deal with that, I'm crazy enough as it is.)  
  
Okay, so I think I'm done rambling, so I'll start the prologue, and introduce a little bit of what is happening on Earth, and my character (who is at the moment separated from the group. And if you get your character in soon,  
  
Now, really onto the story, and please review if you like it, and include your character stats. Thanks! No Flames!!!!! And remember, it's and AU, so the Highwind has been adapted to space travel (like in another of my stories).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A lone figure stood on the top of a building which was surrounded by rubble. Fires burned in the smaller shells of buildings, creating a thick, black smoke in the air. She walked over to the edge, her boots slightly clicking as she leaned over to look down, her dirty blonde hair covered in gray ash blowing back from the wind traveling up the building. She coughed a few times, burying her face in the neck of her brown suede duster. She ran her finger through her hair in an attempt to free it of some of the ashes.  
  
"Another city, gone," she whispered, even though no one was left to hear her. Luckily about half the inhabitants of the relatively small city were evacuated before the city blew up.  
  
Her normally tanned skin was grey like her hair, soot smudged on her cheeks. Her black boots rose to mid-calf, brown pants hanging over them. A tight green shirt covered her chest, ending just above her belly. The wind blew at the duster, revealing a pistol and a revolver hanging at her side, and a dark brown leather holster holding them. She turned and started walking to the stairwell.  
  
"Amazing only this one building was able to withstand the attacks. She slowly walked down the stairs, listening for any sounds the enemy could make, or for the distinct crying of a child forgotten. There were none this time. She left the building, stepping over the blown out glass of the doors and walked to her black car, an object of beauty in spite of all the trash. It almost seemed a sin to have it in this city. She climbed in behind the wheel and slammed her foot on the accelerator, tires spinning as she sped off to the city limits, where the destruction wasn't as bad.  
  
As she drove in silence the smoke dissipated, revealing a beautiful, cloudless sky. She frowned, wishing it didn't have to be that way. Nature was mocking them. She rolled down the windows to let the wind whip through her hair, dragging the ash out, half blowing out the window, the other half ending in the back seat.  
  
There was a shine in the sky that caught her attention, and she slammed on the breaks. Above her hung a beautiful airship, slowly growing larger. It was landing. "Just great. I wonder who this one belongs to." She sighed, and turned off the road, tires throwing dirt behind as she got stuck. There was a house not to far from where she was that she could hide the car in. She parked it on the side and climbed out, holding her revolver. She held it down at her side and waited for the airship to land.  
  
Cid swore violently as the Highwind was pulled in by the gravity of the planet. "Th'fuck's this shit!" He slammed his fist on the consol, nothing he could do.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't forgotten to put that thing or whatever on we would not have had this problem." Yuffie taunted, her face green. Cid turned, ready to smack her when she skipped away to the other room. Vincent stood in his spot, wondering why he had even said yes when they had asked him to come. Just why were they traveling in space anyway?  
  
"I guess we have to go and fuckin' check this place out." The Highwind entered the atmosphere and the crowd gathered around the window, watching as the ground rushed up to meet them. In the area surrounding the Highwind there was plenty of foliage. Small farms were abundant, and the place was beautiful. In the distance however, there was a city, or what once would have been a large city. Thick, black smoke hung over it, and many of the places glowed from the fires. "Holy fuck. Something just happened here."  
  
"This place doesn't look too safe," Cloud said, glancing out the window. "There must be a war of some sort. We shouldn't stay long."  
  
"No kiddin'!" Cid said, a bit sarcastically. The Highwind landed and Cid checked the air pressure outside. "Well, it has air for us to breathe. Let's go," he growled, and grabbed the Venus Gospel, slinging it over his shoulder. Everyone went to the exit of the ship, wary of their new surroundings. Yuffie was the first out, breathing in the fresh air happily, as the green of her face faded back to normal.  
  
The girl saw the ship touch down and crouched, running to it, using the trees as cover. A panel of the airship opened just as she disappeared into the branches of a tree, her clothes blending into it. She held the revolver out.  
  
The people that came out were not on the watch list, and they seemed strange, and unfamiliar to her. She watched them as the exited. The panel shut behind them.  
  
"So what th'fuck are we supposed to do now?" A shorter blond man asked. He wore goggles around his head, and held a spear across his shoulders. Another blond with a large sword across his back said something inaudible. She looked around the group, noting a younger girl and another female. A large red feline lay on the ground, tail twitching. Apart from the rest of the group stood a tall man with long black hair and a crimson cloak covering has his face. Instead of a regular arm, his left had been replaced by a golden claw. The girl watched with interest. They started walking away from her.  
  
'They don't seem bad, but I should check it out, just in case.' She said, and jumped silently from the tree. She waited until they had entered a small grove of trees before she rushed up behind him. She held the revolver up and aimed it at the back of the black haired man's head. She pulled the hammer back and it clicked, her finger on the trigger. He froze, his hand moving to his side.  
  
"Don't move." She hissed. "I can see your hand." He stopped, and held it out, angry with himself for not being more alert. Cid stopped when he realized Vincent wasn't moving.  
  
"What th'fuck!" He spun, holding Venus Gospel out towards the girl, everyone else whirled around, their weapons ready, Tifa's fists closed. The girl shoved her duster aside to reveal a pistol in the other holster.  
  
"I suggest you none of you make a move." She said, taking a step back. She kept the gun aimed on Vincent's head. "Turn," she told him, he did so, using that time to grab Death Penalty and aim it at her. She laughed, her hand whipping quickly to the pistol and pulling it, aiming it at him as well. She stared up at him, crimson eyes glaring down at her. She smirked.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Cid demanded. She looked at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"I think you should be telling me that."  
  
"And why the-"  
  
"Cid, that's enough. We mean you now harm." Tifa said, holding out her hands. "Our airship was pulled to this planet's surface and we couldn't escape. We really just want to find someone that can help us so we can leave."  
  
"So you aren't from this planet, eh? And I'm supposed to believe you? How do I know you aren't working for one of the Men?"  
  
"Have you ever seen anything like me before?" Nanaki asked. She shrugged.  
  
"I see your point. She lowered the pistol but left the revolver aimed at Vincent. "What are your names?"  
  
"Cloud Strife, and this is Tifa Lockheart, Nanaki, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind, and the one you are set on killing is Vincent Valentine." She looked down at his rifle and he lowered it slowly. She clicked the hammer back again and lowered the revolver. She smiled at Cloud, who seemed to be the leader of the group. "And now your name is?"  
  
"Jennifer Hynes, Sniper and Sharpshooter for the National Allegiance."  
  
"How the hell old are you?" Cid snorted. Jennifer stood up tall.  
  
"Does that matter, old man?"  
  
"Old! I-" He launched himself at her, stopping at gunpoint. She grinned.  
  
"I'm eighteen years old."  
  
"That's young to be a sniper." Vincent said, remembering his days as a Turk. She shook her head.  
  
"Not so young."  
  
"What's happening here?" Tifa asked. Jennifer turned to look at her.  
  
"Maybe I should bring you to headquarters, and let them explain."  
  
"I'm not fuckin' leaving the Highwind behind." He snapped. She turned to him, regarding him coolly.  
  
"No one will touch it. There is no one left in this area. They've all moved away. I assure you, it will not be touched." He grumbled. "Do you have any means of transportation?" She asked.  
  
"I have a motorcycle." She nodded.  
  
"Alright." She thought for a moment. So that's four of you plus me. She looked at Nanaki. "I'm allergic to cats-"  
  
"I'm a wolf."  
  
"Sorry. You look similar to the big cats on this planet. Or at least what's left of them."  
  
"It's alright." She turned a slight shade of pink, feeling horrible for the insulting mistake. "Alright, four of you come with me, but I'm warning you, my car will be cramped."  
  
"Ugh," Yuffie moaned. Jennifer looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Um, maybe she should come with me." They split into their groups, Cloud racing up behind them just as they reached Jen's car, Yuffie already green.  
  
"Wow." Cid said, appreciating the car.  
  
"This is my baby. If you harm her, I will kill you." Cid laughed.  
  
"Aggressive. I like that."  
  
"I'm serious," she glared at him. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm the same way with the Highwind and the Tiny Bronco. Love my machines."  
  
"Good," she said with a slight smile. She popped the trunk open, and pointed to it. "Well, all weapons in the trunk. Vincent eyed her. "Look, I just don't have the room for everyone and their weapons. Put the damn spear and rifle in the trunk." Cid obeyed, laughing. Vincent raised an eyebrow and laid it next to the spear.  
  
"What's in those?" Cloud asked, getting off the bike and looking at the cases. Jen grinned, popping them open.  
  
"My personal armory." She opened the two longer cases, revealing a few rifles, one a dark mahogany handle with a silver barrel, and some various revolver's and pistols. Vincent suddenly felt very comfortable around her.  
  
"Nice." He murmured, admiring the rifle. She slammed them shut.  
  
"Let's get going." They all climbed into her car, normally spacious, but with Nanaki it was rather tight. Yuffie climbed behind Cloud, and they took off, Cloud surprised at her speed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope you liked this. Remember, please NO FLAMES and PLEASE send me your person's stats. I know we can make this great!! Thanks! 


	2. Returning to Headquarters

YAY! I have my first person to send their stats! Congratulations Dragons Fly2!!! Welcome to Final Fantasy: ANAB!! ^_^ Lol! I just need a few things, which I will also include in a review of one of your stories, but this is in case you get to this first. I like your character. She sounds great to me, and she will be in the next chapter (she would have been in this one, but I need a few things answered first.) This goes to everyone else as well. I just need some information about her personality, like her attitude towards things. For example, Jen is not very open to people, and is hard on the cadets in her company. She has a very hard exterior, which takes time to get through, and a warm interior, especially towards children. She likes control (explaining why she points it at everyone all the time ^_^ LOL!) and just wants to succeed. I need this to be as descriptive as you can manage so that I get the character right. Also let me know how she would handle meeting new people, like what she would do. I really want to make everyone happy, so I want to get this right!! (just another quick little bit needed, how well does she take orders? and is she friendly? How tall is she? (Jen's 5'5" and I need to know if she looks up, down, or even to the person. And if the use a vehicle, what is it, and name if it has one. I'm sure you get the point. To everyone else, please send in the stats!! ^_^  
  
Also, congratulations to Lynn, aka Revenge, the new character. She gets to introduce the Final Fantasy 8 people (that's alright about Amarent. I don't really have a problem with that. I just won't have her meeting them, because then I can play around with that later! ^_^) And Lynn is also the captain of her company (name yet to be decided, eh.)  
  
Okay, I forgot to mention Nickname on the list, if you character has one. Also, the first few people to send on in will get to find the next Final Fantasy people, which would be 8 next. ^_~. Also, I decided that if someone's character REALLY like one of the others, for whatever reason, then if there aren't many that like that person, I don't mind writing it in. But, when if comes time for them to go home (if ever. . .LOL) then they would have to split. Anyway, PLEASE send yours in. I know some of you out there have always wished YOU were in the game. Now's your chance!!  
  
BTW: Yes there will be language. This has Cid in it. Curse words revolve around Cid, and I don't like blocking them out because it just doesn't make the story seem as. . .I don't know, as professional. So bear with them. Sorry. ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jen drove on, Cid, Vincent, Tifa, and Nanaki all sitting in the car, wondering why they decided to go with her.  
  
"I just fuckin' realized somethin'. Why the FUCK are we trustin' her?" Cid asked, eyeing her nervously. He sat in the front next to her.  
  
"Because I'm the only one you saw, and I have no reason to lie. Which makes me wonder why I'm trusting the lot of you."  
  
"Because of me." Nanaki said simply. It was true. Had it not been for the giant red wolf-like creature with them she would have simply killed them. She smirked and pressed her foot all the way down, the car speeding easily over one hundred. Cid looked out the window and watched as the houses disappeared and they were in open plains.  
  
"Is it safe to be out in the open like this?" Vincent asked warily.  
  
"Of course. Roadkill has missiles attatched. She comes fully equipped." Cid laughed hysterically.  
  
"Roadkill, great name." He took a cigarette and lit it. Jen glared at him and reached over, ripping it out of his mouth.  
  
"What th'fuck was that for?"  
  
"I don't allow smoking in my car. My truck, fine, but the car, absolutely not." She opened the window and threw it out. Cloud passed it on his bike and laughed.  
  
"I was starting to like you," Cid grumbled, and turned to watch the window pass. Jen snorted and flicked the radio on, nothing but static, and inserted a CD. The music blared from the radio, and Nanaki jumped.  
  
"Sorry," Jen mumbled, turning it down a bit. She frowned, wishing she could turn the music up as loud as she could, drown out the images of the day. She started to sing along with the song, eyes narrowed. Cid watched her, frightened. He turned to look at Vincent behind him, who was feeling rather sympathetic for the girl. She looked like she was in pain.  
  
Jen drove on until a red light went on overhead. She sighed and turned off the radio, pulling down a little screen, flipping her cell phone open. "This is Jennifer Hynes."  
  
"Jennifer, what are you doing? You were due back a few hours ago," the voice said. She sighed.  
  
"Fuck off. I had a few errands to run first." Cid held back a laugh at her language.  
  
"And what, may I ask would those be? Were you in Sanria?"  
  
"Yes, I was. It is completely destroyed, everyone either ran or was killed in the first few blasts."  
  
"You shouldn't have been there."  
  
"Like I said, fuck off." She shut her phone, and the image of the man on the screen disappeared, flipping back up into the roof. Cid burst out laughing.  
  
"Looks like someone is in trouble with her superiors."  
  
"They are not my superiors. They are not direct members of the National Allegiance. I was hired by them to take out Aerick Bosnar, one of the leaders of the Archon Circle. He was supposed to be in Marnivra, but he never showed. That's when Sanria was blown up. Because of me, hundreds of thousands died. I made a mistake."  
  
"So what were you doing in Sanria if it was already gone?"  
  
". . ." Cid looked at her, almost feeling sorry. She took on the look Vincent used when atoning for his sins.  
  
"So what is the Archon Circle, exactly?"  
  
"I was going to wait until Headquarters, and let them tell you, but I might as well. They probably won't tell you a damn thing. Fifty years ago ten men, all from different countries, came together and formed a group they called the Archon Circle. These men were set on taking over the world and dividing it between them. Somehow they mangaged to get millions of people to follow them, though how we do not know. They started waging war in all the countries, killing innocents by the thousands, with their high- tech machines and androids."  
  
"So why are you fighting?" Vincent asked quietly.  
  
". . . They killed my parents." Everyone got quiet. "They were working for the NA on some secret project, and were given the option of working for the Archon Circle. They said no, and were killed when that city was destroyed."  
  
"I'm sorry. How old were you?"  
  
"Thirteen," she said through gritted teeth. She frowned and flicked the CD player back on, the music blaring this time. Nanaki crouched down and buried his ears under his paws, drowning out the noise.  
  
They traveled without talking for another hour when they finally reached a small village, filled with people. Jen slowed down and turned the music off, pulling in. The people froze and watched them warily. She got of the car, shoving the keys in her pocket, carefully concealing her guns. She smiled at them and held her hands out. They turned and got back to their work. Cloud and Yuffie rolled up on the motorcycle, Yuffie's green fading to her normal tone.  
  
"Why are we stopping?"  
  
"Because Roadkill needs gas, and frankly, I'm hungry." She said, and entered a small tavern. Smoke billowed out behind her and Cid grinned, finally able to smoke Nanaki leapt out of the car gracefully, watched by all the people, some shuffling away. Jen poked her head back out and watched Nanaki. "Don't talk." He watched a toddler as she waddled her way over to him.  
  
"Wheee! Mon chat!" Jen laughed as the little girl grabbed Nanaki and hugged him. He tried not to make any moves.  
  
"How cute. She thinks you're a cat." Nanaki silently raged at being called a cat, Jen stepping back outside with interest. Another little kid came over.  
  
"No, il est un chien," the boy pointed out.  
  
"Now they think you're a dog."  
  
"That's closer." He grumbled. The girl smiled as the mother came and picked her up.  
  
"Au revoir, mon chat!" Nanaki couldn't help smile despite himself. Jen grinned and went inside, while Tifa waited with Nanaki.  
  
"Bonjour! What can I get you ma'am."  
  
Jen counted silently in her head. "Six cokes." The man nodded.  
  
"Please tell me this coke is an alcoholic beverage."  
  
Jen frowned. "You can have a beer when we get back to headquarters, not now." The cigarette perched on his lip while he frowned.  
  
"First no smoking, now no drinking."  
  
"Look, I don't care if you drink, but if your mind isn't clear when we get back, they'll kill you." She took the cokes and handed one to Cid and Vincent, who was trying to conceal his arm. He glanced around the people looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"This stuff isn't too bad," Cid commented as he took a sip. She grinned.  
  
"What did you think it would be, poison?"  
  
They sat outside and finished their soda's while Jen took her cell phone and tried to make calls. "Shit."  
  
"What's wrong?" Vincent asked.  
  
"I can't get a hold of some of my company." She sighed and clipped the phone back on her belt, just as it rang. She snatched it up and looked at the number. "Bennett, where is Damon? Is he back yet?" She tilted her head, listening. "No? Keep trying. I'll be back at two hours, tops." She shut the phone, hanging her head. "He shouldn't have been gone this long."  
  
"Who's Damon?" Tifa asked. Jen looked at her.  
  
"He's my second, my Combat Specialist."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind." Jen stood.  
  
"Is it not good that he's not answering?" Tifa asked. Jen turned to her.  
  
". . ."  
  
After they finished the soda Jen stood and motioned for them all to get in the car, her face not showing any emotion. They got in, and Cloud and Yuffie got back on the bike. She sped off towards headquarters. The phone rang again, screen flipping down.  
  
"Sypher reporting, Captain."  
  
"Good. Where's Damon?"  
  
"He. . . isn't back yet?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, seeing as I am not there yet either."  
  
"No ma'am. I have neither heard from nor seen him."  
  
"Keep checking."  
  
"Right away." The screen flipped back up into the roof and Jen shut the phone.  
  
"Captain?" Cid asked. Jen kept her eyes on the road.  
  
". . ."  
  
Jen finally pulled up to a tall building. She flipped open the ashtray in the car, revealing a red button. She pushed it, and the ground below them shook slightly as the car lowered quickly. For a minute it was pitch black, until lights over head came on. Jen drove until she found a spot, getting out. Cloud parked the bike next to her car.  
  
"Let's go. I'll take you to Brenton." They followed her down a dimly lit hall to an elevator. They stepped in and she waited.  
  
"Identification." A computerized voice said.  
  
"Jennifer Hynes."  
  
"Number."  
  
"Four Seven Three." The elevator descended quickly, dragging them deep into the Earth. She stepped out and they followed her cautious. She held her gun out at her side when Cid realized he didn't have the Venus Gospel.  
  
"Aw, shit! Venus Gospel's still in the fuckin' car!"  
  
"If you came in here with a spear, you would have been killed. It's bad enough he has a giant sword." Jen said, narrowing her eyes. She walked to an unmarked door and pushed it open. A man stood leaning against the wall near another door. She nodded to him.  
  
"Lynn back yet?" She asked.  
  
"Who?" Jen sighed.  
  
"Lynn, Revenge?"  
  
"Oh! No, not yet. She's still scouting Duramont."  
  
"Wasn't she scheduled back an hour ago?"  
  
"Well, uh, you were scheduled back five hours ago. What makes you think she's going to listen if you don't?" Jen gave an evil looking half smile. She held onto her revolver and pulled back the hammer, raising it. He started to sweat.  
  
"Aw, come on Jenny. Let's not play this again."  
  
"Bennett, how many times have I told you NOT to call me Jenny?"  
  
"Not enough." He walked up to her, pushed the revolver out of his way and left the room. Jen walked up the door, replacing the revolver and knocked sharply.  
  
"You wait here," she said, and strode into the room, shutting the door behind her. They waited, and listened.  
  
"YOU WERE DUE BACK OVER FIVE HOURS AGO! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"  
  
"Finding replacements."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I've found us some help."  
  
"Oh, and just how do you know they can be trusted?"  
  
"Trust me, they have no idea what's even going on. They aren't even from this planet." A snort could be heard.  
  
Jen stood in front of a small brown desk with a middle-aged man sitting behind it, slightly graying hair laying flat on his head. He wore a black suit and a blue tie. Jen stared at the wall behind him.  
  
"They are waiting outside to speak with you."  
  
"Oh, well I shall after I'm through with you. Why were you in Sanria? You're orders were to be in Marnivra."  
  
"My orders were to find and take out Aerick Bosnar, and he was not in Marnivra. He was in Sanria."  
  
"That's why I sent Damon there." Jen paused.  
  
"You what?! My orders were for Damon to go to Farndel."  
  
"I changed them."  
  
"Why did you send him there?"  
  
"To alert the Mayor and start an evacuation."  
  
"Where is he now?" She demanded, slamming her fist on the desk.  
  
"Jen, calm yourself."  
  
"Where. . . is he," she said, through gritted teeth. He looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry, but he never made it out."  
  
A scream could be heard through the door and they all jumped back a bit. Jen through the door opened, storming out, her eyes flaring a dangerous green colored. The door hit the wall so hard it slammed shut, only to be reopened a second later. Brenton stood in the doorway, watching Jen go.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that. Jen just received some dreadful news. Shall we discuss some matters?" He beckoned for them to come in and talk with him. Cloud went in, telling the rest to wait for him.  
  
Remember, get your characters in soon! I already have one in addition to mine and she is ready to go!! 


	3. Daniel Masters

Two more people have joined! Thank you to NeoLives and Lexiter Jackson for sending the stats! They sound like excellent characters. ^_^ The new characters for the story are Daniel Masters (owned by NeoLives) and Lexiter Jackson aka BlackJack (owned by, you guessed it, Lexiter Jackson) I've decided to rearrange who will be introducing who. Lynn (Revenge, who I will shortly be referring her to) WILL introduce the FF9 crew. Daniel will bring in FF8, and BlackJack will be bringing in FF10. Hope this is good for all of you!  
  
Just another note, I forgot to add this before. I would like to know the complexion of the characters. (I really hope that doesn't offend anyone, but it shouldn't) The only one I know so far is Jen's, and she has lightly tanned skin. I like being very descriptive, or trying to be, but I need to know this for it to work well. Thanks! If you can send me that stat via email, and I'll send you a note in case you can't get to this first. I think that's about it, so on with the next chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tall, powerful young man walked down an alley in the medium sized city of New Paris. He was following another man, slightly shorter than himself, who was taunting him. Daniel clenched his fists as the figure disappeared right through a solid wall and ran to it, slapping his palm against it. "Damnit!" He said, almost inaudibly. He kept searching for another way to get in, but there was none. "Next time, you bastard, you are mine." He spat, and walked quickly back down the alley, occasionally glancing over his shoulder.  
  
He emerged into a busy street, his height cause for stares. He lowered his head and walked quickly to the car he had parked on a side street. Before climbing in, he pulled his Katana off his back and placed it on the seat next to him, well within reach should he need it. He climbed in, started the engine and sped off towards the open country.  
  
He kept the radio off as he droving, swearing to get the other man next time. "Zack, you will be mine next time." He kept driving until the little silver cell phone rang, and the vid-screen popped down. He sighed and flipped it open.  
  
"Daniel Masters."  
  
"Daniel, where are you?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Are you headed back to headquarters?"  
  
"You'll find out when I get there, now won't you."  
  
"Daniel, Jen is back already and-"  
  
"Well isn't that just great! You think I care who's back from their mission or not?" He flipped the phone down abruptly, causing the image to fade and the screen to raise back to the roof. He slammed the foot down on the accelerator, causing the car to lurch forward. A single car was ahead of him, and he passed it, flying back into his own lane.  
  
The open country really wasn't country at all. Half of it looked like a wasteland now, the grass growing only in splotches. It was the rebirth of the land from an attack two years prior. Daniel only felt hatred towards the Archon Circle who killed the land, and his parents.  
  
As he drove he noticed the train tracks running alongside the road end abruptly. Someone had managed to cut the ties that brought food in to support the city. He sighed, knowing he would have to report that later. He drove another five minutes when he saw a giant silver orb on the ground where the tracks would have been. "What the-" he slammed on the breaks, causing the car to turn sideways before stopping. He grabbed the Katana off the seat and held it, waiting. The orb started to pulse as he watched, slightly curious about what was going on. A few seconds later the orb shattered, and train barreling through. He stood unflinching and watched as the train was derailed and came to a stop, the end of it just past him.  
  
Squall waited impatiently at the train station as the rest of the SeeD's assigned to his group ran, trying to catch up. Zell leaned over and breathed heavily.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Sorry," he gasped, and boarded the train. Quistis walked up calmly and smiled at him before getting on. He went in after her, Irvine just behind.  
  
"Selphie said she can't come." Irvine said, taking a seat. "Something more important to do," he shrugged. Zell leaned back on his seat and put his head back, closing his eyes. Rinoa rushed onto the train last minute and sat.  
  
"I'm sorry I was late." She said, patting her dog, Angelo's head. He sat, tongue lolling out his mouth.  
  
". . ." She sat, Angelo at her feet, and the door to the train shut, and it started to roll. There was a knock at the cabin door before it burst open.  
  
"WHAT?!" Zell screamed as Seifer strolled into the cabin.  
  
"Hi, chicken-wuss." Zell growled angrily, balling up his little fists.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Quistis asked. He shrugged, sitting next to Zell, who promptly slid over.  
  
"Can't I ride a train? I have places-" There was a sudden lurch of the train and the lights went out in the cabin. Angelo howled as Rinoa stepped on him.  
  
"Angelo! I'm sorry!" She said, kneeling to find the dog. Seifer fell over onto Zell, producing the smaller one to shout.  
  
"GET OFF ME!"  
  
"Sorry chickie." Zell snapped and punched him before moving to another seat. Seifer growled, and stood, the train starting to slow and throw him backwards.  
  
"What the hell is happening?" Squall asked rather quietly. The train finally stopped, the emergency lights flashing back on.  
  
Daniel stood outside the train listening to the voices shouting inside. He suppressed a slight grin and watched as a door was kicked open, a very short, blond-haired man stepping from it. He promptly reached up to his hair made sure the spikes were still up. Next out was Squall, his Gunblade in his hand, looking around at their surroundings. He saw Daniel standing there and stood, watching him.  
  
"What is it?" Quistis asked as she left the train, followed by Rinoa and Angelo.  
  
". . ." She followed his gaze and saw the taller man standing there silently, and curved blade in his hand.  
  
"I'm never riding a train again." Irvine said, his rifle over his shoulder, shaking his head. Seifer came out last, his Gunblade at his side. They all turned to look at the man who regarded them coolly. He made no move to come over to him.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Zell asked, looking around.  
  
"Not home." Squall said simply.  
  
Daniel's cell phone rang again and he answered it, more annoyed than last time. "What?" He snapped.  
  
"This is Sypher, from Jennifer's company, Communication's Specialist."  
  
"So what do you want?"  
  
"Jen returned to headquarters with people claiming to be from another planet. She said, on the off-chance, if you happen to find some to bring them back."  
  
"Well I think I just found some, but why the hell should I bring them back?"  
  
"Because. . .she needs more people for her company."  
  
"And I care why?"  
  
"Brenton sent seven of her men to Sanria."  
  
"And. . .?  
  
"Sir, Sanria is no more."  
  
". . . "  
  
"Will you bring them in?" Daniel sighed and glanced over at them.  
  
"Whatever." He flipped the phone shut and shoved it on the waistband of his jeans. He frowned and walked over to them, his dark brown boots thudding dully against the dirt, kicking up little clouds of dust.  
  
He stared at the group in front of him, threats to Sypher running through his head.  
  
"Hello," Quistis said a bit warily.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded. She jumped back a bit as he stood in front of them, towering over even Seifer and Irvine. Zell looked up at the man a whole foot taller than him, intimidated, but trying not to show it.  
  
"Who are you?" Seifer demanded.  
  
"Answer the question, or I will have to kill you here." Seifer made a move forward but was stopped by Rinoa.  
  
"Quistis Trepe, Rinoa Heartilly, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas, Seifer Almasy, and Squall Leonhart." Quistis said, trying to be friendly. He looked down at her. "May we incquire your name?"  
  
"No." He said simply.  
  
"Alright then," Zell backed off a bit.  
  
"You are not from around here, are you?"  
  
"Well, not really. This isn't Balamb Gardens, is it?" Rinoa asked. He shook his head.  
  
"I've never heard of that place."  
  
"Then no, we are not." She said. He sighed inwardly and looked down.  
  
"I don't want to do this. But I have a request to bring you in. As much as I would rather leave you here to die, I must."  
  
"We aren't going, thanks." Seifer said, glaring. Daniel looked up and glared back, staring down at the slightly shorter one.  
  
"You have a choice. I leave you hear to be killed, which you surely will be, I kill you myself, or you come with me and possibly live."  
  
"I'm sorry, but we just met you, how can we trust you?"  
  
Daniel could feel his little patience running thin. "You don't really have a choice, now do you? I do not like this idea anymore than I'm sure you do, but if you do not, the Archon Circle will surely find you, and kill you."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"If you come with me you will find out." They turned to Squall.  
  
". . ."  
  
"We don't really have a choice, do we?" Rinoa asked. Daniel shook his head.  
  
"No." He led them to the car and a sighed. He took out his cell phone and punched a few numbers.  
  
"Sypher." The voice said.  
  
"I need a helicopter or something."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Due east of New Paris, about thirty miles."  
  
"Ten minutes." Daniel shut the phone and stood around with them, leaning against his car.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"Someone's coming to get you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
". . ."  
  
The group waited in silence until they heard a whirring noise in the air. Daniel looked up and waited for it to land. Once it did, a man jumped down.  
  
"Brenton himself. What a pleasure." Daniel muttered angrily.  
  
"Get back to headquarters now." Daniel stood up to his full height, overpowering the frail looking Brenton. Brenton shook his head and looked up at the man and then to the group.  
  
"Hello. I'm Brenton. I'm going to take you back to our place now, so if you'll please follow me." They followed him back to the helicopter, Quistis looking back at Daniel, who watched them leave with relief.  
  
"He's such a fool."  
  
Daniel drove the next hour in complete silence again until he reached the outside of the base. He flipped open the ashtray and pressed the red button so well concealed. After parking the car near Jen's, he hopped out, replacing the Katana on his back and strode purposefully towards the elevator.  
  
"Identification."  
  
"Daniel Masters."  
  
"Number."  
  
"Five Zero One." The elevator stopped on a floor near the lowest level and he got off, others climbing on after him. He walked down the long hallway and stopped outside a door, pressing his hand against it.  
  
"Daniel Masters Five Zero One." He said. The door beeped and unlocked at the recognition of his voice and he went into his "home," slamming the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I hope I portrayed Daniel accurately. And Lexiter will be up in the next chapter, but I wanted to get Daniel in on his own. Next, I have question for you. This may seem weird, but bear with me.  
  
Jennifer has a secret, and it's not a pleasant one, really. She hates failure and losing one of her company, and punishes herself whenever this happens, in a rather disturbing way. She makes a notch on the side of her wrist (not in a suicidal way, she is STRONGLY against that, mind you) but the cut is just a tiny, thin line that heals white so she can constantly remind herself that she is a "failure." Sorta like Vincent's atonement thing that he has going on. So, if this OFFENDS anyone, send me an email and let me know, and I'll take it out. Keep in mind she does it not to die, but to torment herself for being such "a horrible person" Thanks (please don't get angry or leave if you don't like it. I can change it if I need to.) rmlavoie3@comcast.net 


	4. Lexiter Jackson

LOL! I had this whole beginning written out and then I had to change it because I kept getting submissions. So, I want to thank the following people for submitting: Ninja Girl Emi, onewingedtenshi6, princessofpain25, raistlin23, KrystalDragoness, Mayzon, and nikeblue2000.  
  
Now, here are the new characters added: Azumi "Zuzu" Moonlight, Alessa "Bloody Shi" Manson, Ebonie "Akira" Vaiknoras, Eric "Fate" Mendoza, Angelina Nicole "Angel" Lockheart, Michael "Zen" Porter, Jeri "Aeris" (no, not the one from FF7), and Spike.  
  
Just another note, I haven't played much of Final Fantasy X yet, so bear with me if some of the characters seem off (I haven't gotten to Yuna yet. ::frowns:: ) So if I am not getting it right send me a little email on how I can improve them. Thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tall woman jumped behind a short brick wall, escaping the explosive gunfire aimed at her. The long black trench coat she wore was hit by a single bullet and she glared at the ugly hole. She frowned, aqua-marine eyes flaring. Sheathing her Katana, now useless at this point she pulled out her rifle and stood. She grinned.  
  
"So you bastards wanna play?" She pulled the trigger, aiming it at the nearest one. The impact of the bullet caused the android's body to explode. She ducked again, the other bullets missing her. She stood and finished the rest. Stepping out from behind the wall she grinned, kicking at the small metal body. There was a beep. She glared down at it and frowned, realizing what she had done. It was counting down. "Oh, how perfectly lovely. A bomb!" She yelled, and dove behind the wall, taking cover just as the cylinder exploded. She crouched, holding her hands over her head. The debris picked up from the blast was sent into the air, dust landing on her silver hair, turning it a dull brown, and taking the shine off her boots.  
  
Tidus stood on the shores of a beach, watching the sun set Yuna standing next to him holding on to her staff. Wakka walked up behind him.  
  
"Hey, what's happening?"  
  
"The sea feels strange." Yuna said, eyes carefully watching the ocean. Wakka frowned, spinning his blitzball. Tidus doubled over just then, his stomach rumbling.  
  
"Ohh!"  
  
"You hungry again?" Wakka asked, laughing. Tidus grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am." From behind Auron and Rikku approached, walking down the sandy road.  
  
"Things will change soon." Auron frowned, his sunglasses turned red from the sun. Rikku looked up at him.  
  
"What are you talking about now?"  
  
"Wait." Was all Auron said, as they stared out into the sea. The sky suddenly turned darker, and an enormous swell rose out of the ocean, looming over them.  
  
"It's SIN!" Wakka yelled, taking a step backwards. The wave didn't give them a chance to do anything before crashing down on them and sucking them all out into the sea. There, a whirlpool sucked them in, and they spiraled down to the bottom of the ocean.  
  
Lexiter stood up and dusted off her jacket, frowning. She heard a thud on the other side of the wall and crouched down again, reloading her rifle. She walked around the other side of the wall and saw random bodies laying there.  
  
"What the- where did they come from?" She asked, bewildered. Laying against the wall upside down was a boy with sandy-blonde colored hair. Surrounding him were four others, all groaning.  
  
"Oh man, my head." The red haired one stated, rubbing his head. He stood up, adjusting his eyes.  
  
Lexiter growled and raised the rifle. Auron stood and held out his sword. "Don't make a move." He said. She frowned at them both, angry, when a sudden shouting could be heard from around the corner. She spun quickly, pointing her rifle towards the androids that turned the corner, and shot at the first on before running between Auron and Wakka. The androids kept shooting after she was gone. The group jumped up, realizing they were outnumbered and ran after the tall woman.  
  
"HEY! WAIT UP!" Tidus yelled after her. She stopped, holding her rifle out. They froze and threw themselves at the ground a second before a bullet exploded, taking out another 'droid.  
  
"Let's go." She said angrily and ran to a van that was parked nearby. She ripped the door open and flew into the seat. "Get in!" She hissed as all but Wakka climbed in. "Didn't you hear me?"  
  
"Come on Wakka!" Rikku called, grabbing his wrist.  
  
"But, machina!" Rikku had the sense to slam the door behind him as Lexiter reached under the panel and ripped out two wires, connecting them. The van lurched forward and she took off, tires spinning. The 'droids had just turned the corner and shot at the van, but were unable to hit a tire.  
  
Lexiter flew out of the city towards the country, her eyes narrowed to slits. "Why were they after you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Why were the androids after you?"  
  
"How should we know? Where are we?" Tidus asked. Lexiter frowned.  
  
"How can you not know where you are? Did you take a hit to the head that hard?"  
  
"We were standing on a beach and then we ended up here."  
  
"You're in Pontaine." She said simply. "I'll take you back to headquarters and let them deal with you." She said.  
  
"What?" Auron asked. She ignored him and sped on.  
  
After driving for about a quarter of an hour at top speed she pulled up outside the same building Jen and Daniel had used. She growled as she realized this was not an equipped car and grabbed her cell phone.  
  
"Sypher."  
  
"What the hell are you doing answering?"  
  
"Nice to hear from you too Lexiter."  
  
"BlackJack." She hissed.  
  
"Sorry doll." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"If you ever fucking call me doll again-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you'll cut me to pieces, I get it. So why are you calling? Looking for a date?"  
  
"SYPHER! I SWEAR ONCE YOU OPEN THIS DAMN TUNNEL AND I GET TO YOU I WILL KILL YOU!"  
  
"Chill out BlackJack. Access granted. Have a-" Lexiter hung up the phone breathing heavily. How anyone didn't kill that man yet was beyond her. The car was lowered into the underground parking garage, no lights of for a minute while Lexiter waited. Once they turned on she turned into the nearest parking spot to her. The people with her looked amazed.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Heaquarters." She replied simply and started walking. They climbed out, shutting the door behind them, Wakka looking a little frightened by all the machines. "Follow me."  
  
She walked down the corridor to and elevator and stood in front of it.  
  
"Identification."  
  
"Lexiter Jackson."  
  
"Number."  
  
"Five Two Two." She stepped into the elevator with the rest of them and were brought down to a lower level. She turned right and quickly started to walk down the hall to Brenton's office. Throwing the door open, she walked in and glared at the man, not realizing he had others with him. People she didn't recognize.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have some people for you to deal with. The androids were after them, but they say they have no idea where they aren't."  
  
"Can't you see I'm-"  
  
"I don't fucking give a damn," she said before walking out. She turned to the others. "Ask him the questions." She stalked out the door and headed towards her room, tired.  
  
Jen stormed down the wide hall to her room, tears threatening her eyes. 'Damon's dead. Dead, dead, dead,' she kept repeating to herself. She passed one of her cadet's who attempted to say hello, but was met by a cold, vicious stare. She pressed her hand into the pad outside her rooms and tried to relax her voice.  
  
"Jennifer Hynes Four Seven Three," the door clicked and she threw it open, slamming it shut behind her. She walked across her room and un- strapped her holsters, throwing it on the bed. She walked into her bathroom and looked at the knife on the counter. She sighed, a few tears dropping down as she ripped off her fingerless brown leather gloves. She put them on the edge of the sink, looking at the little row of scars under her thumb on each hand. She picked up the knife and carefully pressed down under the last one, causing a tiny bit of blood to rise. She did the same to the other arm and turned the water on, shoving them under to ease the burn.  
  
"One for failing, and one for Damon," she murmured, pulling her wrists from under the sink. She watched as the blood trickled out, enough to leave a tiny scar, and be a constant reminder of her failure. There was a sharp knock at her door and she waited, hoping whoever it was would go away. They didn't and knocked again.  
  
"HOLD ON!" She yelled from the bathroom, quickly shoving her already healing wrists under the water. The blood was washed away and she quickly grabbed two small bandages from the cabinet. She slapped them on the cuts and dried her hands, pulling her gloves on. The knock came again.  
  
"I SAID HOLD ON!" She yelled angrily and ran to her bed, grabbing the revolver. She pulled the door open and pulled the hammer back, aiming it at Bennett again. He sighed.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" She articulated. "Give me one reason I shouldn't shoot you now for disturbing my rest.  
  
"Brenton said to bring them here," he motioned to the others who stared at her in amazement. She sighed audibly.  
  
"Why are you bringing them? Where's Janiyra?  
  
"She was. . . with Damon." Jen hung her head.  
  
"Get out of here." She said coldly. He quickly turned on his heels and left. She looked up to see the others standing there. "What am I supposed to do with you?"  
  
"That man said we were to stay with you?"  
  
"Ha! Fuck that." She said, and left the room, walking down the hall. "She won't be needing this anymore," she said sadly and pressed her hand against the panel.  
  
"Jennifer Hynes Four Seven Three."  
  
"Superior access granted." The voice said, door unlocking. Jen went in and looked around the immaculate room, motioning for the others to follow her.  
  
"You can stay in here until I can get you other rooms. It was Janiyra's but she won't be needing it anymore. Do NOT touch any of her stuff. I will be by later to pick it up." Vincent looked at her tiny figure, a slightly trembling hand holding onto the gun. He looked at her gloved hands and saw two bandages poking out. Jen looked up to see him staring and front, adjusting her gloves. "Should you need anything, do not come to me." She shut the door behind her and walked back to her room, a sob filling her chest.  
  
She was about to lay down before making her mark when there was a sharp knock at the door. Angrily she grabbed the revolver and threw the door open, aiming it at the person.  
  
"Someone is angry." The tall female said coolly. Jen sighed and lowered the gun.  
  
"Bennett has been driving me crazy. What's up?" She asked Lexiter.  
  
"Tell your damn Sypher that if he doesn't stop fucking around, I will kill him." Jen suppressed a laugh.  
  
"What did he do this time?"  
  
"Harassment. And why was he answering the phones? Where's Arlington?"  
  
"I have no idea. He must be on a break or something."  
  
"Well, whatever. Just give him that message."  
  
"Oh, I will," she shut the door, Lexiter stalking down to her room at the end of the hall.  
  
Hope I portrayed her right! Email me or leave a review if it wasn't. More people will come in the next chapter, and hopefully the FF9 crew. Thanks for being interested! ^_~ 


	5. Eric Mendoza, Lynn, and the Captain's Me...

The list of new people that have submitted characters!! ^_^: Blade Dizzy Kuradoberi, janemba17 (^_~), Keily, Priestess Kumiko, and c-kai  
  
Which means it is now time for the new people! ^_^ The best part! (sorry if I seem loopy, I'm on a caffeine low right now, and once the caffeine kicks in I should be back to normal, lol): Blade Dizzy "Rage (Sol, or Ky)" Kuradoberi, Spike "BadGuy" Sanders (yes, I know there is another Spike, but I'm not worried. ^_~), Severine Kristen Valentine (no relation to Vincent Valentine.), Alexander "Alex" Jenson, and Malia "Mal" Lebiann. Well, that's all I received so far, and for those that send the character to my email it will be posted in the review section soon so everyone can have access to the stats.  
  
Just a note: I haven't gotten to Amarent yet in FF9 (yeah, I know, I know. My problem is I get stuck in one game and then move to the next until I get stuck there and go in circles. Oh well.) So sorry if he doesn't seem as he should. Also, I couldn't find stats on them anywhere, so I'm making them more humanish (in height) so they don't seem like toys. LOL. Also, I made Amarent more human too, cuz his image sorta scared me! He stands up straighter now and isn't as muscular (just so he fits into this world more). Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jen lay on her bed, hand flung over her forehead, one more bandage covering her wrist when she looked at the time. It had been a few hours and still no word from Lynn. She picked up her cell and dialed her ID number, getting no answer. She dialed another.  
  
"Sypher."  
  
"Where the hell is Lynn?"  
  
"Tracers still say Duramont."  
  
"Why isn't she answering her phone?"  
  
"She's been having problem with it lately."  
  
"And why didn't you fix it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well when she gets back you better fucking fix it for her. Oh, and I have a message to you from BlackJack."  
  
"Oh? Is she finally going to go on that date with me?" Jen sighed.  
  
"She said if you don't stop fucking around she'll kill you."  
  
"She wouldn't hurt me. Besides, I have you to save me."  
  
"Gee Syph, there's only so much I can do. What if I'm not around one time and I can't get back to help you?" She asked, trying to sound sweet. He laughed nervously.  
  
"Alright, I'll stop. For a bit," he added, laughing. Jen growled and hung up her phone, quickly punching in a few more numbers.  
  
"Mendoza." A deep, somewhat hoarse voice said.  
  
"Eric, I need you to go to Duramont and find out what the hell Lynn is doing there. Bring her back, alright?"  
  
"Yes." He said. She nodded to herself and hung up the phone, falling quickly to sleep.  
  
Eric stood up and grabbed his coat, pulling it on, and grabbing the keys to his Harley as he left. He walked passed all the younger cadets who watched him in awe and fear as he got on the elevator behind one.  
  
"Leaving?" The very young cadet asked. He merely nodded, and got off when the elevator stopped at the garage. He walked quickly to his bike and climbed on, revving it and squealing the tires to the ramp. He pressed the small red button under he thumb and raced out of the opening even as it still opened. He turned onto the road and flew out of the city into the country, heading towards Duramont.  
  
Lynn stood on top of a small wall, watching with fascination the odd people below her. She had been following an informer for the Circle when the oddly dressed people fell from the top of another building, as if they had been running off it. Her first instinct was to get out of there, but something about them intrigued her. She watched as they started to move.  
  
"Dagger! Are you alright?" A blond boy asked, scrambling over to her.  
  
"Yes, I think I am," she black haired girl answering, taking his hand as he pulled her up.  
  
"What about you Vivi?"  
  
"I'm okay," a little boyish looking creature said, standing. Dagger laughed happily, throwing her fist into the air  
  
"Wherever we are, we got rid of Steiner!" Zidane nodded, laughing with her, and looked over to a much taller, almost blue-tinged man with red dreadlocks. He stood angrily, looking at Zidane.  
  
"We didn't get rid of Amarent though." Amarent glared at Zidane.  
  
"You thought you could get away from me?"  
  
Lynn watched this with interest from her vantage point when she heard someone step behind her. She turned and looked down at Eric.  
  
"Oh." She said, and turned to keep watching them. Zidane's tail swung around furiously as he looked at the surroundings.  
  
"Where are we anyway? I don't recognize this place. Do you Vivi?"  
  
"No." Zidane looked up and saw two people watching them.  
  
"We have company." He said. Eric looked at them critically and then at Lynn.  
  
"There are others not from around here at headquarters. It may be best if we bring them back before the Circle gets to them." He leapt off the wall and landed in front of Zidane. Lynn looked shocked at hearing so many words from hit at once. It probably wouldn't be another few days before he spoke again. Lynn gracefully jumped down and smiled at Dagger.  
  
"We are lost." Dagger admitted, smiling at Lynn. Lynn nodded. Zidane looked at Dagger with a shocked expression.  
  
"DAGGER! You aren't supposed to admit that!" She shrugged.  
  
"They seemed nice."  
  
"But we don't know that!"  
  
"It's alright. It's better we found you than the others that will surely be here soon. You should come with us." Lynn said quietly. Zidane stood up tall, all five feet, one inch of him.  
  
"No, that's alright. We'll find our ways back ourselves." Eric grumbled incoherently and walked over to the boy with the tail and the black mage. He grabbed the two of them by the back of their shirts and lifted them off the ground, carrying them to where Lynn's car was parked.  
  
"Let me down!" Zidane protested. Eric was surprised at how light they were. Lynn followed with Dagger, and a very angry looking Amarent.  
  
"Where is it you are taking us?"  
  
"To speak with our superiors." Lynn said simply, getting in her car after they were in. She grinned as she put the child-locks on so they couldn't get out. "Thanks," she said to Eric, who just waved his hand and walked back to the bike.  
  
Before Eric had gotten on his bike Lynn was off towards headquarters, racing at top speed, knowing she would have mad someone angry at how late she was. The men in her car were looking angrily at the girl and she hid a smiling, racing to stay ahead of Eric, who quickly caught up on the black and silver motorcycle.  
  
Jen woke up an hour and a half later, completely refreshed. She pulled her belts back on and tucked the pistol and revolver back into them, making sure they were loaded. She grinned as she stepped outside her door, and was blocked by a much taller, black haired man. She looked up and sighed.  
  
"Hello my tiny little dove," Jen rolled her eyes in disgust.  
  
"What do you want Sanders?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"You are just as bad as Sypher." Spike Sanders laughed.  
  
"You fuckin' know it. So I hear you brought these new people in?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Any girls with them?" He asked.  
  
"And why would I introduce you to them?"  
  
"Because I'm a great guy?"  
  
"Nice try. I don't think so."  
  
"Why the hell not?" He asked, following her, cigarette between his lips. "Okay, forget them. What do you say we go out tonight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have work to do."  
  
"You're always fucking working! Take a break once in awhile!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Jenny-"  
  
"What is it with you people calling me Jenny?" She turned, ready to pull out her gun. He just laughed. "Go bother someone else, alright?"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"I don't care. Anyone."  
  
"You're no fun.  
  
"Too bad." BadGuy walked down the hall chuckling to himself, hoping to get someone to join him in his quest for fun. Daniel left his room to meet up with Jen and was interrupted by the happy man.  
  
"No," he said right away and kept walking. BadGuy looked back at him, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"One day you will, Masters."  
  
"Highly unlikely."  
  
Jen went into the elevator and up to the parking garage, waiting for Eric and Lynn to return. She was only there about five minutes when the ramp opened and they came down. The lights went on and they drove to their spots, climbing out of the car, or in Eric's case off the bike. Jen stood up and walked towards them, stopping when she realized Lynn had other people in her car.  
  
Lynn opened the door and let them out, Zidane trying to run. Eric grabbed him and Vivi by the back of their shirts and walked over to Jen.  
  
"Interesting," was all she managed to say, looking at Zidane's tail. He was rather short, as was the girl that was with them, though not tiny. The other creature Eric held onto had a black, round face and a tall brown hat on his head. He was cute. It reminded her of a stuffed toy. "Bring them to Brenton." She said. Eric nodded and left, with Dagger and Amarent, who was still unhappy, following behind him. Jen approached Lynn.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm back so late-"  
  
"It's alright. We all were. I see you found some more. I brought some in myself. Good job. For now, take your phone to Sypher and make him fix it right there. Tell him I'll let BlackJack at him if he doesn't." Lynn's face broke into a grin and she nodded, running out towards the elevator. Jen sighed and followed slowly, knowing she was going to have to meet with the other captains.  
  
Daniel pressed his hand on a small panel outside a tiny room and went in once it beeped. He sat down in a the chair and waited for the other two to get there. Lexiter came next, nodding to him as she sat and put her feet up on the table. Jen ran in just as the door was shutting.  
  
"I talked to Sypher. He said he'd knock it off for awhile." She said. Lexiter just nodded. "Alright. We have a major problem."  
  
"Don't we always?" Daniel asked, looking at the table, bored.  
  
"I'm serious. I'm sure you've heard I've lost my second, and my messenger was killed to. Five of my cadets are unaccounted for."  
  
"Where were they supposed to be?" BlackJack asked.  
  
"They were supposed to go with Lynn to Duramont, but they didn't return with her. Brenton sent Damon and Janiyra to Sanria, and I have a feeling he sent them there too."  
  
"Cadet's aren't supposed to fucking be in a combat zone."  
  
"You think I don't fucking know that? That's why I was sending them to Duramont! There is nothing there right now!"  
  
"What are we going to do about the new cadets?" Daniel asked. Jen looked at him.  
  
"You're taking them."  
  
"I'm not taking them."  
  
"Well I'm not! Even if I lost five that still leaves me with twenty! BlackJack, you only have ten, why don't you take a few and then let Daniel take the rest."  
  
"I'm not taking them. Brenton said they were yours."  
  
"Why is it I get all the weak ones?"  
  
"Maybe he figures your height won't frighten them as much." Jen sneered.  
  
"Ha, ha. I get the disrespectful ones. The ones that will never amount to anything. Do you know how hard it is going to be to find someone to replace Janiyra? Bennett has been ready for awhile now, so I'm making him the second, but he's not a Combat Specialist. He's just a Sharpshooter. Daniel, please, you have to take some of them."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"How bad could seven more be?"  
  
"Bad enough."  
  
"Daniel, please?" Jen asked seriously, her eyes hurt. He looked at her, disgusted that she needed him and sighed.  
  
"It's going to cost you."  
  
"Figures. Okay. BlackJack, you take the other seven and I'll take the last six." She sighed at the idea of having more people under her.  
  
"Whatever. I want more fucking money for this."  
  
"Take it up with Brenton. He's in charge of that."  
  
"Well, I guess we better call them together, with those new people we brought in. Get them all used to each other, and us. But I first want to say, that this fucking sucks."  
  
"I hear you," Daniel said, sighing. Jen nodded, head lowered in defeat and picked up her cell.  
  
"Sypher."  
  
"Send a message out to everyone, meeting at thirteen hundred."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Training grounds."  
  
"Gotcha." She hung up the phone and walked out of the room, suddenly very tired. She trudged to the elevator and climbed on, going towards her room.  
  
Daniel walked silently towards his own room, angry with the others for pushing more people on him. He didn't need them, and didn't want them. The new cadets were worthless and didn't want to work for anything, and now he had to deal with their shit.  
  
Lexiter stalked back to her room and slammed the door shut when she got in. She would show Brenton for brining in new cadets when they were not needed. "That fucking bastard is up to something. Sending them to die. He KNEW something was going to happen there. I can feel it," she seethed as she punched and kicked at the bag in the corner of her room, letting all her emotions flow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope this was alright! Um, the rest of the people should be up in the next chapter or two, most likely the next, and the cadets are NOT the characters that were submitted. They are people that are just fillers and such. Everyone that was sent in is already a full-member. ^_^ 


	6. Training Grounds Meeting, and a Bizarre ...

Okay. New people! ^_^ Blue Dragon X and LightOneWingedAngel. Sorry if I missed anyone else, and I'll put them in the next chapter.  
  
Now the characters: Oren Muraski and Mitsurugi "Chaos Angel" Ayanmi.  
  
Now, I just want to pre-apologize for anything bizarre in this chapter. Today was not a good day. My car was broken into at school and all my stuff was stolen. So I am NOT happy, and that will probably translate into my character. Sorry if Jen seems EXTRA aggressive now. ::blares her radio and starts to write::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lexiter woke up from her exhausting round of beating the hell out of the punching bag and pulled her leather gloves on, grabbing the Katana and putting it on her back, the slinging her rifle over her shoulder. The new cadets that would be serving under her would learn to respect quickly, or pay the consequences.  
  
In his room Daniel did the same, placing the Katana on his back and walked out the door, towards the large, open training grounds. The lights that flooded the place were bright, making it seem like daylight even though there were no windows to the outside. A third of the room was made of large brown marble tiles, with the rest grass. In the back corner was a small pool of sorts with a few trees surrounding it. The "windows" on the wall showed a beautiful scene, giving the illusion that they were all in the middle of a beautiful forest, when they were really in a crowded city underground.  
  
Daniel and Lexiter met up outside and went in, looking at a clock outside the door. They were a few minutes early, and no doubt Jen would be late, as usual. When they went in there were various cadets milling around, and a few of the higher ranking people. Sypher stood by one of the windows with Arlington, the Comm. Spec. from Lexiter's company. They were laughing and joking around.  
  
Daniel watched as one of his cadet's brought in the people he found, and one of Lexiter's cadets brought in her's. Lynn came in with Eric, who was still carrying the boy with the tail and the black mage. They watched with amusement as all that unfolded.  
  
Jen was awoken again by a knock at her door. She growled and jumped up, revolver in hand once again. She threw the door open and aimed it up, thinking it was someone else.  
  
"Whoa girl. Watch where you aim that gun."  
  
"Oh, it's only you," Jen said and looked Azumi straight in the eye. The other girl laughed.  
  
"Who you think it was?"  
  
"Bennett, or Sypher. Hell, Badguy's been pissing me off too."  
  
"Aw, fuck them. They don't know when to back off."  
  
"No."  
  
"So I hear we have this meeting?"  
  
"Yeah, why aren't you there?"  
  
"I come to get you girl!" Zuzu walked into the room, flopping down onto the couch, playing with the two daggers she happened to be carrying.  
  
"You ruin my couch and I'll kick your ass." Zuzu laughed.  
  
"You threaten, but you would never."  
  
"Try me." Zuzu laughed and "dropped" the dagger on the couch. Jen's eyes went wide as the other girl joked.  
  
"I just fooling you, mon. Chill out." Jen sighed and pulled her belts on again, tucking her pistol and revolver in. She pulled her suede jacket on and strapped the rifle to her back.  
  
"Well, let's go see these new people, shall we?" Zuzu stood, grinning, twirling the daggers in her hand and putting them in sheaths on her hip. They walked out of the room and walked quickly up to the training room, entering the door to a shout.  
  
Jen looked over, sighing. "I swear." She walked over to Sypher and BlackJack, the latter with her hand around the other's neck. "Sypher, what did you do now?"  
  
He choked and BlackJack let him go. "I was just being friendly!"  
  
"Your way of being friendly is not invited." BlackJack snapped, stepping away.  
  
"Sypher, I'm warning you," Jen said, casually placing her hand by her favorite revolver. Sypher gulped and nodded, eyeing the gun. Zuzu laughed.  
  
"You such a shit Syph."  
  
"Shut the fuck up." He spat, narrowing his eyes at her. She laughed and danced away, taking a seat on the grass. The three captain, Jen dwarfed by the tall Daniel and Lexiter stood in front of the group. The cadets fell into a formation of sorts in front of them, the others randomly grouped around. Sypher walked to the back near Zuzu and stood next to Badguy, who was busy eyeing a few of the new people that had been found.  
  
"Listen up, you cow-eyed fucks," Lexiter spat. "this is not playtime. You are here with a job to do. We are not going to babysit you. We demand your respect, or you will not be promoted. Take a look around you. Do you see those people not standing with you? Those are the only people that deserve to be here. They are the only ones that worked hard enough to become a full member of the N.A. As a cadet, you have NO rights. Is this understood?"  
  
"Yes Captain!" The previous cadets in all the companies sad. The new ones looked frightened."  
  
"Good." She stepped back, arms crossed and looked at the new people, all much shorter than her.  
  
"As my company knows, we've lost a very important member of the group. Your Second, Damon, was killed in the attack on Sanria. Brenton sent him there, even though his orders were to go elsewhere. We also lost Janiyra, and some other members are still missing. So do you know what this means?" There was a pause. "It means that from now on, you will under no circumstances take orders from anyone else. I don't care if it is Brenton. If he tells you to go elsewhere, you will report IMMEDIATELY to either myself or Bennett. Is THAT understood?" They nodded and then one stepped forward.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Yes?" She asked rather perturbed at being interrupted.  
  
"Is Bennett the new second?"  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
"Well, I thought you would be replacing Damon with another Combat Spec, and Bennett is not."  
  
"Your point, cadet?"  
  
"Well, ma'am, I've been with this company for three years, under you, and Bennett has only been here for almost two."  
  
"I still am not seeing your point."  
  
"Shouldn't you be replacing him with someone who's been here longer, in the same field as he was?"  
  
"You mean you."  
  
"Well, yes." Jen gave a sly, almost evil grin, and Lexiter suppressed a laugh by biting her lip. Zuzu from the back fell over onto the grass, gasping for air.  
  
"Well, I must say you have balls for speaking up cadet. I must give you that. But I don't see how you are more qualified than Bennett, quite frankly."  
  
"I just have more superiority ma'am."  
  
"Oh, is that it?" She ripped her revolver out of her holster and held it up to the mans neck. He gasped and started to shake. "I will not promote those who cannot face me and my guns without shaking. If you fear me, then you will crack in the face of the Circle. Do you think I'm scary? Well they are one hundred times worse," she spat. She looked over at Bennett quickly and then Sypher. She smiled and looked back at the man, pulling the hammer back. He started to sweat. She pulled her gun away from him and without looking pointed it in Bennett's direction, firing. Half the cadet's jumped, and Bennett still stood, unfazed, even though he had a new small burn on his neck. She pulled the hammer back again and pointed it at Sypher, who stood behind the man, and fired again. The man jumped, and Sypher stood still, a small burn showing up on his neck as well. He crossed his arms looking unimpressed.  
  
The man looked about ready to wet his pants, and even Daniel was having a hard time keeping his face straight. "Anymore questions?"  
  
"No- no ma'am," he quivered.  
  
"I have a question." Jen turned and saw Severine Valentine leaning against one of the glasses. Jen sighed.  
  
"Here we go," she muttered. "Yes?"  
  
"Why is it the other two captains are so tall, and you're so short?" Jen blushed a deep red, causing a laugh from Severine. Jen turned, muttering, when Sypher joined in the laughter. She glared at him till he looked up at her and stopped instantly.  
  
"Heh?" He finished. She turned to look at the other people from the other worlds. They stood around or sat. She turned to Lexiter who did not seem interested.  
  
"Lynn?" She asked. Lynn stepped forward.  
  
"We have some people joining us," she said quietly, so everyone strained to hear her. "They've come a long way." She said, and quietly introduced the people she found, then ran back to her spot alongside Eric. He looked down at her and nodded. Daniel and Lexiter each took their shots and then Jen did. She hadn't been paying much attention to what was going on and who was who, but she had noticed the boy with the tail, and how he seemed to be protecting the black-haired girl.  
  
Lexiter turned to her and frowned. "They don't have anywhere to stay."  
  
"There are plenty of places," Jen said frustrated. She followed Daniel and Lexiter over to the group of them. They all seemed to find comfort in the fact that none of them were from the planet they were one. Jen looked them up and down, trying to figure out what she was going to do with them, when she noticed Zell. He had his head turned so his tattoo wasn't showing.  
  
"Oh my-"  
  
"Fuck." Lexiter said, noticing the same thing. She grabbed Jen who slipped out of her grasp, running up to Zell. He turned, looking at her confused.  
  
"Damon?" She cried, then stopped when she saw the side of his face. He opened his eyes wide, his head being held in her hands. He looked at Squall who just shrugged. "Oh lord, you look just like him!" She cried, her vulnerable side seeping through. By this time Severine and Zuzu had run up.  
  
"Come on Jen, let's go." Severine said. She pushed them back, looking at Zell, her face red.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Zell."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Eighteen?" He said, still looking to Squall.  
  
"Can you fight?"  
  
"Umm, of course?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Martial arts?" He said, once again in question. Jen burst out sobbing, burying her face in her hands. Zuzu wrapped her arms around her and led her out the door with Severine looking concerned behind her. Lexiter turned to Malia Lebiann, one of the women in her core group and nodded her head to the door. Mal approached her.  
  
"Go make sure she's alright." Mal nodded and ran out the door, following the other three to Jen's room.  
  
Zell looked nervously at everyone when the two tall captains approached him. "I didn't do anything! I swear!"  
  
"Smoothe move chicken-wuss," Seifer said, arms crossed. Zell shot him a dirty look.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that, really am." Lexiter said. "It's just that, she recently lost someone, and. . . you look just like him."  
  
"Oh shit." Zell said, hanging his head.  
  
"Yes, the resemblance is amazing." Another tall man, with spiked black hair approached, looking down at Zell. "If it wasn't for the tattoo, and if all of your hair was spiked, you would be a spitting image of him."  
  
"Wasn't Damon a little taller though, Alex?" Sypher asked approaching Zell, who was getting a bit nervous.  
  
"No. Well, maybe an inch or two, but I don't recall him being that tall."  
  
"Here that chickie? There's hope for you yet." Zell turned on Seifer, punching him square in the jaw. Michael Porter watched from his spot, and eyebrow raised.  
  
"Seems to have his attitude, too."  
  
Lexiter left the group and walked over to the people Jen had brought in. She brushed past a short girl with short, dark hair. The girl smiled as she walked away and turned to Cloud, showing him the bullets she somehow managed to grab. Cloud shook his head and looked at BlackJack, who was turned and watching them, grinning. She held up her hand and started to play with the Materia. Cid turned and burst out laughing.  
  
"That's the greatest fuckin' thing I have ever seen!" He held onto his stomach while he laughed. Yuffie turned and saw her Materia in the other's hands and growled, stomping up to her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing with them? That's mine!"  
  
"And I believe you have something of mine."  
  
"You're a thief!" She cried.  
  
"Takes one to know one." Yuffie growled and took back her Materia, handing over the bullets and stomped back to her group. Cid was just about doubled over with laughter.  
  
"I really like you!" He said to BlackJack, who continued to make her rounds, eyeing the people.  
  
"Oren." She said, turning to the man behind her. He walked slowly over. "Show them to the rooms on the bottom floor Seven." He nodded, not really talking, and motioned for them to follow. She nodded with satisfaction and then turned back to the cadets.  
  
"You may all leave, but first I want no one discussing what happened here today. And for you new people, do you see how well all the others take orders?" They nodded. "I advise you to start to learn. Get out!" She barked. Some of the practically sprinted to the door, and other lazily wandered their way. She frowned watching them, making notes on who would suffer in the next training sessions.  
  
Somehow the three girls managed to get Jen into her room and lying on her bed, her face contorted with grief.  
  
"Jen, it gonna be okay girl. You see."  
  
"He's dead!" She moaned. Zuzu frowned and looked at Mal.  
  
"What you think we do about this?"  
  
"Do you think if we brought him in here, she would calm down?"  
  
"Why you think that work?"  
  
"I don't know. Just a feeling. She's in such a delirious state, maybe she'll think it is him."  
  
"You twisted girl. Go get him," she smiled as Mal ran out of the room and ran to get Zell, who was following behind Daniel.  
  
"You're needed."  
  
"Oh no, uh-uh."  
  
"You're coming with me." She grabbed his arm, and once more he looked for Squall's help.  
  
"Squall. . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
Mal dragged him back to the door and knocked. It was opened by Severine, and Mal dragged the resisting Zell over to Jen's bed. He looked around at all the random guns around the room, and then looked down at the girl.  
  
"Sit." Zuzu pushed him onto the side of the bed. He did so, watching Jen sob on her side.  
  
"This isn't like her. Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Severine asked, alarmed. Zuzu nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she be alright in the end. I'm gonna personally make Brenton pay for his, indiscretions."  
  
"Damon." Jen moaned, her eyes a brilliant green color. Zuzu nudged Zell, who reached out and took the girl's hand.  
  
"I'm- I'm right here, Jen."  
  
"Don't leave me!" She whined, her voice low.  
  
"I'll never leave." He said sadly, feeling pity for this girl. Zuzu nodded her approval.  
  
"You doin' good."  
  
Eventually Jen went to sleep and Mal helped Zell pry his hand out of hers. She turned over onto her stomach and the pulled her coat and boots off, leaving her to sleep.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"Yeah, in a few days. She'll be sleeping for quite awhile now. Whenever she has a fit like this, she's out of it. Better go tell BlackJack," Severine said, nodding to the others as she left.  
  
"Thanks a lot, kid."  
  
"Zell."  
  
"Yeah, Zell. You did good." She led the him and Mal out of the room, shutting it behind her.  
  
Severine ran up to BlackJack in the hall. "How is she?"  
  
"Zuzu said she'd be out for a few days."  
  
"Fuck. Of course she had to do this now. Alright. Thanks." Severine nodded and took off to find Bennett.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope you liked it. And if anyone asked me to pick out a favorite part I wouldn't be able to. I had so much fun writing this part. And don't worry if your character wasn't in this one. They WILL be in the next, I promise!!  
  
Also, to LightOneWingedAngel, I need more stats on your character, like their personality, if they curse and such. How they act towards people, height. All that good stuff. Sounds like a cool character but I need more before I can right him in. Well, later people! Until next time. . . 


	7. Cadet's Taking a Beating, and Some Venti...

AHHHHHHH!!!!! NO MORE OC'S! I have plenty everyone thanks! I will, however accept up to six more main bad guy's. I have so far Aerick Bosnar and the other three (I forgot the names. I'm sorry I'm not looking at the stat sheets right now .) There are ten men in the Archon Circle. Yes men, because they are jerks and don't think a woman can be evil, however there can be women bad guys that work for the men. ^_^ 

            Lexiter stood in the training room looking at the weak cadets. She looked over at Sypher who had agreed to help with the session, to make up for being so insensitive the past couple of days. 

            Sypher grinned at the new cadets and twirled his staff, causing them to stare in amazement. A few of them laughed.

            "What do you think you can do with that?" One of the men sneered. The man was about thirty, and Lexiter was amazed he had even made it in.

            "I'd watch your mouth old man," Sypher answered back, holding his staff out. "You don't know what I can do."

            "Hit me?" The man turned and laughed with his group. Lexiter pointed to him.

            "You're first." The man smiled and strode forward to the marked off area. He turned back to the others and winked. Sypher held the staff against the ground at angle in his left hand, his right on his hip, feet crossed at the ankles. The other man pulled out a two foot blade, Sypher laughing.

            "Do you want to know what its name is?"

            "What?"

            "My staff. Don't you want to know what I call her?"

            "Whatever."

            "Her name's Shock Therapy." The man laughed.

            "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Sypher laughed with him, unnerving the man. Lexiter grinned.

            "Begin." 

            Sypher waited, letting his body get ready to battle as the other man charged at him. He swung the staff up and blocked the man, stepping back. He turned and rushed at him, tapping him on the back. The man spun and swung again, Sypher quickly dodging out of the way. 

            "Is that ALL you got, old man?" The man seethed with anger, a few beads of sweat dotting his face. He rushed at Sypher again and nearly tripped. Sypher took that into account and swung Shock Therapy under the man's knees, making him go flat on his face. He grinned and held the staff out at arm's length. He bent his knees slightly and placed the staff along his back in a clip. He raised his arms and a bolt of lightning struck the downed man. The man groaned, his energy completely depleted. 

            Sypher grinned at Lexiter and turned to the other white-faced cadets, not even slightly tired. "Anyone else wanna play?" No one made a move. "Aw, come on! How the fuck do you expect to survive if you can't beat little ole me?"

            "Maybe the should start with someone that doesn't use magic. They can't yet," Lexiter said, looking around at the others that had decided to help them. "Aeris, why don't you take a shot?"

            Aeris walked up the area marked out on the floor, looking unhappy with herself. Somehow she had let Spike talk her into helping out.

            "It'll be fun," he had said, grinning slyly. "Show them ahead of time to leave you alone." Aeris somehow had agreed and now regretted it. She pulled out her pistol and empty the gun of the real bullets it contained, handing them to BlackJack. BlackJack nodded and counted, just to be sure, then handed her some practice rounds that would only stun. 

            "You." Lexiter said, pointing to another older man, who was in his late twenties, early thirties.

            "You expect me to fight a gun?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips. "And a girl?"

            "She can take care of herself," Spike said angrily. She turned to him and frowned.

            "I can't hit a girl!" The man said.

            "It's not like you'll even get the chance," she replied, infuriating the man. He stepped into the area and crouched down, fists raised. Aeris held the pistol at her side and waited for the command.

            "Begin," BlackJack said, crossing her arms. The man ran at Aeris, and threw himself into the punch. She jumped out of the way gracefully and aimed her gun at his back, squeezing. A tiny pop sounded as it hit him and he groaned.

            "Whining over that? It didn't even penetrate your skin. How do you expect to survive out there?" She taunted, leaping straight into the air as he ran at her again, kicking her foot to the side and hitting his back. He turned and grabbed her leg, slamming her down onto the ground. Spike stood up, ready to help her when Aeris laughed and flipped onto her back, kicking her free leg at his face. His lip exploded with blood and Aeris pointed her gun at his chest and pulled the trigger twice. He fell over gasping for breath and she held the gun up by her head, the other hand on her hip.

            "You are all pathetic. You disgust me!" BlackJack yelled angrily at the cadets as she handed Aeris her bullets. Aeris and Spike turned and left, walking down the hall.

            "That was great Aeris!" She nodded and kept walking back to their separate rooms. "You know, I love you," he smiled, taking her arm. She smiled back slightly and walked.

            "I know," was all she said.

            Ebonie wandered down the hall to the café without her rifle when she ran into a wandering Tidus and Yuna. They looked lost.

            "Hey!" She called and they stopped, watching her approach. "You're two of the new people, right?"

            "Yeah," he answered. "From Spira. Is there any place to eat around here?" His stomach growled loudly just then and Ebonie burst out laughing.

            "Of course there is! We have some of the best food down here. Come on, I'll show you." She led them down the hall towards a large, open café and pulled them to the line. "Just let them know what you want." Tidus looked at the menu and frowned, not recognizing anything. "Oh! I forgot! Have the macaroni and cheese today. It's good." She said. Tidus and Yuna nodded, taking their food and following Ebonie. 

            Michael came strolling out of his room wearing baggy black sweatpants, highly unusual for him, and head to the gym. He felt the sudden urge to beat the crap out of sandbag or two. He couldn't explain it, he just felt angry. As he was walking there he met up the with much shorter Alessa Manson. He looked down at her and nodded.

            "Where are you going?" She asked softly.

            "The gym."

            "Mind if I join you?" She asked. He looked down at her and nodded, noticing she was wearing black pants and a red shirt, completely exposing her belly and her red butterfly tattoo.

            "Why not." They walked the rest of the way in silence and Alessa walked up to one of the sandbags, staring at it for a moment, before walking over to a small station. She pushed a few buttons and loud, old music came on from the beginning of the twenty-first century. She sighed and went back to the punching bag and started wailing on it. 

            Michael watched her for a moment before following her lead, and pouring out everything onto the bag. He spun, lifting his leg as high as it would go, kicking at where the head would be.

            "Nice." Alessa said, with vague interest. He nodded and went back to visualizing the bag as the Circle.

            Alessa also visualized her bag was the Circle, but for her own reasons. The people who had trained her had been killed by them, and she would make sure they paid for it. Sweating, she threw her last amount of energy into the bag, nearly splitting it in the process. She took a deep breath and watched as a little sand flew out of it.

            "Anger management?" Michael asked somewhat humorously. She nodded, smiling a bit.

            "I can't believe Brenton sent them to Sanria. It doesn't make sense." She said quietly, but loudly enough to hear over the music. Michael nodded.

            "I've never seen her that upset, and I don't want to again. It was rather, disturbing." She nodded, frowning. It wasn't good for a captain to loose their composure. Daniel, Lexiter, and Jen had their loyalties. Everyone that wasn't a cadet would USUALLY do what they wanted, though there were those moments everyone wanted to do it their own way. But for the cadet's to see that. . . it could only bring trouble.

            Zuzu walked back to Jen's room and knocked on it before pushing it open. "Wait, this shouldn't be open," she noticed after and ran into the room. Jen wasn't there. 

            "Oh FUCK!" She yelled and ran out the room down the hall. Damon's door was open. She threw it open farther. Jen stood putting Damon's things in a large box. "Girl what the fuck you think you doing?! You should be in bed! What you think you doing with his stuff?" Jen turned and looked at her, eyes dull, but she stood straight and looked close to being back to normal.

            "What? I can't understand you when you get all worked up like that."

            "I said, what you think you doing with his stuff? You SHOULD be in bed, mon!"

            "I'm packing it up to send to his family."

            "Damon has family left?"

            "His aunt." Zuzu lowered her head for a second.

            "Oh." She watched as Jen sorted through some of the stuff. "Are you, eh, going to keep some of it?"

            "Of course." She showed her the pile. "His favorite jacket. I have to keep that. I would regret it later. And the pictures." Zuzu sighed as she looked at the few pictures of them, all smiling. Jen hardly smiled anymore, even before he was killed.

            "What about his weapons?"

            "You mean his gloves?"

            "Yeah. You should keep them too. They were strong. Might come in handy one day."

            "I would think he would-"

            "Want you to have them. Jen, do this later. You aren't ready to do this yet."

            "Well I have to clear his room out. We need the space."

            "I thought you said we didn't." Zuzu put her hands on her hips and Jen couldn't help but laugh.

            "Alright, so we do. But I don't want an empty room next to mine. It's too quiet." Zuzu had to agree. She grabbed a box and helped Jen start moving the stuff into her room.

            Cid paced the room he was in and started swearing. "I'm almost out of fuckin' cigarettes! What the fuck am I supposed to do now?" He demanded. Cloud looked at him, and eyebrow raised. "I can't LIVE without them!" He held his hands to his head, angrily ripping the almost empty pack from his goggles. The door swung open and Jen stood there with Zuzu and three taller men. Cid looked up at them and frowned.

            "I hope everybody is ready to start training."

            "Training? We don't need to. We know how to fuckin' fight." Cid said angrily.

            "But are you up to par with our standards? And it would be really beneficial if you knew how to shoot a gun." 

            Zuzu looked up at the guys and smiled, them standing in height order. Tifa noticed and laughed. "This is Alex, Oren, and Badguy." She introduced them and smiled sweetly at Sanders, who winked at her. She grinned and then turned to the others as Badguy walked in and pulled the cigarette from his lips, taking Tifa's hand and kissing it. She blushed and Cloud stood straighter, arms crossed and a frown on his face. Yuffie watched as Badguy approached her and did the same, a blush creeping over her face. Vincent watched with slight amusement as Badguy then turned and approached Cid, who promptly backed up.

            "You need some cigarettes? Try these. They're great." He said and tossed him a pack. Cid looked joyously at the Marlboro's he was passed and pulled one out, lighting it. He breathed in and sighed.

            "Yes, they are." He placed the pack on his goggles. "Thanks. This is fuckin' great."

            "Yeah. Watch out though. There are some bastards out there that sell the worst shit ever and charge it at the most outrageous fucking prices. It's bullshit!" Cid grinned as Tifa and Yuffie frowned. Vincent looked slightly more amused. Jen looked down at Nanaki and smiled. 

            "I would be very interested in watching you fight." She said. He nodded and lay on the ground, bored. Vincent's eyes flicked to her wrists again and saw one bandage. She noticed him looking again and frowned, closing herself up. She pulled the gloves tighter down her wrists and motioned for them to follow. Jen turned to Alex.

            "Hey, why don't you go find that Wakka kid, the one that came in with BlackJack. He was holding a ball like weapon. Maybe you could help him out with your soccer skills." Alex beamed.

            "Alright." He grinned and ran off to his room, laughing. He didn't know how someone could use a ball as a weapon in a battle, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot. He pounded on the door he remembered them being led to and when it opened a very confused looking Wakka stood there.

            "Hey, what's happening, ya?"

            "I'm supposed to take you for training."

            "Training, eh? You know how to play blitzball?"

            "Uh, we don't have something like that on this planet, but we have soccer."

            "Soccer?"

            "Yeah, it involves a ball like yours."

            "Oh, ya? Alright, I'll go wit ya." He turned to Rikku who was reclining on a couch near a calm Auron. "I'll catch you guys later." Alex grinned back at the girl inside and winked. She smiled brightly.

            "Mind if I go?" She asked. Alex frowned.

            "I was told only Wakka, sorry. Next time." He winked at her and she giggled for a second before leaning back on the couch.

I know! I didn't get all the characters in! Also, I am no longer taking anymore characters unless they are bad GUYS (we need 6 more for the circles) and if there are a few bad girls, I would take them too, but they wouldn't be the main baddies. ^_^  ::grinning:: Apparently baddie is a word because my spell check let me get away with it!! Anyway, I will post the rest of the characters that were emailed to me soon, as well as Sypher and Bennett's stats. Maybe a bit about Damon if you want to know (yeah, I kill him before the story starts but I still write a stat sheet for him….. I'm pathetic!) Also, remember if there are any requests for your characters to do something, or any ideas, I'm open! ^_^

To DragonLady8: yes the characters can be baddies. . . ^_^ Also, could you send more stuff about your character, like more history and stuff, and how she acts to other OC's and game characters: especially the captains Daniel, Lexiter and Jen. . .and what would she do if Sypher or BadGuy hit on her. . . ::grins as evil thoughts flow through her head of what she will next do to poor, poor Syph. . .^_^::

To PokemonJoe: . I hate to say it but I can't use your character in this fic. While she sounds interesting, I'm afraid I'm not taking characters that are crossovers from other games (even if she was an original) If you made her just a regular alien or person from another dimension that's fine, and she is very interesting, but this is for Final Fantasy people solely, and OC's that come from either those worlds (though preferably not, I prefer them to be from earth or have lived on earth quite a bit of their lives) or from Earth. Sorry.

And because I'm too lazy and don't want to readjust the top after I did all that, the new people (that popped in while I was writing this! ^_~) Red Mage Neko, Dragon Lady8, and CursedAngelofSephiroth.

The new OC's are: Shock (who I would love to hear more about his past and go into detail and stuff. He sounds interesting. You can email it to me if you don't want to post it. ^_~), Ryu Gin, and Reise.


	8. Angry Lexiter, Bad Sypher, and a BIG Exp...

Sorry to everyone for the last chapter not working. I had to re-upload it as a webpage, and then post it. If you couldn't read the really long chapter (just the intro and some of the end) then you should be all set now. ^_^

QUESTION FOR READERS!!: I'm just wondering how old everyone is and what sort of things you find offensive. I don't want to write anything that is going to make someone upset. For example, would anyone be extremely offended if one of the characters were bisexual? One of the character are and I would like to put that in (since it was in the bio) and I have NO problems with it, none at all and I feel I am competent in writing a part like that, and I would never write anything explicit in this story (unless EVERYONE bombarded me and wanted it), but I just need to know for later on. If anyone is EXTREMELY against something PLEASE tell me NOW because I don't want to get to a part later and then have like 70 flames. .

Also, just a note. In one of the reviews there is a link for one of my sites that has pictures of Sypher. It's still there, but I also uploaded a picture of Severine and Jennifer, which was wonderfully done by Keily!! THANKS KEILY!! They look AWESOME so you should really go check them out!! ^_^

One more note, and I'll save the rest for the bottom, I am in a not happy mood again. Yes, my car was broken into on Tuesday, and today on the way home from classes I was in a car accident. . . thankfully I was not at fault, and I was barely hit (I was the lucky one of the four .) So if Jen once again seems hostile, I apologize, although, I suppose she is most of the time anyway!! LOL!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Daniel stood in the door of the training room and watched Blade as she whipped her fire chain over her head and whacked Angel with it. Angel grinned and rushed at her, slashing her shoulder's with the blade, just a few tiny drops of blood dripping.

            "Hey! Not TOO close!" She yelled and swung the fire chain up over her head, whipping it down at Angel, who flipped easily out of the way.

            "You said you wanted to enter that tournament, so shut your damn mouth and get serious." She let Blade come at her again and nimbly jumped back.

            "Concentrate Blade. Why you want to do this, I don't know, but you have to at least try."

            "You don't think I am?" She yelled at Malia, who watched the training and turned to whip the chain at Angel's legs. It wrapped around her ankle and pulled her to the ground. She groaned as her head hit the floor.

            "Alright, I think I'm done." Angel said, sitting up and rubbing her head.

            "You alright?" Malia asked, walking over. She nodded.

            "Yeah, just need an ice pack." She squinted and frowned at Blade. "You're improving with that, but you should just stick with the broad sword. You're great with that."

            "Yeah, but most of the people in this tournament KNOW how I work. I need something else to use this time. They all use swords too by now, and I want to be able to show them."

            "May I suggest you practice with Lisa then, later? When she gets back?"

            The three girls turned to see Daniel in the doorway. "Oh yeah? Think I should try with her?"

            "Well, you said they used swords, and she has that incredible Long Sword."

            "Yeah, but she uses magic."

            "So? It'll only make you stronger." Daniel turned and walked from the room, leaving the girls alone.

            "They've been uptight lately," Malia noticed. Angel nodded.

            "I wonder what's REALLY going on with Sanria. Brenton's an ass for sending them there. I bet you he knew."

            "How can you say that?" Malia asked, shocked.

            "It's just a feeling. I never really liked him."

            "See you later my little Lekky-kins!" The cadets burst out laughing and Sypher ran towards the door, just as a bullet exploded from the end of BlackJacks's rifle. Sypher ducked and dove out the door, flipping over and running down the hall laughing. Lexiter frowned and turned to the cadets, holding her rifle up. They stopped laughing.

            "If I EVER hear that name from anyone of you, whether you meant for me to hear or not, I WILL shoot you, and I WILL hit you. Is that understood?" She growled. The cadets opened their eyes wide and nodded. "Good." She grabbed the cell phone off her belt and flipped it open, dialing a few numbers.

            "Hynes."

            "Your damn Comm. Spec. is most likely headed your way. When you see him, kick his ass for me."

            "Oh? What did he do this time?"

            "Lekky-kins."

            ". . ."

            "I'll kill him next time he calls me that. I swear I will Jen!"

            "Alright. I think he's coming now."

            "Kill him."

            "I would, but good replacements are hard to find these days."

            Jen shut her phone as she heard a snap from Lexiter's and watched as Oren fought against Cloud. Cloud blocked the blow from Oren's long blade that was on his arm and then swiped back, only to have Oren move out of the way.

            "You're too slow Cloud. Work on the speed, not the strength," Oren said encouragingly. "I don't know how fighting is on your planet, but here the robots are incredibly swift." Cloud nodded and concentrated, but Oren was much faster than he was. Just as Cloud was about to block a blow the door flew open and Sypher ran in. Jen frowned and held up her hand to the others. They stopped to watch.

            "Jen, I-" 

            "Sypher, I just got an interesting call."

            "Oh? Fuck. . ." 

            "Yes, fuck indeed." She turned and walked over to the wall. "Everyone move to the sides. Sypher, I'm sorry, but I really can't let you get away with it. BlackJack will kill you next time. Now would you rather have to face me? Or her?" Sypher paused, frowning.

            "Oren?" Jen pulled a plain silver sword about three feet long off the wall.

            "Oren was not a choice."

            "You?"

            "I thought so." Oren couldn't help but smile a bit, as did BadGuy, who thought the situation was downright hilarious.

            "Oh! Syph's gonna get his ass beat!"

            "Shut up, man!" Sypher held onto his staff, frowning, his eyes wide. Jen walked up to face him and held the sword at her side, looking a little awkward with it, considering it was so large, yet she held it comfortably.

            They waited a few seconds, before the both rushed to meet each other. Sypher started praying he wouldn't hurt her and she wouldn't honestly kill him and swung the staff up, blocked by the sword. Jen through her right leg out and caught him behind the knees, pushing him back, but as he fell he flipped backwards with the staff. Jen stood back a bit and then swung the sword low, up towards his arm. It hit and drew blood which he ignored as he came forward and knocked her back with the staff. She fell onto a knee before springing up again.

            "Sypher, Sypher! Where's your fancy magic?" She taunted. He frowned.

            "I'm not using it against you."

            "Why not? Think you'll be demoted? I would never do that."

            "I know."

            "Then why not?" She asked as she swung forward, ducking under the staff and slashing at his other arm. 

            "Because, I don't want to hurt you again."

            "Sypher I'm tolerant now."

            "I don't care!" He swung the staff and knocked her onto her butt. She smiled and put the sword down, looking up at him.

            "Go ahead. I know you've reached your Limit by now. I've hit you enough. Try it."

            "No." He put the staff back on his back and stood there. "I'm not doing it."

            "Baby," she said, standing with the sword. "Think I can't take it? Come on Sypher, what are you so afraid of huh?" She egged him on. His eyes narrowed and he turned, walking away. She pressed the sword tip against his back. He hung his head in defeat. "How many times have I told you NOT to fucking walk away from a battle until you've finished them off." He shook his head slightly and she removed the sword, replacing in on the wall. He sighed and turned to her.

            "Oren, you and Cloud can go back now. Sorry," she muttered and motioned for Sypher to join her. She reached onto a shelf and grabbed some bandages and gauze and pushed him onto his knees so she could reach him better. He sat back on his feet and watched as she meticulously cleaned his cuts, a slight concern in her eyes.

            "Don't bother Lexiter anymore, alright?"

            "Whatever." She dropped the bandage she was holding and took his face in her hands.

            "Syph, I'm serious. I really don't want to find a replacement after she kills you, and that would reflect on my leadership skills, which are horrendous as it is."

            "Come on Jen, that's not true and you know it."

            "I lost Damon, didn't I?"

            "That was fucking Brenton's fault," he snapped, pulling his face away, a slight red tinge on his cheeks.

            Jen finished up on this last cut, wrapping the gauze around it tightly and stood up, hand on his shoulder. He stood and grinned, looking down at her. "Shorty." She froze, her eyes narrowing, one eyebrow raised before she threw her hands in the air.

            "I give up! No respect here because of my height." Zuzu, who had been watching started laughing.

            "Hey girl, you ain't the only short one here!" 

            "Why don't you pick on Zuzu then?"

            "Nah! She isn't nearly as fun as you!" Sypher leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head before walking out the door, adjusting his headset. Jen froze again, eyebrow raised and sighed.

            "That Syph, ain't he just a shit?" Zuzu asked, walking up to her.

            "I can't figure him out half the time."

            "You an' me both."

            The training session was over, and Jen left the room with the other, passing by the larger Training room. Inside Alex was juggling a soccer ball on his knee, Wakka watching, somewhat bored. As they passed the door they ran into Ebonie, Tidus and Yuna, who were coming up the stairs.

            "This place is so big!" Yuna exclaimed. Ebonie nodded. 

            "We have pretty much everything we'd need done here. Severine's weapons lab is on the next floor up. She's the resident Weapons Spec."

            "Cool," Tidus said and they stopped in front of the others. 

            "Hey, I saw Sypher running down the stairs a few minutes ago. His arms were all bandaged. What did he do?"

            "Pissed Lexiter off, and had to be shown he would not be tolerated."

            "Ahh." She turned and started walking away. "Oh, by the way. I ran into Daniel earlier and he-" There was an extremely loud explosion on the floor above them. Jen sighed deeply while Tidus, Yuna, Cid, Cloud and the others jumped with fear.

            "What th'fuck was THAT?"

            "Did she blow up her lab AGAIN?" Ebonie asked. Jen shrugged.

            "Sounds like it. Better go check see if she's alright." She started walking towards the stairwell and up it, shaking her head.

            "What is she doing in there?!" Cid demanded.

            "Severine is our Weapons Spec. She creates new weapons for the entire NA." She exited the stairs and walked down the hall as the door opened, smoke pouring out.

            "UH!" Severing coughed and waved at the smoke. Her face was a slightly ashy grey, and her white lab coat was dirty. She turned and looked at Jen. "Heh. . . guess Elizabeth Three wasn't ready."

            "The hell you doin' in there girl?!" Zuzu exclaimed.

            "I thought I could fire her. Guess I was wrong. Needs some more fine tuning. My flowers weren't destroyed this time though." She smiled and wiped at the ashes on her face as they peered into the room.

            All around the room were various parts, tables and cabinets, and in one corner there was a small garden, artificial sunlight pouring from the large lamps overhead. Daniel came walking down the hall then, frowning.

            "Jen, Lexiter wants to talk to you. Says its important."

            "Why didn't she call me then?" He shrugged and looked into the lab, shaking his head.

            "You should really be more careful." Severine smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, this chapter is a little shorter than normal, but I wanted to get it up before I had to go to classes. . . ::sighs:: Oh well. A new picture of Sypher was posted on my Deviant Art area, so go check the reviews for the addy if you haven't done so already. ::pesters everyone till they go:: ^_~

To PokemonJoe: I will accept Lisa this time, yes. And to everyone else who I haven't written in yet. . . ::hides:: I SORRY!!! . I SWEAR next chapter they WILL be in there. NO JEN!! JEN WILL NOT BE IN THERE! (even though she has an awesome, cruel idea. . .but that can wait. ^_~)

So, enjoy everyone. ^_^


	9. Reise and Lisa Found

Here's the next chapter!! Hopefully I'll be able to write some before I get interrupted!! Grrr. . . -.-; Anyways, here you are, and the bad guys will be coming up in a few chapters. I got it ALL planned out. ^_^

Oh, and sorry if this chapter's a little. . . ummm, sad and disturbing in a war-scene way. There is going to be some angst-ish stuff, considering this is a war story, and there might be some sorta graphic imagery. I hope everyone likes it though, or at least thinks its written well. ::shrugs::

Note to CursedAngelofSephiroth: Of COURSE you can send a pic!! Just pop it over to my email and I'll post it on my deviantart account with the others, under YOUR name. ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Reise and Lisa stood out of the ashes, coughing. Somehow they had managed to escape the explosions from the initial blasts in Sanria and hid. The others were not that fortunate. Reise looked around for his car and found it squashed under a large slab of concrete.

            "Well, isn't that just lovely." He climbed over to it and sighed, looking into the smashed window. He reached in careful not to cut his arm and grabbed the cell phone off the seat. 

            "How long do you think we have been here?" Lisa looked around and surveyed the wreckage lying around them. He stood, phone in hand.

            "I don't know. A few days maybe? Two tops. Looks like a lot of fires have burned themselves out."

            "Should we look for the others?"

            "Damon and Janiyra didn't make it. And those other three cadets. . . there's no way they're still alive."

            "Don't call just yet. Maybe we can find something to bring back," Lisa said, and started walking to where they had last seen their comrades. She closed her eyes, remembering Damon frantically waving for them to stay back when he was shot in the back. He had fallen somewhere around there. She leaned down and started sorting through the rubble while Reise looked for Janiyra. He sighed when he found her.

            "I found Janiyra." His memory flashed back to the last time he had seen her alive. She had been reaching for the small pistol tucked in her boot when someone had come up behind her, running their sword through her. Her eyes were shut peacefully, her dark skin an ashy grey color from the crumbled buildings around her. Her thick, black hair was tangled, the band she usually held it back in missing. He leaned down and picked her lifeless body up out of the nest and carried her to Lisa, who had found Damon.

            "Damon too." She lowered her head and watched Reise out of the corner of her eye. He lay Janiyra down and pulled out his phone, opening it and calling Sypher.

            "Sypher."

            "It's Reise."

            "Hey! Where the hell have you been? They've been worried sick about you guys!"

            "We're in Sanria."

            "You and Lisa? What about-"

            "We're the only ones."

            "Oh. When you coming back?"

            "The cars are crushed. We need a helicopter or something."

            "Alright, I'll send it on its way."

            "Sypher, we found the bodies."

            "Damon?"

            "And Janiyra."

            ". . ."

            "Don't let anyone near the entrance until they've been taken care of. They aren't in good shape."

            "Alright. I'll let someone know. The 'copter will be there in half an hour, tops. Hang in there guys." Reise hung up the phone.

            "Half and hour he said." He walked the few feet to Damon and started to move the blocks gently away from him to get him out of his nest. His shirt was ripped in various places, with a single hole right where his heart was. A stain of red surrounded it, no longer bleeding. His blonde hair was a charcoal color in places, no more spikes in his hair. It fell down around his face in some places, covering parts of his closed eyes. Reise lifted him out and lay him next to Janiyra. They waited a few more minutes before hearing the helicopter. Lisa pulled out her sword and waved it, hoping they would see a glare.

            "Jackson."

            "Lexiter-"

            "Sypher you fuck! Get off my pho-"

            "WAIT! It's about Reise and Lisa."

            "Oh? Keep talking."

            "Reise just called. He and Lisa are in Sanria. I sent Shock out with a helicopter to get them."

            "Alright. You're bothering me with this why?"

            "They have Damon and Janiyra with them."

            ". . ."

            "Just make sure Jen doesn't go anywhere near the lift until they're unloaded and taken care of." Lexiter heard a click as Sypher turned the phone off and she sighed.

            Shock jumped into the helicopter and took off after it warmed up, the ceiling opening above him. The helicopter rose from the ground and he flew quickly out of the city. "Sanria," he reminded himself, and set towards that direction. 

            Flying over the devastation was horrible. Black smoke still lingered in the air though it was clearer than it had been the day before. He had no need to worry about buildings, since there were few standing, so he flew low. A flash just to his left caught his eye and he lowered the helicopter, setting it expertly on the uneven ground. He didn't bother turning it off and got out, running to help with the bodies.

            "Thanks." Lisa said, handing Janiyra's body to him. He frowned and carried her to the helicopter, laying her in the back, Damon placed next to her.

            "Let's get out of here." They climbed on and he rose just as swiftly as he had landed, and turned, heading back towards Headquarters.             

            Angel, Malia, and Blade walked out of the Training grounds and headed towards the café when they heard the helicopter leaving.

            "Wonder where Shock is going now." Mal commented as they entered the large room. They ran into Zell, Quistis, Squall and the others entering with Alex and Wakka.

            "Hey!" Alex grinned at them. "Training hard?"

            "Huh?"

            "You know, for that tournament?"

            "Oh.  How did you hear about that?" Blade asked.

            "Oh come on. I have my ways. People on the surface talk you know."

            "Oh. Yeah, I'm training." She took her food and sat down at a table with Mal and Angel. As they sat, Zell started shouting happily. They turned to look at him.

            "YOU HAVE HOT DOGS??!!" Alex raised an eyebrow.

            "Yes?"

            "COOL!" He grabbed his food and sat with the others happily, Seifer with a scowl on his face.

            "Don't eat too fast chickie. Wouldn't want you to get fat, now would we." Zell ignored him as he happily munched on his food.

            They all sat eating their food, discussing different matters of the world when they heard the helicopter come back.

            "Shock's back already?" Alex asked. "He must have gone somewhere close."

            "Reise and Lisa haven't come back yet have they?" Mal asked softly.

            "They went into Sanria with Damon and Janiyra. I don't think they made it." Angel said.

            "No, there's no way they didn't."

            "Well how could they have if Damon and Janiyra didn't?" Blade shrugged. Alex's phone beeped and he picked it up.

            "Jenson."

            "You're with Jen right?"

            "No, not anymore. She left me to train with Wakka."

            "Shit, do you know where she could be?"

            "No. Why don't you just call her?"

            "I can't. Look, if you see her, just make sure she doesn't go to the hanger. Alright?

            "Whatever." He flicked the phone shut and kept eating as Chaos Angel walked in.

            "Hey Mitsurugi." The man turned and nodded to him, grabbing something to eat and quickly leaving the room.

            "What's with him?" Quistis asked.

            "He doesn't talk much. Joined up with the NA to find his sister. She was taken by the Circle, he thinks."

            "That's horrible!"

            "It's normal here. Most everyone in the NA lost someone, or have a chance at losing something if they don't stop the circle first."

            "Oh yeah? What about you?" Irvine asked. Alex shrugged.

            "Mainly for the adventure of it all, but don't get me wrong. I really do want to get the Circle. But I don't really have any revenge or anything." Irvine looked at Blade.

            "The circle killed my best friends." She said, and finished the last of her food. Mal looked down as they looked at her.

            "My parent's were killed. I'm almost positive it was by them, and the hurt my little sister. She's still alive, and I would do anything to make sure no harm befalls her again. The circle doesn't just destroy human life either. They want this entire world filled with machines. It's the only way they can make the most money."

            "Machina. It's the root of all evil's." Wakka sighed. "It's what caused Sin to ravage Spira."

            "Machina?"

            "Machines."

            "Oh."

            Shock, Reise, and Lisa entered the underground hanger and jumped off, Daniel and Lexiter waiting for them.

            "We have Damon and Janiyra." Reise said, gently lifting Damon while Lisa took Janiyra. Lexiter walked up to them and shook her head when she saw them.

            "Bring them to the hospital room." Take the left down. I'll grant access." She walked over to a small lift and stuck her hand on it, whispering a few words. The gates opened and they boarded it, quickly being pulled farther into the ground.

            When they reached the "hospital," Lexiter instructed a few of the cadets standing around to clean the bodies up. "I swear, if they are not cleaned and perfect when I come back I will personally dispose of you." They shook and nodded, instantly running to get some fresh water. They strode out of the room. "Reise, wait here and tell me when they're done." He nodded and they left him standing.

            Sypher paced around the communication room, throwing his hands up in the air. Arlington looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

            "Hey, chill out man. Everything's going to be fine."

            "Ha!"

            "You know what, you go get some sleep. I'll take over. I'm sure BlackJack will be pleased she won't have to listen to your voice if she calls."

            "Fuck you." Arlington grinned and turned back to the security screens around thee room. Sypher side and fixed his headset, walking out the room.

            "Jerk," he muttered and wandered down the hall, head down. 

            Zell wandered out of the café with the others and started going down the three levels to the rooms they were staying in. They took the stairwell and ran into Jen on the way down.

            "Hey!" Zuzu called, grinning. Zell looked at Jen, not moving. She stared at him and then past him.

            "I think I know who can fill the room." Jen said to Zuzu. She looked confused.

            "Oh? And who's that?"

            "Zell."

            "WHAT? Girl, you outta your damn mind!"

            "Umm. . ."

            "No, really. It's alright. You can have someone go with you too."

            "That's alright, really."

            "Nonsense. You're going to stay there. Take Irvine, or Squall even."

            "I'd really rather not." Seifer sidled up alongside him.

            "You'll have to forgive chicken-wuss. He doesn't know what he's saying sometimes." Zell frowned, narrowing his eyes. He spun and punched Seifer quickly before ducking behind Rinoa.

            Jen looked sad for a brief moment before nodding and moving past them, walking quickly up the stairs, Zuzu behind her. Alex led the other down the stairs with Mal, Blade, and Angel, but Zell snuck off to catch up with Zuzu.

            "Hey," he started, Zuzu spinning around.

            "Oh. Change you mind, eh?"

            "I don't know." Jen stopped and looked at him, looking bored. They were outside the café.

            "Well, whatever. I'm hungry now though." She said, and started walking into the café when she heard footsteps. She turned and saw Sypher, who didn't look very happy. "Well look who decided to come out of the Comm. Room. Done hiding from me Syph?" She teased, not a trace of humor on her face.

            Sypher approached, glaring at Zell and then turning to Jen. "Hey, what are you doing wandering around?"

            "Um, I'm hungry?" She raised an eyebrow. "Syph, I think you took a blow to the head. Why would you even ask that?"

            "No reason." He shrugged.

            "Did you send Shock out earlier?"

            "Yeah. Reise and Lisa called."

            "They did?" She started to get excited. "Wonderful! Where are they?"

            "I- I don't now," he stuttered, realizing his mistake.

            "Sypher, what are you hiding from me?"

            "No- nothing!" She moved towards him, looking up.

            "Sypher."

            "No."

            "Sypher, what's going on?" She reached for her gun, idly playing with it.

            "Go ask Lexiter. I can't say." Jen sighed, and grabbed his shirt, jerking him down to her height. 

            "What. . .is. . . going on." She said through her teeth. Lexiter chose that precise moment to walk down the hall.

            "Sypher, you shit."

            "I didn't say anthing! I SWEAR!" He said. Zell watched this with interest as he and Zuzu backed up,

            "No, he didn't. What's going on?

            "Come with me." She turned again, and went back down the hall in the direction she came from. Jen let go of Sypher and followed her quickly, the three they left behind chasing after them.

            "What's going on?" Zuzu asked Sypher.

            "Reise and Lisa were in Sanria with Damon and the others. They found the bodies."

            "Oh, that ain't good." She said, and sprinted up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright, I know I said no Jen, but I made the part smaller, and I had to. I couldn't figure out a way to make the chapter long enough without her. . . . Sorry. Anyway, hope you liked it.

Dragon Lady8: I know I didn't right Ryu in. I wanted to, but I just need to know one thing first. Do you want her to be good or bad? She will be in the next chapter for sure if she is good

TO ALL READERS: Does anyone want their character to be able to do some sort of medical stuff? I mean other than healing magic? Thanks, and sorry this chapter took so long to get up. . I've been doing other stuff. ^_^


	10. Questions and Grief

Okay, new pictures are up at the DeviantArt site, and they are of Lexiter, Daniel, and the first three Elizabeth guns (that are blowing up the lab… hehehehee!!!) They were done by Keily, and I hope you enjoy them! 

The medic thing was Bloody Angel X's idea. Stupid forgot to add the name!! Sorry! Now, involving the whole thing. . . I'd like for you all to welcome Dr. Badguy. ::crickets chirp:: LMAO!! And also Malia, the stand-by battle medic, and Oren, who can also do some middle of the battle patching up. YAY! We now have medics and such. 

Also, I'm giving a few people some new job assignments (okay, not really new, just names for them ^_^) Shock is the resident Flight Tech. (Flight Technician), Badguy is the Med. Spec. ("Dr. Sanders to all you fucking cadets. ::mutters:: lousy cadets ruining my fun and making me work.") ::thinks:: I think that's all I had thought up. I'll figure it out later if I missed any. Lol! Now, on to the story!!

Warning: Extreme sorrow coming up!! BE PREPARED

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

             Jennifer followed Lexiter, the three she left behind quickly following and catching up as they walked next to her. They were brought onto the elevator and Lexiter gave it the commands to take them to the hospital area.

            "Are they alright?" Jen asked.

            "Yeah. They're fine."

            "Then why are we going there?" Jen asked a little naïvely. Lexiter stared straight ahead.

            ". . ."

            They got off the elevator and walked to the hospital room, the one area in the entire compound that remained cool no mater how hot the other levels were. Reise stood outside the door with Lisa and Jen nodded to them as they entered. They watched her go in, sad.

            Badguy stood in front of them, two tables with sheets draped over them separating the new arrivals for the taller man.

            "What's going on?" Jen asked, looking down at the tables and seeing the forms of bodies under them. She was, for once, clueless. 

            "Jen, you might want to sit." Sanders pushed open one side of his white coat, revealing his everyday clothes under them. Jen shook her head.

            "I'm fine where I am. Now what's going on." He sighed and shrugged.

            "I warned you. They did the best the could, but before I show you, you have to know."

            "Know what?"

            "Reise and Lisa found Damon and Janiyra." Jen froze, her eyes wide, suddenly feeling sick. "If you don't want to see them, I'll understand, but as their captain, I thought you should-"

            "Show me." She said, trying to close herself up. He sighed once more, the usually cheerful expression on his face replaced by a somber one. He pulled back the first sheet revealing the five foot seven inch Janiyra, her hair pulled back into its normal style, the tiny black curls sprayed out in a fan around her head. Jen's breath caught, as did Zuzu and Sypher. Zell just stared sadly, not knowing her. Lexiter bowed her head.

            "How was she killed?"

            "My autopsy report says she was impaled by a sword, from behind. Thirty seven degree angle. If you want to know the full details you can read the report later." Jen nodded. She had to, as did Lexiter and Daniel. Badguy replaced the sheet and moved to the next one. Jen circled to stand next to it, and looked down. "Are you sure? You don't have to."

            "Do it." She whispered, her eyes already blurring. Badguy lowered his head and pulled back the sheet. A sob escaped Jen's lips as she stared down at the face of her love. His hair had been spike back up to what it had been before, but his face was void of color and liveliness. Sypher had to turn away from the sight of his best friend laying on the table, never to joke again. Zuzu moved to Jen, wrapping her arms around her, trying to keep her from shaking. 

            "How?" She croaked.

            "Bullet wound, through the heart. Back entry." Jen tried to stand but couldn't anymore, her legs giving out. Zuzu lowered her to the ground.

            "Girl, it's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be alright." Jen sobbed. Zell started to move towards her when he saw the face of Damon. He was shocked. It did look like him.

            "Nothing's going to be alright."

            "Girl, we've all lost someone. You have to pull yourself together for the rest of them." Lexiter said, trying to sound sympathetic.

            Lynn was walking around with Eric and the people they had discovered in Duramont. Eric was no longer needed to hold on to Vivi and Zidane. Vivi, they had discovered, was a harmless boy who was quite gifted with magic. And Zidane would do anything Dagger asked. Amarent was mainly quiet.

            "I have so many questions I would like to ask the captains," Dagger said. She had decided they were like the kings and queens, despite Lynn repeatedly telling her they were not.

            "Good luck getting to speak with them. They're very busy as of late. Wait. You can talk to him." Lynn saw Bennett leaving a room and they caught up with him.

            "Lynn, Eric." Bennett said, nodding to them.

            "Dagger has some questions for you," Lynn said softly. He shrugged.

            "Alright, but I don't know if I'll be able to answer them all. What's up?"

            Dagger smiled at the simple way he talked. "Well, when we met the captains in that beautiful room, they seemed very upset and tense."

            "Yeah, they've been that way for some time. They've every right too. Daniel's been taunted by one of the Circle for the past few months. It's always on his mind. And Lexiter lost her entire family to them. Bastards."

            "What about the other one?"

            "Jen? She's been having it pretty bad as Captain. She lost her boyfriend the other day to the Circle, and the cadets don't give a shit about listening to her. It's why she acts so rough. She's trying to get respect from them, but they don't care. Lex and Dan don't have that problem. They're older than she is, and taller. Jen still looks like a kid."

            "That doesn't mean anything." Vivi said quietly. Bennett looked down at him and shrugged.

            "They don't care. No respect. It doesn't help that Brenton assigns her the most disrespectful slobs he can find. Can't stand that son of a bitch."

            "What's wrong with him?"

            "He's making our lives hell. Always switching orders. He's never seen a day of battle. He's the one that assigned Jen as a captain. That's probably another reason they won't listen. She works hard, but they can't stand Brenton, therefore they can't stand her. Sometimes I wonder if she has it in her to do this for much longer." He eyes Eric who was glaring at him. "Hey! Don't get me wrong! I like Jen, and think she's great, but just how much can one person stand before they crack?"

            Eric turned. "She's tougher than you think. Maybe not as tough as BlackJack or Daniel, that may be true, but she is not a child. She will last." He nodded to the rest of them and walked back towards his room. As he left their view a somewhat tall girl stalked down the hall, looking angry. Bennett sighed, as did Lynn. The girl slammed her palm against the key pad and opened the door after a moment, slamming it shut.

            "Who's that?" Zidane asked.

            "Ryu."

            "What's wrong with her?"

            "She's been having problems with a few of the cadets. Lousy boys. I should probably get Jen to let her have a go with them in the training room. That should show them, if they survived." He couldn't help smile. The door was thrown open again and she came out, straight towards Bennett, her red and silver hair flying out behind her.

            "If you don't get those cadets to leave me alone I'll-"

            "I'll talk to Jen. I'm sure she'll let you have a go at them." Ryu nodded, and then acknowledged the others before turning down the hall again. Bennett gave a lopsided grin. "They'll be VERY sorry they bothered her in the first place."

            Jen had sat crying on the floor, not caring what anyone thought anymore when Sypher picked her up. She pushed at him, trying to get him to put her down, but he wouldn't let go.

            "No. You need to rest. This has taken its toll on you."

            "Sypher, put me down right now, or I'll-"

            "Shoot me again? Fine, but I'm not letting you go."

            "Girl, for ONCE just listen to Syph. He's got a point."

            "Aw Zuzu, I'm touched."

            "I said just once." Sypher grinned and carried her out the door, her face suddenly tired looking. "You come too, Zell." Sypher spun around and narrowed his eyes at Zuzu.

            "We don't need him. He reminds her too much of Damon."

            "No, it's alright Sypher. But honestly, you should put me down." Sypher ignored her requests and walked to the elevator where Lexiter was waiting. They entered it and rode down to Jen's room. Once there Lexiter opened it, taking advantage of her superiority to grant them access.

            They all walked into the room and Sypher lay Jen on the bed, reaching for her guns.

            "You touch me again and I will fucking kill you. DON'T TOUCH THE GUNS I SAID!" She batted his hand away and tried to sit up, but he pushed her down easily.

            "And I'll be forced to hit you with Shock Therapy."

            "I know where you sleep." Sypher froze.

            "This is true."

            "And I DO have access to your room."

            "Touché," he said, and backed off. Zuzu smiled at the friendly bickering between the two, something Jen hardly did anymore.

            "Everyone, please just get out of my room."

            "No. I'd like to stay with you." Zell said, and sat on the bed. Zuzu smiled again. Maybe he could cheer her up. Sypher glared at him again. Jen thought for a moment.

            "Alright. Everyone else, please. Leave." She unbuckled her holsters and placed them on the table next to her bed as Lexiter left.

            "Jen-"

            "Come on Syph. Let's go chat." Zuzu grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door, leaving Zell with Jen. She shut the door behind him and Jen smiled as she heard a loud yell of pain from the other side of the door.

            "What's you problem, mon?!"

            "What do you mean?" Zuzu smacked him again. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

            "Sypher! You are such a fuck! What the hell is your problem lately? You're acting all hostile like to these new people!"

            "I don't have a problem." He said coolly. She smacked him again. "What the hell! Bitch!"

            "Excuse me?" She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. "Would you care to say that again?"

            "No," he sighed in defeat.

            "Good." She let him go. "You know, you might wanna work on that submission thing of yours. Other people see that and they're gonna start talking."

            "You scare me."

            "I know it, hun."

            "No, you really do. Lex doesn't. No one does but you. You frighten me." He joked around. She turned and flashed him a smile.

            "And let's keep that way, eh?" He laughed and adjusted his headset, strolling down the hall to his room. "Hey, Syph. Wait a sec." She turned and walked back to him. He stopped and turned, watching her. "Can I ask you something?"

            "Shoot."

            "You like Jen, don't you?"

            "What?! That's absurd. You're a nutcase, you know that?"

            "Well, that's the way it seems. You've been pretty close to her for a long time. Bothered you that she picked Damon over you, didn't it?" Sypher raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

            "Some times I do question your sanity. Damon was my best friend. I'm glad he was happy."

            "It didn't bother you?"

            "Why should it?" He started to sweat a bit and turned. "I need some sleep now. Talk to you later, Shorty two."

            "Oh, you such a shit Syph." Zuzu laughed and walked back the way she was going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well hope everyone likes it, and now you should know Sypher's secret. .  (and I watch CSI faithfully, so if I start spouting some bizarre medical things, don't mind me! ^_^)

To Antimony Sulfide: I'm looking at your character and testing out a bunch of stuff before I completely accept "it". It sounds interesting, but I want to be sure I can get the part down well enough first. I should let you know in the next few chapters (days. ^_^) Thanks for the interest!


	11. Discoveries and Badguys Ingenious Plan

I put up a picture of Janiyra on the art site and the pic of Reise that CursedAngelofSephiroth sent. ::purrs:: He's a cutie!! Oh, and his antennae didn't get cut off!  Where doe sit say that? ::looks around, confused:: sorry if it does!! .

BTW: In game time its about February 20, 2100 ^_^. The Sanria blast was February 18. And they are currently in the compound in France (or where France is today) and because of the war, the weather is bizarre. Snowing one day, warm the next. (something was done to try to control the atmosphere and it backfired, screwing everything up. -.-;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

             Alex and Wakka walked back to the training grounds, both of them frowning. "I can't see how you can play with your feet, ya?"

            "Well, in soccer it's illegal to use your hands unless you're the one manning the goals."

            "Isn't it strange to play and actual game on land, and not in water?"

            "We can't breath water."

            "Ya, well, couldn't you like add extra oxygen to it?"

            "No. Not that I know of."

            "How can you even hit the object accurately?"

            "It's easy. Well, years of practice. But I can aim the ball wherever I want to know." Alex put the black and white soccer ball on the ground. "Pick a spot. I guarantee I'll hit it."

            Wakka looked around and saw a rock near the "pond." "Hit that rock over there." Alex nodded and took a step back before running forward and launching the ball into the air with his foot. The ball soared and hit the rock, bouncing off and stopping near the water's edge. "Cool."

            "See. I told you."

            "Yeah, but you can't get the ball to come back to you." Alex shrugged and Wakka demonstrated, throwing the blitzball at the nearest tree. It hit and bounced back to him. He caught it.

            "So I guess they both have their advantages and disadvantages." Wakka nodded.

            Lexiter walked around the halls before running into Seifer and Squall. Both were carrying their gunblades. "Hello." Lexiter said, stopping in front of them. "Are you boys looking for somewhere to train?"

            "Actually, yes." Squall said. She repressed a grin. So he did talk after all.

            "Good. I was wondering if I would ever be able to see you fight with those. They're very interesting."

            Seifer grinned. "Maybe I could give you a personal demonstration. See, Squall here isn't a master. But I am."

            "Oh? Is that so? I guess I'll have to find out for myself." Squall glared at Seifer and followed Lexiter down the hall and up the stairs.

            They entered a different room, this one bare and dull looking with no pads anywhere. "Just one thing. I don't know if those guns actually shoot, but don't in here. It would be highly unwise." Seifer shrugged and moved opposite Squall, grinning at him.

            "Finally, we have some time to 'practice.'"

            ". . ."

            Lexiter moved to her place against the wall and watched as the boys circled each other, concentration on their faces. Squall took a step back before rushing forward and swinging the blade at Seifer, who raised his, grinning to block. He spun around as Squall pulled the blade back and swung again, Seifer getting on a knee to block it, kicking his leg out. Squall jumped over his leg and landed a step back.

            Squall ran at him again, swinging the blade angrily. A piece of Seifer's white jacket was ripped and he glared. "Getting a little close, now aren't we Squall?" Squall just stared at him, frowning. Seifer laughed and rushed Squall, swinging the blade rapidly a few times. Squall blocked but was pushed back each time.

            Lexiter watched with amusement. 'Both of them are very powerful, and command perfect skill with their weapons. If we really are going to be choosing a leader from each of the new groups, it's going to be hard to decide between these two. Although, they do seem to like Squall more.' She grinned and then stepped forward. "Boys had enough yet?" Seifer and Squall stopped reluctantly, happy to have had the opportunity, but disappointed it was over so soon.

            Aeris and Spike left their rooms, meeting up with each other on the way up to Brenton's office.

            "Did you get called too?" Spike asked. She nodded, clipping the silver phone back onto her waist.

            "I wonder what this it about now." She sighed and they boarded the elevator that led directly to Brenton's office. Once outside they knocked and heard a voice calling for them to come in. They did and shut the door behind them.

            The room was a warm chocolate brown with leather seats. A little fancy for Aeris' taste, and she wrinkled her nose a second at the new smell. He apparently enjoyed spending his money, not well deserved if you asked her.

            "Ah yes. Spike, Aeris. I have a huge favor to ask you."

            "Oh?"

            "Yes, please, have a seat." He motioned for them to sit, but they declined. 

            "What sort of "huge favor" may this be?" Spike asked, standing protectively near Aeris. She raised an eyebrow and frowned at him.

            "One of the Circle was spotted in Pierrespoint." 

            "And this concerns us why?"

            "I need you to go and check it out."

            "Why us? Why not someone else, like Chaos Angel?"

            "This is a delicate situation, and you two are the best for the job." The words Jen had spoken at the meeting the other day rang through Spike's head. They couldn't go.

            "Well, I don't know-"

            "Of course we'll take it." Aeris said sweetly, almost gagging herself. He clapped his hands together.

            "Excellent! You'll need to leave at once. Make sure you report when you find them.

            "Of course, Brenton." Aeris smiled and turned pushing Spike out of the door ahead of her. She shut the door behind her and coughed.

            "Jen said-"

            "I know what she said. You think I'm going to listen to what he tells me to do? I've been wanting to get rid of him forever. Let's go tell Bennett. Then we'll ACT like we're going there." She grinned evily and Spike followed her, smiling.

            "I love the way you think, you know?"

            "Yes, Spike." 

            Bennett paced the floor in front of the two, shaking his head. "You aren't going, right?"

            "No. We're going out though to make it look like we left."

            "Good. It sounds fishy. What would anyone of the Circle be doing in Pierrespoint? It's such a tiny town!"

            "Exactly. So, we're heading out now. See you later." She said coolly and tossed the keys to her bike in the air, catching it. Bennett watched as the two leaved to go to the parking garage, their bikes waiting for them. Bennett paced some more before deciding he had better tell someone. But Jen wasn't well, and he couldn't bother her. He groaned at the thought of BlackJack, so he headed off to find Daniel.

            Daniel was eating in the café when Bennett came storming through with urgent news. "Brenton tried to send Spike and Aeris to Pierrespoint on an errand." 

            "They didn't go, did they?"

            "Of course not. You should know they hate following orders, especially those delivered by Brenton."

            "Alright. Where did they go?"

            "They just said they were going out. Make it look like they went there."

            "They're too smart sometimes. I'll let Jen know later. Just alert Arlington and tell him to keep and ear open for the news. Have him alert me immediately if something happens in Pierrespoint."

            "Alright." Bennett turned and left Daniel to eat in peace.

            Zell sat on the edge of the bed, looking around the room while Jen talked. "I'm really sorry you had to see him like that."

            "It's alright. I've seen that sort of thing before."

            "I'm really, REALLY-"

            "Jen. It's okay. I understand."

            "Thanks for staying and all, but you should go. I need to rest a bit. Tomorrow's going to be a long day, and I need the sleep. I haven't been able to the past few days. Now that I can finally say goodbye, maybe I'll be able to."

            "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

            "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for asking though." Zell nodded and stood, taking her hand squeezing it a bit before turning to the door. 

            "If you need anything, I'll see if I can help." He smiled and she nodded, giving a half grin. As soon as he left and shut the door, Jen hoped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, not realizing he never completely shut her door.

            Jen ripped off her gloves and unwrapped the gauze around her wrist, looking at all the healed scars. She grabbed the little knife and sighed. "Fuck. Three more." She pressed it into her left arm twice and her right once, trying to balance it. She watched as it bled before sticking it under the warm, running water. 

            Vincent just happened to be walking past her room and noticed the door was open. He looked in and saw she wasn't in her bed, and heard the running water. "Fuck. Three more," he heard her say, and worried he went in silently, realizing he shouldn't invade her privacy. Standing outside the door to the bathroom he waited and heard her shut the water off, sniffling.

            Jen pulled two more large band-aids out of the box and slapped them on, grabbing her gloves and gauze. She left the bathroom and nearly screamed as she saw Vincent standing there, looking emotionless.

            "What are you doing in my room? How did you get in here?"

            "The door was opened and I heard you. Decided to check on you. What are those?" He looked down at her arms and saw them horribly scarred, part of them covered with the bandages.

            "None of your damn business." She started to re-wrap her hands and pulled the gloves on.

            "I'm not going to criticize you for doing it. I feel the need to atone for my own sins. So what are each scar for?" Jen felt a wave of relief crash over her. So they had something in common besides their guns.

            "Each one is a failed mission, or the death of someone in my company, or knew very well."

            "Do you remember each one?"

            "Of course I do. That's why they're there. I don't want to forget that I'm a failure. I don't want to do stupid things that will endanger anyone else. They serve as that reminder."

            "I'm sure you are not a failure. Would you mind telling me what each one was?" Vincent gently guided her to the bed and sat her down, taking a place next to her. She smiled slightly. She could finally confess everything to someone, even if she didn't know him that well.         

            Unwrapping the gauze again she started her long tale. "The first two are my parents. They were killed by Aerick Bosnar. This one is from a friend of mine when we were cadets. She was killed in a raid. And this one is from my first captain. It was when Lexiter, Daniel and I were cadets with Damon, Janiyra, Sypher and a few others."

            "What was his name?"

            "Adrian Irons. He infiltrated the Circle's current residency at the time and managed to take out a few of them before he was caught. We tried to stop him. We should have done something! We really did try. Told him it was suicide, but he wouldn't listen to us. Brenton gave him the orders, and he said he would do it, no matter what the risk if it meant the end of the fucking war. He shouldn't have done it alone. Damn Brenton for sending him alone! But Adrian was never one to not take an order. He never came back." Vincent nodded and she continued her list, finishing with the three cadets killed just a few days ago.

            Badguy paced around the hospital room after putting the bodies away, frowning. "Something needs to be done. And I have just the idea." He stopped pacing and pulled off the coat, carelessly draping it across a chair.

            He entered the hall with some of the dorms and stopped in front of Zuzu's room. He knocked and she pulled it open.

            "Hey there! What brings ya round my neck of the woods?" She winked. He grinned.

            "I have this great fucking idea. What do you say we drag Jen out of her sorrow and bring her and the others out to a club?"

            "Sounds great, but I dunno if she'll like that idea."

            "So we force her to go. And the other captains too. They need the break."

            "Ya, they do." She grinned. 

            "Great. You work on Jen and I'll use my charm to get the other bastards in the mood." Zuzu laughed.

            "You do that." She shut the door as she walked away. "Alright! We gonna have some fun and bring those Captains outta their funk!"

            Sypher wandered out of his room only to be pounced on by Zuzu a little later. "Whoa! What the fuck?"

            "Badguy had this great idea. We're gonna make Jen happy and bring her to the clubs."

            "Oh yeah? She's not going to like that."

            "You are helping. We HAVE to make her! Maybe it'll make her feel better. Come on Syph. What do you say?"

            "Of course I'll help. Hell, I want to go too. I'm just saying it might not work."

            "Don't be so damn negative. Come on. Let's go get her."

            A few minutes later they were inside the room staring at a very unhappy Jen. "Come on babe. It'll be fun." She glared at Sypher.

            "Call me babe one more time and the answer is a definite no, and you loose something precious to you." Sypher shut his mouth, moving towards Zuzu to hide behind her. There was a knock at her door and Lexiter stood there.

            "I don't know how the fuck he convinced me, but we're going out tonight. That means you too, Jen. If I have to suffer through this shit, you do." Jen sighed and hung her head in defeat.

            "Persistent bastards." Zuzu grinned and grabbed her hand.

            "Good. Now let's go get you some cute clothes girl."

            "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

            "Please. We won't go there." Jen glared at Zuzu.

            "Fuck you."

            "Fuck you too." Jen was dragged from her room and Lexiter looked at Vincent.

            "You going to go?"

            "No. I'm quite alright remaining here, thank you. But I'm sure Cid would be pleased to go." She nodded and started to go around to the other dorms, banging on the doors, demanding they all come out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I hope you like it. If you want your character to be included in the fun little romp just let me know. ^_^ But these are the people that HAVE TO GO!! Jen, Daniel, Lexiter (I have plans for the three of them), Badguy, Zuzu, Sypher, Severine, Zell, Cid, Blade, Alessa, Alex and Reise. ^_^ If you want your character to go and they are not listed just tell me! I'll gladly add them in, it just seemed the weren't the party type. Oh, and a few other FF characters are going, like Rikku. Dunno about others yet though. But if they don't go, don't worry. They will not be left out. I'll have little flashbacks to the base. Hehehehhee! ^_^ Anyway, later!!


	12. Twentieth Century

To Thunder Unicorn Ixion: Make sure the SECOND you remember it you email me. ^_^ Can't wait to see what idea you have.

CursedAngelofSephiroth: Jen is my character, which sadly may be why she is very prominent right now. But it will not remain that way once the battles start! ^_^

And the people who requested their characters before I wrote this will be in the club. . .::chuckles:: And they are Michael and Mal. Sorry to everyone else who gets that in after, but I have to get this chapter up, and there will most likely be other times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Badguy pounded on the door to yet another dorm and waited until the person answered. "What?"

            "Hey C.A.! We're all going out to the club. Get ready."

            "Um, no thanks. I'm set right here."

            "Aw, come on! It'll be fun."

            "No thank you. I have other things I'd rather be doing."

            "Like what?"

            ". . ." Chaos Angel stared at the incredibly happy man and shook his head.

            "Alright, fine then. Be a party-pooper." Chaos Angel sighed and shut the door and locked it behind him.

            Badguy moved to the next door and pounded no it. Michael poked his head out. "Yes?"

            "We're all going out to this club. Do you want to go?" He tried a different approach, hoping it would work.

            "Which one?"

            "Uh, most likely Twentieth Century." Michael paused, thinking.

            "Alright." He shut the door to change, leaving Badguy stunned.

            "Wow. And I though for sure he would say no. Oh well." He moved down another door, grinning and pounded on the door. Malia opened it, glaring at him.

            "Hey baby. You know, we're all going out to his fucking awesome club. You wanna come?" Mal raised an eyebrow.

            "Who else is going?"

            "Everyone! Me, Michael, Zuzu, Daniel, Lexiter, Jen."

            "The captains are going?"

            "Yeah!"

            "Wow. Alright, I'll go. Let me get ready though." She shut the door, amused. Badguy grinned, pumping his fist in the air. He looked at the door across the hall, grinning. Oren stepped out.

            "Hey, Oren my man. We're all going out. You coming?"

            "No. I have other things to take care of here. Perhaps next time." He continued walking down the hall leaving Badguy standing there.

            After about half an hour of trying Badguy had decided he had been somewhat successful. He had managed to get Daniel, Lexiter, Zuzu, Cid, Yuffie, Rikku, Mal, Michael, Severine, Zell, Alessa, Alex, Reise, Blade, and Seifer. He knew Zuzu would have gotten Jen and Sypher to go. Shock was no where to be found, and Aeris and Spike were gone too. The four people that Lynn and Eric had brought back opted to stay with them. Oh well, he still had a good crew going!

            Awhile later they were all ready to go, waiting for Zuzu, Jen, and Lexiter.

            "I CANNOT go out like THIS!" Jen screamed from inside. Zuzu had somehow convinced her to put on a short black skirt and a sleeveless blue tank. She crossed her arms looking at herself in the mirror, hair pulled back, and angry. Her black boots had heels, and she didn't like them.

            Outside, Lexiter walked up to door, wearing a denim skirt and a short sleeved light green top, similar to her favorite blue one. Sypher's jaw dropped.

            "Wow! Looking good Lexy-" She spun and grabbed his shoulder.

            "Finish saying it, and I'll put you through this fucking wall." That only prompted him to grin even more, trying to choke back a laugh. He shut his mouth, hardly able to contain himself. Lexiter placed her hand on the pad and went in after whispering her password, and stood in the doorway.

            "Are you all set?" Zuzu spun around, Jen glaring. "Ha! Never though I'd see that!" Jen frowned even more.

            "I want my guns. Why can't I bring them?"

            "Sheesh! You really are new to this girl! You can't bring it cuz they won't let you in. Looking nice, Lex."

            "Thanks." She shrugged, crossing her arms. "Now can we please leave? The boys are getting anxious." Jen frowned and looked wistfully at her guns and followed Lexiter out. 

            Almost everyone had arrived by then and were waiting impatiently out in the hall. They all seemed dressed similar to what they wore most of the time. Alex had thrown a black jacket over his shirt; Reise wore baggy jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, his tail purposely hitting Sypher, who was getting angry. Sypher had on a clean pair of his favorite faded brown jeans, and long sleeved button up shirt over his brown one, open. Michael wore the same thing, with the sleeves unbuttoned and roled up to his elbows, his jacket slung over his shoulder, leaning casually against the wall. Daniel hadn't bothered putting on anything different at all and Badguy wore his favorite outfit with faded jeans, and an old style black coat over it. Mal had smiled when she first saw him.

            "Classy."

            "What?"

            "Your jacket. I know people who have a jacket similar to that one. It's a style from the late twentieth century."

            "Yeah. It's cool."

            Mal was wearing a tight fitting tan top with no sleeves, and a dark brown jacket over it. Her cut-off jeans had been replaced by full length ones that flared out slightly at the bottom, covering her boots. Her braided hair had been re-braided a bit tighter. Blade wore a short leather skirt and a cropped dark blue top with these knee-high boots she found in her room. Her red hair was in its regular loops. Alessa ran up that moment, grinning.

            "I'm not missing anything, am I? Are we ready to go yet?"

            "Almost. Waiting for Jen and Lex." Mal said, standing around. Alessa grinned again. She wore tight black jeans, a tight red shirt that showed off the tattoo on her belly, and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail that trailed down her back. Severine was the last to arrive; running down the hall. She wore her black pants, white tank top ensemble, with her denim jacket over it. Every person that was from the other worlds wore whatever they had come in. Finally the door opened again and they were reading. Severine grinned as she saw Jen.

            "Am I still alive?" She teased. Jen shot her a dirty look and she stopped, her smiled fading for a brief second before she was smiling again. "Oh we're going to have so much fun!" Zuzu walked out and shut the door behind her, attracting stares from some of the guys. She grinned as Badguy whistled. She had on a black tube top with dark jeans and black boots, her hair up with some strands loose and curling. 

            "Save it for later, mon." He grinned as they all started walking to their cars, Sypher right behind Jen.

            "Hey-"

            "Shut it."

            "But-"

            "Not a fucking word." Lexiter couldn't help but laugh.

            "Sypher, you should just never talk again. Save everyone the trouble."

            "Oh shut the fuck up." He frowned and slid back to walk next to Michael.

            The group left the compound and climbed into the cars of their friends, or their own. Jen chose to ride in hers, Sypher with her, much to her disappointment, as well as Zell and Severine. Zuzu climbed into her jeep, Badguy hopping in next to her. Jen spun on Sypher.

            "One comment out of your mouth and I will hurt you. I do have guns in my car." Sypher held his hands up and looked out the window. The way they left the compound was like a scene out of an old DVD they sometimes watched, cars racing out of the ground and through the city to a well-known club, which would undoubtedly be packed. 

            After fifteen minutes of driving and twenty minutes of trying to find somewhere to park (many of the drivers ready to just blow up the vehicles in their way) they met up outside the club to wait in a fairly long line. 

            "This is a fucking waste." Sypher said angrily, feeling a bit cold. Badguy and Zuzu grinned.

            "Oh you don't want to wait? I think I can take care of that." Zuzu smiled and stepped out of line with Badguy behind her, putting on a straight face. He crossed his arms and made himself look taller than he was, walking behind her. She stepped up to the large bouncer, wrapping her arms around herself. They all leaned out to watch.

            "Hello." Zuzu said brightly. The man looked down at her and smiled a bit before looking back up. She grinned slyly with Badguy stepping up close to her. "May we go in?"

            "What? You've got to be kidding me, right? Get back in line or I'll kick you out of here. This place is filled. You'll be lucky to get in at all tonight."

            "Well, that's wonderful that you're doing your job and all, truly stand up, mon. But don't ya know who I am?" He looked down at her briefly and squinted.

            "No. Should I?" At this point stepped forward.

            "You are being rude, sir."

            "What the fuck are you talking about?"

            "I see that you are blind as well. How can you not see who this woman is?" The guard looked down again as Zuzu smiled sweetly.

            "Holy FUCK! I'm sorry Miss Averston. Truly I am! Please, go right in!"

            "That's alright, mon. You was just doing your job. But we have friends. They are coming to."

            "Of course! Be my guest." He bowed his head and Badguy turned, signaling to them, a devilish grin on his face. They looked at him quizzically and left the line, approaching.

            "Friends of Miss Averston are always welcome."

            "Miss-" Sypher was kicked quickly by Reise, who understood right away that they had somehow conned their way in. They nodded to the man who flagged them in and stopped everyone else.

            "What was that about?" Jen asked Zuzu. She grinned brilliantly.

            "Well, apparently I look like this famous Jamaican singer that lived in France for awhile. She left about a year ago. Her name is Ruby Averston."

            "Ah." Jen couldn't help but grin as Zuzu replayed her story to everyone in the group that inquired.

            Inside the club was pretty dark. Lights flashed once in awhile, but everyone could see because of the dim lights by the bar. The music roared, people jumping, dancing, swaying every which way. The place was fairly large and could probably hold close to a thousand people cramped in, but there were not that many allowed in on this night. There had to be around six hundred. The bar was busy, people coming and going, weaving their way back into throng of dancing people. Badguy grinned at all the women everywhere and started to make his way onto the floor when Zuzu grabbed him.

            "Me first. You owe me for driving you." He shrugged and wrapped an arm around he shoulders, turning to wink at the others. Jen stood there next to Daniel, a look of disgust on her face.

            "Why the fuck did I agree to this?" Daniel shrugged as Lexiter stepped up to join them.

            "If I kill anyone here, does it count as accidental?"

            "Good question." 

            "No really. With all the people jerking around and jumping into each other, someone could easily get trampled."

            "This is true. Most likely would be accidental then. Who do you have in mind?"

            "The first loser that hits on me." 

            Just as Lexiter finished saying this, a tall, black-haired man stepped up to her grinning. Her eyes narrowed to tiny slits. He opened his mouth and without even looking at him she spoke. "Keep. . . walking," she hissed. It was too much for Jen. She burst out laughing, and Daniel cracked a smile. Lexiter made a note in her head about the man for later on.

            The three of them made their way to the bar and sat down. The first song had ended and Badguy came over, ordering a beer for himself. Alessa sat on a stool grinning, her own in her hand.

            "Hey Sanders."

            "Oh, you up for a little drinking too?"

            "Don't you know it!"

            "Up for a little contest?"

            "Eh, maybe later." She winked at him and took a big drink from her glass. Jen frowned and turned to the bartender.

            "Coke."

            "Anything in it?"

            "Did I ask for anything else? No. Didn't think so." She frowned and watched as Badguy gave his almost empty glass to Alessa as he sauntered back onto the floor, searching for a new girl to dance with.

            Reise was enjoying himself as well. He had found a short blond girl who seemed to be very giggly and wouldn't let go of him, not that he seemed to mind. Lexiter scanned the bar to see if anyone else was there. Severine sat on the other side of Alessa, leaned over and now talking to Jen, sipping her own coke. Down at the far end she was surprised to see Shock sitting there, by himself. He had a glass in his hand and he looked around, eyeing them, then turned back to the glass. She grinned.

            "So this is where he goes when he says he's going out." She looked over to her right and saw Seifer pestering Zell, who looked ready to punch him. She made her way over to the two of them, deciding she might as well try to have a good time.

            "So, Seifer. You want to try a dance?" He froze.

            "I don't know this music." She snorted.

            "Obviously. Let's go." She grabbed his arm and pulled him after her, getting lost in the crowd. Zell laughed and made his way over to Jen, hopping onto them empty stool next to her. She looked up.

            "Why aren't you out there?"

            "I hate these places."

            "Oh come on. It doesn't seem that bad."

            "It is. Believe me." She sipped at her coke and put the glass down, spinning to watch her friends having a good time. The song stopped and the DJ announced the next one, including the year and artist so people knew what sort of dance they would have to do. Some cheered, other booed, leaving the floor to be replaced by others. 

            Severine took Alessa's empty seat as the girl was dragged onto the floor by a red-haired guy who was trying to sweet talk her. She turned and rolled her eyes at them and followed him, putting her glass down.

            "Do you see Mal? Looks like she's having a good time."

            "That's good. She deserves it."

            "Yeah." They watched her for a minute as she grinned and got Michael to dance with her. Soon people were pushing around them and they too were lost in the crowd.

            Alex and Blade had disappeared together onto the floor, once in a while a glimpse of them could be seen, swaying to the music. Jen frowned, hoping they would at least put something she liked on. 

            Cid managed to escape a spikey-haired girl who was obviously interested in him and threw himself against the counter.

            "What can I get you?"

            "Anything!" The man grinned and handed Cid a beer, which he gratefully took, downing half of it in one shot. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, sighing. "Holy fuck! These women are like fuckin' vultures!" Zell laughed at the older man and leaned against the counter, watching with amazement.

            The girl approached Cid rather aggressively and he frowned. "Come on, Cid. Let's go."

            "Can't you see I'm fuckin' drinking? 'sides, I already promised her a dance." He pointed to Severine, who opened her eyes wide. The girl glared at her and stormed onto the floor. Severine turned several shades of red quickly before returning to normal. Cid laughed. 

            Jen turned slightly to the left and saw Rikku and Yuffie having a blast with two of the younger guys that had surrounded them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Shock sitting there, watching them, a half empty glass in her hand. She looked at him quizzically for a second before turning her attention back onto the floor. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

            The song ended again and the DJ announced something Jen knew, and knew very well. Zuzu came up to her, already sweating from dancing. Badguy grabbed his glass and finished it, giving Zuzu just enough time to steal Jen's coke and finish it off. 

            From his little corner Sypher heard the song and grinned, knowing Jen couldn't resist it. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "Come on Jenny." She jerked her arm away.

            "I'm not dancing."

            "You know you have to. I hear you singing this song all the time in your room when you play your music. And in your car?" Jen sighed and stood.

            "I swear, just this one." He grinned and dragged her onto the floor, finding Zuzu, Badguy, Michael and Mal. No one could help feel the "energy" in the song and they started to dance like the people around them. 

            Severine sat next to Zell and watched him as he watched Jen. "Hey, don't worry about it. She can't stand Sypher."

            "Oh? I don't care." Severine grinned and shook her head, turning back to watch her friends have fun.

            Jen, Mal, and Zuzu had stood in front of the guys and leaned back, pressing their backs against their chests and moving to the sides. Sypher grinned and pulled Jen back closer to him and she stepped on his foot, rather hard. The drum and bass beats took over, almost drowning out the words as everyone did little hops forward. Jen looked at Zuzu who was grinning madly. Lexiter at that moment decided to drag Seifer over. He was frowning, looking like he would rather be elsewhere but he went along with it. 

            "Want to try it?" Severine asked Zell. He shrugged and she jumped up, grabbing his hand and dragging him out to them, getting bumped by everyone on the way. Jen smiled at Severine as they all danced. Zell watched them, eyes wide until he go the hang of it. Sypher just glared at him.

            "Doing good, chickie. So you got moves other than your fight." Seifer winked at the shorter blonde, who replied by throwing him a threatening glance.

            The girls all spun around on one beat and faced their partners, grinning again. Mal pressed up to Michael, trying to forget her problems, even if only for a few minutes. The girls all twisted their bodies while leaning forward, and the guys complemented the movements moving backwards. The same thing was done the other way before the girls spun again, backs close to, but not against the guys. They tapped their foot then leaned the opposite way. 

            Soon the song ended and another started, followed by the usual cheers and boos as Jen left the floor in a hurry to sit. Lexiter followed them and they both ordered another drink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you all like it!! Next chapter will have more of the others, and a "back on the ranch" (LMAO) scene showing what everyone else is doing. If you want me to include song titles in the story (or if you have any requests for songs. . . LOL! Just let me know. That one they were dancing to there was "Stand up" by ludacris. . . -.-; hey. It was on when I was writing the scene! Anyway, sorry if some of them seem a little different. But HEY! They aren't working! They gotta loosen up a BIT!! ^_~)

And sorry this is a day late. I had papers to write. Later!! ^_~

Oh, and to mysticsaiyan45: sure! They'll make an appearance. ^_^ 


	13. Check in at the Base, and The Party Roll...

To c-kai: I couldn't view the picture on that site. Said it was down or something. I would love to see it though!!!

To Red Mage Neko: Great idea! I will be using it for sure! Thanks ^_^

This chapter will be rotating back and forth between the base and the club.

To everyone else: Glad you like it! And also, I am in a bad mood again. . . so if any of the characters get aggressive or what not, please once again forgive me. ONCE MORE was my car broken into today. I'm really getting sick of this. . . luckily though nothing was taken, and I get a special spot on campus ^_^! And then I sprained my wrist in the library catching a heavy book that was falling ::note to self: just let it fall next time:: Well enjoy! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Chaos Angel left his room to go grab some more to eat from the café, which he assumed would be empty. How very wrong he was. As he entered he knew he made a mistake. First of all, half the cadets were there, and almost everyone that had stayed behind were there as well. He sighed and went up to one of the counters to get some food and a drink, trying to ignore the noise around him.

            Cloud, Squall, Tifa and Rinoa had just gotten up and were leaving together, throwing the trash in the containers by the door. They seemed to be accustomed to the place now, and were freely wandering. Angel ran into them and started walking with them, chatting happily.

            "So how are you liking it here?"

            "It's nice. Hard to believe it's all underground." Rinoa remarked. Angel nodded.

            "Yeah. It's fucking great! No one really knows we're here. Some do, but most of the people are oblivious!" They passed by the temporary room for Squall and his people and they opened the door, letting Angelo out. Angel grinned.

            "Cute! I didn't now you brought a dog with you."

            "His name's Angelo. And he's my best friend, aren't you boy?" The dog barked happily, running down the hall and back again. They all laughed, except Squall, and started walking down to the training grounds.

            Angelo ran into the ground barking madly and raced at Nanaki, who was standing there with Vincent, gazing out the every changing "windows."  Nanaki turned to the dog and looked at him in wonder as it hopped around him.

            "Angelo! You stop that! Sorry." She said as she approached. Nanaki gave a sort of shrug and turned to leave the room, Vincent following behind him.

            "Hey, where you guys going?" Cloud asked. Vincent shrugged and kept walking as Nanaki turned.

            "I'm a little tired, and would like to rest."

            "Oh. Alright." He turned this attentions back to the group and watched as Angelo ran around in big circles. 

            Ebonie was walking with Tidus and Yuna again, having found them interesting, and was chatting happily, smiling the whole time. They ran into Ryu.

            "Oh! Hi Ryu! This is Tidus and Yuna. Two of the new comers." Ryu looked at them with a vague interest and shrugged, walking back down the hall. Ebonie frowned for a second then turned back to her new friends, smiling.

            "Is there anywhere else you would like to see?"

            "What's with her?" Tidus asked, watching Ryu turn a corner.

            "Oh. Sometimes she's really moody. It's best not to bother her. The cadets never learn that though. Makes her sometimes rather unpleasant to the rest of us." She shrugged, cheerful.

            Daniel, Lexiter, and Jen sat at the bar, looking around rather unhappily again. Their drinks sat in front of them. "Come on guys. Don't look so down! You're going to spoil it for everyone else!"

            "Fuck off." Lexiter said simply to Zuzu as she finished her drink. Zuzu frowned and left to find someone new to dance with. Reise walked up then, getting a drink for him and his new friend, grinning the whole time. She smiled and still clung to him.

            "Why didn't Spike and Aeris come?"

            "They had to go out. Brenton sent them on a mission. So, they decided to be their usual don't give a damn selves and went elsewhere."

            "Why were we not informed of this before?" Jen said angrily. Daniel shrugged and took the other drink the bartender gave him.

            "You had other things going on. Brenton sent them to Pierrespoint. They figured something was fishy, so they acted like they were going, but went somewhere else." Jen nodded and finished her glass, getting another coke.

            Michael and Mal left the floor and took seats near the captains, both of them grinning and sweating.

            "Whooo! It's hot in here!" Mal said, fanning herself. Lexiter raised and eyebrow and stood, shaking her head.

            "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing. Feel kinda funny. Probably the heat." She left and went in search of Seifer, who was once again leaning against the end of the bar, eyes narrowed.

            Mal shrugged and sipped at her coke, grinning at everyone one the floor. She watched Blade and Alex who were still having a blast, having met new people. 

            Michael stood without a word and went to go see Blade and Alex. Alex grinned and said something, handing Blade over to him, who didn't seem to care, as Alex returned to the bar.

            "Hey everyone. Why you looking so down? Come on Dan! Cheer up." Daniel raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

            From his seat in the corner, Shock watched Yuffie and Rikku, who at one point were having fun. Then the trouble started, and the boys wouldn't leave them alone after they tried to move on.

            "Hey! Let me go." Yuffie demanded, throwing a punch. The stronger, taller guy grinned and caught her wrist.

            "Aw, come on babe! We ain't even having fun yet!"

            "Yuffie-" Rikku started, coming at the guy, but another one grabbed her waist and pulled her back, laughing.

            "So your feisty, eh? Just how I like em!" Rikku tried to spin and kick at the guy, but he held her to close. The scene was too much for Shock, who had decided the girls looked remarkably like his sisters.

            "Excuse me. Did you not hear them?" Shock said, stepping up to the boys. He was much taller than any of them, and they had to look up. The girls were in awe at his height but didn't know who he was. They hadn't seen him at the compound.

            "Who the hell are you? Their father?"

            "Do I really look old enough to be their father?"

            "Then are you their brother?" He sneered. He turned to his friends then, laughing with them. Shock crossed his arms and nodded, taking a step closer.

            "I am." The boys stopped laughing and looked from the girls to Shock and back again. They released their hold and the girls turned and stood next to Shock.

            "Later boys." Rikku waved, grinning as they turned and ran through the crowd. The girls turned to the much taller man and smiled.

            "Thanks. Are you from the compound, or whatever it is?" Shock nodded, almost tearing up at the sight of the two.

            "Well, thanks." Yuffie said, and took Rikku's hand, starting to pull her away.

            "Wait." They stopped and turned to him again. "If you need any help, just let me know. Name's Shock." Rikku grinned.

            "I'm Rikku, and this is Yuffie." He nodded and watched as they walked away again, sighing and going back to his drink.

            Daniel finished a fourth drink and hung his head. "Are you alright?" Severine asked. He shrugged. 

            "Not feeling that great. I think I'm going to head out."

            "Are you sure you'll be alright? Maybe you're not well enough to drive." She looked at him, concerned. He shrugged and stood, almost toppling over. "Whoa! Easy there. I think I should drive you home."

            "I'm set. It's not like I'm drunk or anything."

            "I know. But you're obviously not well. Let's go." She took his keys and waved to Jen.

            "Are you sure? I'll drive him back," she said, wanting to leave anyway.

            "Nah. You stay and have fun. I'm getting kinda tired anyway. See you later!" She helped Daniel stand and walked with him to the door, keys in hand. Lex walked back over from her spot with Seifer and frowned.

            "What's going on with him?"

            "He's not feeling well."

            "Odd. Maybe something's going around. I'm not feeling that great either, but it's just a stuffy head." Jen shrugged and finished her coke again, placing the glass on the counter. Alessa returned to the bar and ordered another beer.

            "Crazy out there." She grinned, and drank half of it quickly. Jen nodded as Zell came up to her.

            "So, do you want to dance?" She looked up at him as another horrible song started.

            "Maybe next one. Not this shit." She spun in the chair and watched everyone having fun, Lexiter suddenly decided Seifer needed to be dragged back on the floor. He did not look pleased.

            Michael was still dancing with Blade, and Alex took Alessa onto the floor shortly, Mal resting. After she finished her soda she grinned and got up, wandering over to her friends and disappearing in the fray.

            The song quickly ended and a slow song came on for a change. It was an old one and Jen raised an eyebrow to listen to it.

            "And now for a slower tune, to cool ya'll down a bit." The DJ said, and turned the volume up louder. A familiar beat started, somewhat cheerful sounding. Jen hung her head, hiding her face in her hand. Sypher, sitting at the other end jumped up the second he heard it, and Zuzu stopped dancing, leaving her partner and came over. It was Jen and Damon's old song. Jen started sobbing as Sypher reached her, but Zell tugged on her hand, pulling her up. She followed him sadly, tears dripping down her cheeks.

            Sypher made a move towards them but Zuzu stopped him.

            "Let me fucking go! Jen shouldn't be out there. Not to this song."

            "Listen, I know what it is. But he's so much like Damon, let him try." Sypher glared at them on the floor and spun around throwing himself in a seat, not happy.

            Jen leaned heavily on Zell, her head on his shoulder, tears rolling freely as she hummed along to the song. Zell sadly wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

            Lexiter grinned and left the floor as the song started, Seifer following, a frown on his face. "I'm not dancing anymore."

            "Sure you're not." She said, winking, ignoring the pain in her head.

            Lisa wandered the halls of the compound aimlessly. She searched for anyone who would be interested in talking to her, but so far no one. Everyone had gone to the club or didn't want to be bothered. She was about to give up her search when she ran into a tall man with long, beautiful black hair. She stopped and stared at him. He looked at her and nodded, walking past. She turned and watched him walking towards his room.

            "Hi!" She called out, late, turning a slight shade of pink. He stopped and turned to look at her.

            "Hello."

            "You're one of the new people?"

            "Yes." 

            "My name is Lisa MoonRaker."

            "Vincent Valentine." She smiled at the cool sound of his voice.

            "You aren't turning it already, are you?"

            "Well, I was going to, seeing as there really is no one around."

            "I'm around."

            "This is true."

            "Well, have you gotten a full tour of the compound?"

            "Partial." He shrugged.

            "I could show you everything if you'd like." He shrugged again.

            "Alright." He said softly and walked away from the door, following her down the hall. She could barely contain her smile as the handsome man caught up to her and walked next to her.

            Alex and Blade left the floor to sit at the bar and order some drinks. "So I hear your entering that tournament?"

            "Yeah."

            "What you using in it?"

            "I was going to go for the fire chain. Surprise everyone." Alex laughed. 

            "Going to try a little Indiana Jones on their butts?" It was Blades turn to laugh.

            "You still watch those old DVD's? Funny. I didn't think many did anymore."

            "Oh no. I think we all do. If you needed help with some moves, you should watch them! Or go to that new girl, Quistis. That's her specialty weapon."

            "Yeah. Daniel told me to train with Lisa. Since she uses magic, he said it would build me up."

            "Yeah, that could work too."

            Badguy stopped dancing with the ladies and came back to the bar for another beer. Sypher sat there glaring at the counter, so Badguy made it two. He handed one to Sypher, grinning.

            "I don't drink."

            "Aw, come on. Just one'll wipe all your problems away." Sypher looked at it, wrinkling his nose, but took it anyway, and sipped at it. He gagged, but drank it anyway.

            "This stuff tastes like shit."

            "Sypher! I'm appalled at your fucking language! Such disrespect for the greatest drink of all time?" Sypher couldn't help but laugh as he finished the drink, putting the glass down. He already started feeling a little light-headed. Badguy laughed. "You really don't drink, do you?"

            "Never." Badguy finished the beer and walked away laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, hope you liked this chapter too. Don't feel like writing more of it now. But the next chapter will most likely be the last one for the club. ^_^

Also, I will TRY to get the pairs straight, but keep in mind, there will probably be quite a few love triangles and such going on. So, if you think your character could like and OC, let me know. It would help a lot. ^_^ Enjoy!


	14. Party Crasher

LSTEN UP EVERYONE! THIS MIGHT HAVE YOU HERE!!!

To PokemonJoe: Sure I'll draw a pic of her. I just have to find some free time. . . hehehehe. Or space out more in math. LMAO! I'll do that as soon as I can, and to anyone else who wants one done. I'll try, but I'm not as good as Keily. ^_^

To Dead-Chesire: Thank you! ::blows a kiss::

To CursedAngelofSephiroth: I'm thinking he's going to use them as whips and such? Or for pulling them closer, or if they're flying to the ground? Let me know how you want them used if you have a set idea. ^_^ Plus the pics of the OCs are on the site that's listed as mine under my penname. So click on it up there and it should give you the site. You'll just have to get the list of "deviations" for me to figure out which are what. ^_^

TO EVERYONE!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read: I'm not trying to be a bitch here. Really I'm not. But I just want to say this. I DO NOT CARE if you write a story like mine where people submit characters. No problem (waves at Ninja Girl Emi : Love the story!! Update soon!! ^_~)  with that. But if you did get the idea from me (even if they are not similar except for the submission thing) PLEASE give me SOME credit. I don't want credit for your idea and all, but it would be nice if you did that. And let me know too. It would mean a lot. I don't mind people using it, because I'm sure tons of people had that idea at one point or another, but it would be nice to be recognized as like, one of the first, or first in the Final Fantasy category. I'm not sure if I am, but I dunno. Still would be nice. Don't hurt me!! ::hides from the boos and eggs:: Thanks a ton!

ONE MORE NOTE!! PLEASE RESPOND! **_ VERY _ IMPORTANT!!: I'm going to be introducing some of the circle, if not all of them, within the next three chapters or so. I know some people have agenda's to make against the circle. For example: Jen and Sypher hate Aerick Bosnar because he is the reason their families are dead. Daniel has something against Zack Daghar because they have the same sort of background. Eric Mendoza hates Daniel Mendoza because they're brothers and Daniel killed his family and such.  So anyway! I need to know what person your character would be most against, and maybe a short (or long ^_~) reason why. They're going to be splitting into groups soon, but the groups are not going to be permanent. They're going to be temporary for this first mission. I want to try to get everyone with their first choices for grouping, and I may not be able to at first. But I hope to get them all eventually. Bear with me, and PLEASE get that in as SOON as possible in a review or email. ::breathes:: okay. I think I'm done. Shall we get on to the story now? ^_~**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


            The slow songs ended and everyone moved back to the floor or took their seats at the bar. Jen plopped down next to Sypher and ordered another soda. As she did she heard a loud, familiar laugh and looked to the door. Aeris and Spike wandered in, grinning at their cleverness.

            "We got in. These guards are pathetic." Spike nodded, agreeing with her. Lexiter came over.

            "So what's this I hear about you guys being sent to Pierrespoint?"

            "We didn't go. We went over to Bortherston."

            "Oh? So why are you here?" Jen asked, quickly finishing the soda and asking for another. She felt so thirsty all of a sudden.

            "Well, we figured we could hang out in Bortherston for a bit before we checked in. But that's besides the point. We called Arlington, but he said he wasn't able to get through to any of you. Something about a block on your phones here. So he sent us to tell you." She grinned as she played it out a bit.

            "Get to the point Aeris." Lexiter glared at her and picked up the drink slid towards her.

            "Pierrespoint is gone." Jen and Lex spit out their drinks, spraying it everywhere.

            "WHAT?!" They both screamed at the same time. The people around them looked and inched away, Sypher chuckling while Zell took a step back.

            "It was destroyed about two hours ago. Missile attack." Spike said. Lexiter's jaw fell open.

            "No fucking way."

            "Yes."

            "Brenton sent you there?" Spike nodded and Lexiter turned to Jen. "He knows something. That fuck sent them there."

            "Couldn't he have sent them because he knew there was someone there?"

            "But why just them? Why not one of use and more backup? He's trying to slowly kill us." Jen laughed.

            "You're paranoid. Why the fuck would he do that?"

            "I don't know. But something about that man is twisted."

            "Look, he got us up to Captain level."

            "Man's got some sick twisted plans. Don't you remember what happened before? To-"

            "SHUT UP!" Jen suddenly screamed. "I remember what fucking happened to him! I'm not going to forget that!"

            "Brenton sent him on a suicide mission. He knew he wasn't going to make it."

            "Look, I fucking think about it everyday. We all do. Why do you need to bring it up here?" Lexiter shrugged and finished the drink, putting it on the bar while Spike and Aeris stood and watched.

            "Thanks for brining this to our attention. We'll deal with that lousy bastard when we get back." Aeris and Spike nodded, wandering into the crowd for a minute to dance a bit before they had to leave. 

            Cid came over and ordered another drink having escaped yet another crowd of girls. He grinned and looked at Sypher. "Why the hell aren't ya drinking? Ya think you'd need it here!"

            "I don't drink." He said again. Cid waved his hand and ordered a different beer for the Comm. Spec. Sypher sighed.

            "What the hell is with you people tonight? Trying to fucking get me drunk?"

            "Lighten up kiddo." Cid handed it to him and Sypher sighed, taking it. Jen looked at him, grinning as he made a face, drinking it. 

            "Sypher, I didn't think you would ever crack under peer pressure." He shrugged.

            "Whatever." He took a deep breath and finished it, his head getting slightly lighter feeling as he did. "Ugh! How anyone can drink this shit is beyond me."

            "Looks like you just did." She grinned and finished her drink, feeling a slow heat creep up her neck. She fanned her face, not feeling to well suddenly.

            "Oh Christ." She whispered, shaking her head. Sypher looked at her. 

            "You alright?" She nodded and looked up at him, his face seemingly glowing. She broke out into a grin as Alessa came over.

            "Hey." She ordered yet another drink and downed it while watching the two. "What the heck is her problem?" Sypher shrugged, eyeing Jen oddly. Alessa shrugged and looked at Zell, grinning. "Hey Zell. Wanna dance?" He shrugged and was dragged onto the floor.

            Jen grinned at Sypher again, slowly blinking. Sypher felt scared, luckily Zuzu came up at that minute. "Hey girl! What you doin' sittin' here on your ass?" 

            "I want to leave." She said, keeping her eyes on Sypher. Zuzu turned to him and he looked to Zuzu for help.

            "Are you alright?"

            "I just want to leave." She said, glancing quickly at Zuzu.

            "Are you alright to drive girl? You don't look so good."

            "Nah, I'm fine, but I want to leave." She pressed again, lowering her head and looking up at Sypher through her eyelashes. His face flushed.

            "Jen, stop playing around." She grinned and winked. Zuzu laughed.

            "Is she drunk?"

            "I didn't have anything to drink but soda! Why would you say that? Besides, I'm fucking sitting right here! I can't believe your talking about me like I'm not even here!"

            "I was just wondering. You're giving Sypher the "eye." Zuzu laughed.

            "I want to leave. Come on Sypher." She stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling the taller man to his feet. He looked at Zuzu, his face flame red.

            "Keep an eye on her. I don't think she's feeling too well." Zuzu walked back to the floor to the rest of the group that was left, leaving Sypher to be dragged outside by a strange Jen.

            Back at the base Severine practically dragged a nearly unconscious Daniel into the underground building. She groaned with the effort and just happened to be passing by Chaos Angel.

            "What happened to him?" He asked, instantly reaching down to help Severine with the sick man.

            "I don't know! He just got sick like all over his car and started talking gibberish! This isn't good! I have to get Badguy!"

            "Calm down. Let's get him to his room." He calmly lifted the man and entered the elevator with him, not bothering to take the stairs. Daniel gagged again and almost vomited, but stopped, groaning.

            "What the hell is wrong with me?" He moaned as he was lifted off the elevator. 

            "You'll be fine." Chaos Angel said as he walked quickly down the hall.

            Severine whipped out her phone, frantically punching in numbers. All the lines were busy. She dialed another one.

            "Arlington."

            "Why aren't their phones working?!"

            "Whose?"

            "Anyone's!"

            "Oh. It must be some sensor's in the club screwing up the electronic transmissions."

            "I need to get Badguy back."

            "I'll try the number to the place. Give me a few minutes. It might take some time to get through to them."

            "Just hurry. Daniel is sick."

            "Got it." He hung up the phone and got to work.

            Outside the club Sypher practically carried Jen to her car. She smiled as he opened the door to the passenger side and helped her in. She slid her arm around his neck and pulled him close, kissing him on the lips. He froze, eyes wide.

            "Alright. You are drunk."

            "I'm not drunk."

            "Do you realize what you just did?"

            "I kissed you." She said. He raised an eyebrow, confused. She sounded clear, but there was no way she was. She wasn't acting herself.

            "Why?" She shrugged.

            "Because I'm bored? And I want you Sypher." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, his face beet red. He pushed back.

            "Alright, that's it. You need to get home and sleep off whatever this is." He pushed her into the car and shut the door, fumbling with the keys as he walked around the front. He unlocked his door and climbed in as she slid over to him, pressing her lips against his neck. He froze again, eyes wide.

            "Jen, will you please not do that."

            "Why not? Don't you want me?"

            ". . ." He started the car and pushed her over to her side, buckling her in.

            "Sypher." She cooed. He frowned. "You know you want me."

            "No."

            "Yes you do."

            "Something's wrong with you." She giggled and pressed her head against the cool window, shutting her eyes.

            Zuzu moved onto the dance floor and grinned as she watched all her friends dancing their problems away. Mal was having a blast dancing with a taller blonde girl who seemed to like her very much. Mal looked over at Zuzu, a bright smile on her face and she winked before laughing hysterically. Zuzu laughed with her and went to hunt down someone to dance with. 

            Shock watched as Rikku and Yuffie made their rounds of dancing with the different guys, and every time they seemed to be hassled too much, he would step in to help them. They smiled and went along with the brother story, leaning against him when he came to their rescue.

            "Thank you dear big brother." Rikku said sweetly, grinning. Shock couldn't help but smile at them as three more boys ran off to join the others cowering on the other side of the club.

            Zuzu searched for someone when she found Badguy pressed up against a wall trying to back away from a few girls. She grinned and went over to investigate. 

            He saw her and looked at her pleadingly. Five was just too many. Not even the king of flirting could take on that many. Zuzu gave a sly grin and walked over.

            "Come on Spike! Dance with me!"

            "No! He said me first!"

            "Ladies! Ladies! No need to fight!"

            "Excuse me, but can I help you?" Zuzu said, standing behind them. Most of the girls were taller than her, but she didn't care.

            "And who would you be?"

            "Take a number!"

            "I'm next!"

            "Back OFF my man." She hissed dangerously. Badguy's eyes went wide and he lowered his arms. The girls looked at her questioningly.

            "Your-"

            "Yes MY man. Now get lost, slum bitches." She sneered. They stared at her, eyes wide before their expressions turned to anger. Badguy took the opportunity to slide through and grab Zuzu, walking away quickly.

            "Heh, thanks."

            "No problem oh mighty, 'I can take 'em all on!'" She laughed.

            "Yeah. Guess they were just a little too rambunctious tonight. Thanks."

            "No problem. But now you owe me again." He sighed and shook his head. Zuzu froze, staring at the bar.

            "What? Did I say something? Wait, no I didn't." He looked at her confused and followed where she was staring.

            A tall man with wavy, brown, shoulder length hair leaned against the bar watching them, eyes narrowed. Zuzu put a hand on her hip as he wandered over to them.

            "Zuzu."

            "Only my friends call me that." She spat, her eyes flashing dangerously. He stopped a few feet from them.

            "Alright, Azumi." He looked over at Badguy and glared at him, before turning back to her. "You still look good." Zuzu felt like she was going to be sick.

            "I don't need to hear that from you." Badguy stepped up behind Zuzu and reached out, taking her arm and pulling her back a bit. Matt's green eyes flashed dangerously.

            "Why you pulling her away? I'm not dangerous." 

            "Tried to fucking kill me you bastard! LIKE HELL YOUR NOT!" She yelled, backing into Badguy and moving to his side.

            "We should get out of here. Too many innocents." He whispered in her ear. She nodded as Matt glared again.

            "What the hell do you think you're doing touching my girl?"

            "YOUR GIRL?!" Zuzu couldn't take it anymore. She glared at Matt, her fists balled up at her sides. Badguy grinned and moved behind her, wrapping his arms around the shorter girls waist.

            "Is he your ex?" He whispered in her ear, watching Matt. She nodded. "Wow! I didn't know you had dated a Circle member."

            "He wasn't then." Badguy grinned, toying with Matt, and kissed Zuzu's neck, still watching Matt, whose face was contorted with rage.

            "What's this? Matt doesn't like it when I touch his girl does he?" He grinned and kissed her head, looking over the top at the man. Matt snapped and leapt forward at Badguy, who quickly pushed Zuzu out of he way and ducked. Everyone around them stopped, a few screaming. Matt turned at glared at Badguy when he felt a hand reach up and grab his hair, a knife at his throat. A much shorter Alessa stood behind him.

            "Leave now." She spat, running the small blade against his throat. He kicked his leg back quickly and  knocked her over, the blade peeling a layer of skin. He wiped at the blood and shook his hand, causing little drops of it to land on the ground. He grinned before running towards the door.

            "See you soon Zuzu." He left quickly, Zuzu ready to go after him. Lexiter came up to them, her eyes unfocused.

            "We have to get out of here." She said, holding her head. "If he comes with back up we're screwed in this place. Can't fight in here. Too many would die." She said a little breathlessly. Seifer held the keys to her car in her hand and handed them to Alessa who nodded. They all quickly left the place, watching for anyone that would be connected to the circle. 

            As they were leaving Badguy's phone rang. 

            "Sanders."

            "FINALLY! We've been trying to get a hold of you forever!"

            "Get to the point Arlington."

            "Severine came back with Daniel. He's really sick. We need you to get back as soon as possible."

            "How fucking wonderful. I was just leaving too. Be there in a bit. Have someone bring him to the Hospital wing." 

            "Roger that." Badguy rolled his eyes and shut the phone, running to his vehicle with the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry it took so long. And again, sorry if I seemed a bitch before. But please get those things about the villains to me. I hope its evenly divided, or at least somewhat so. I'll see what I can do. Next chapter should be up in a day or two. Hopefully a day, but we'll see what happens. Enjoy! Oh, and the next chapter should hold QUITE A FEW surprises! ^_~


	15. Poisoned with Bizarre Side Effects

Red Mage Neko: Sounds great!! In a sick, twisted, horrible way I mean. Any ideas how you want him to tell them something let me know! I'm open to anything. ^_~

Everyone else: Thanks for the updates. ^_^ I'll keep all this in mind. The groups will be split up, and then they'll meet again, shift around. It's going to be like that so everyone (I really hope) interacts with who they want. 

Also, I haven't heard from some of you in awhile! I'm hoping your still liking the story. ::tears:: I hope no one's left!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The rest of the cars, bikes and trucks pulled into the underground garage, Badguy hastily jumping out of Zuzu's jeep, running down the hall and up the stairs to the hospital. He threw the door open and threw his cigarette into the ashtray outside in the "waiting" room. He grabbed the white lab coat from the peg and put it on, not bothering with the buttons, and went into the side room. Daniel was sitting in a chair, head in his hands groaning. Severine stood next to him, her hand on his back, a worried look on her face. Chaos Angel stood on the other side of him.

            "What's wrong Daniel?" Badguy got down on his knees and looked up at Daniel, taking a light pen from the pocket of the jacket and shining it into his eyes. He looked away, squinting.

            "I'm fine."

            "With all that groaning, you sure fooled me. Turn your head left." Daniel did it and Badguy reached out to his eye, opening it and peering in. "Hmmm."

            "What?" Severine asked.

            "Daniel, did you have any alcohol there?"

            "No." He said. "Soda. That's it." Badguy nodded and stood up, walking over to a drawer. He pulled out a sterilized needle and walked over to him. He rolled up the sleeve and looked at him.

            "This is probably going to hurt a bit."

            "I've had worse." 

            "Alright. Just a warning." Severine looked at the large needle, eyes wide.

            "Does it have to be that big?"

            "I need blood. Quicker this way."

            "What are you going to do?"

            "Well, it's obvious he's not drunk, so I'm going to run some tests see if there's anything abnormal floating around in his bloodstream." She nodded and Daniel blinked as the needle was inserted in his arm. "Burns when it comes out." He pulled the needle out after filling it with blood and Daniel winced.

            "Damnit!"

            "Told you." He walked over to the counter and placed it in a container. "It's going to take about an hour or so to run the full specs. I don't know what this is, so I can't just target it. Have you been taking those poison pills?"

            "Yeah." Badguy turned to the other two. They nodded.

            "Alright. Try not to be sick all over the place." He left the room and headed towards the lab.

            Lexiter stumbled out of her truck, an overwhelming headache and headed towards her room. Seifer looked at her.

            "You alright?"

            "Just peachy." She grumbled. "Leave me the fuck alone." He stopped.

            "Wow. Your mood changes faster than mine." Zell walked up behind him and slapped him on the back.

            "Now who's the smooth one?"

            "Shut-up, chicken-wuss." Zell waved his hand and headed towards the room he and Irvine were sharing.

            Zuzu walked to her room and stopped outside Jen's door, wondering if she was alright. She was about to knock when she though better of it. "She'd kill me if I woke her. I'm sure she's fine." She shook her head and headed down to her room, ready for some sleep.

            Reise opened his door, grinning, and slapped the piece of paper down on the table laughing. "Another phone number. Oh I'm just too good." He laughed and shut the door behind him, making a note of the girls name on the top before heading to take a shower.

            Back in the hospital lab Badguy slaved over the little vials of blood, adding drops of different chemicals to each and checking the reactions. He frowned, pulling the safety goggles off as he raised one. "So this is what's there. Let's see how much." He put an eye dropper in the vial and sucked up a bit of the blood, squeezing it onto a slide and put it under the microscope. He frowned and squinted his eye, pulling away to rub it, before pausing. "Holy Christ. That can't be right." He pulled the slide out and put another drop of blood on a new slide, thinking maybe the other one was contaminated. He put the new one under the microscope and frowned again.

            After staring at the cells for a few minutes he shook his head in disbelief and took the slide over to a small machine. He put the slide in and shut the little metal door, turning it on. He stepped back and waited as the little mechanical arms tested the blood. It beeped.

            "In put chemical code." Badguy paused a minute, rubbing his head thinking. 

            "Check for gold." He laughed, just making sure the machine was working by checking for nonsense elements in the blood. He punched in Au into the machine and after a minute it beeped, printing out a report. "Negative. Good. One more." He punched in Ne for neon and after another minute a report was spit out. "Another negative." He scratched his head and thought for a moment. "I hope this is wrong." He muttered as he punched in Zy for Hyperzyonine. The machine instantly beeped and spit out a report. He paused.

            "Oh shit." He ripped the report out and glanced at hit. "DANGEROUS AMOUNTS?! WHAT THE FUCK IS HE STILL DOING ALIVE?" He threw down the report and ran out of the room. Daniel was leaning back in the chair sweating.

            "It's too hot in here!" He whined. Badguy stopped and sighed, opening the cupboard above the counter and taking out of box of the antidote.

            "What's that?"

            "Something that will make you better."

            "Oh." He sounded like a little kid. Chaos Angel looked disturbed.

            "Why is he acting like this?"

            "Hyperzyonine. Dangerous amounts were in his bloodstream. For a minute I forgot that I had slipped the antidote in the poison pills just in case. Good thing I did. If any of the cadets were to have that much in their bloodstream they would have been dead a long time ago."

            "Wait! Is he going to live."

            "Of course! He's just going to be a little grumpy when he wakes up. Although that's nothing out of the ordinary."

            "Why is he acting like a child?"

            "Hyperzyonine can cause some strange reactions in people, even if they have the antidote. Sometimes, most of the time actually, it makes you the exact opposite of what you are. That would explain his whining. The person can't control it." Severine nodded as he pushed the needle into his arm. Daniel whined again.

            "He should be fine in a few hours. Get him to his room and let him sleep it off. Anyone else acting strangely?"

            "Not that I've noticed, although I think Lexiter was complaining about a headache."

            "Yeah, but was she acting weird?"

            "She wanted to dance with Seifer."

            "Sypher? Comm. Spec Sypher?"

            "No! The new one."

            "Alright. I'll have to get her up here and test her."

            "But will they be alright?"

            "Yeah. I was just surprised at how much there was. Glad I put that in there. Must mean everyone's going to be tolerant to Hyperzyonine soon. That's very good news." He started mumbling to himself and took out a notebook jotting down some notes. Chaos Angel and Severine both managed to lift Daniel out of the chair and carry him out of the room. He was already almost asleep.

            Sypher woke up, eyes slightly unfocused and a slight headache. He groaned and rubbed his forehead, swearing to himself that he would kill Badguy and Cid. He stretched out one arm and hit the wall. He froze. This was not his room. His eyes went wide as he tried to remember last night after the club, but couldn't. He tilted his head up and saw a gun hanging off the wall.

            "Oh fuck. Please don't tell me this is-" Someone moved next to him and he started to sweat. "This isn't good." He looked down  but couldn't see whose face it was. He looked over and saw his staff leaning against the wall. He tried to get up but couldn't move. "Please God, just don't let that be-"

            "Damon." The person next to him cried softly. He froze, mouth falling open. He started to panic.

            "Oh God! I'm going to die!" He whispered, fighting the urge to scream. He started praying to ever known God present and the gods and goddesses he had heard of from past civilizations. "God save me. I will never stray again if you let me live almighty Allah. I beg for your forgiveness Buddha and will pray everyday, thirty times a day if you let me survive this disaster! PLEASE!!" He almost started to cry as she stirred next to him.

            "I don't want to die!" He whined and looked down at her, sure she would wake to the roar of his pounding heart. 

            Jen was having a nightmare. Damon was hurt and she couldn't get to him. Aerick Bosnar stood over him and laughed, his face a dark blur as he shot him in the back. Damon looked at her as he fell over into the dirt. She screamed. "Damon." She sobbed as she started to wake from her dream. She tried to turn over but was blocked by a solid object she presumed was the wall. She stopped and sighed keeping her eyes shut, her head feeling a little funny. She pressed up against the "wall" and pulled the covers up tighter around her shoulders when she realized the wall was awfully warm. Her eyes flew open and adjusted to the very dim room. Someone was in her bed. She narrowed her eyes as stretched her legs out.

            It wasn't Zell. This person was much longer than she was. Why couldn't she remember any of last night? There was only one way to find out. She started to turn when she saw a familiar object leaning against her wall. She yelped and spun around.

            "SYPHER!" She screamed. He jumped to a sitting position and pressed himself against the wall. She looked at him, eyes wide, wrapping the sheet around herself. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

            "I don't know!" He moaned, eyes wide. She narrowed her eyes.

            "What did you do to me?"

            "I didn't do anything! I SWEAR IT!"

            "You slept with me? OH MY GOD!" She gagged and turned away.

            "IT'S NOT MY FAULT! DON'T YOU REMEMBER I HAD TWO DRINKS?"

            "You took advantage of me!"

            "You are the one that came on to me!"

            "You couldn't fend me off?" She sneered. He shook his head.

            "Look, I don't even remember last night, so don't go blaming me!" She turned quickly and grabbed Sharpshooter off her table. He froze. "You- you wouldn't kill me in your own bed."

            "No. I wouldn't. Get up."

            "I'm, uh, not exactly dressed." Her eyes twitched.

            "A dead man doesn't care. Get up." He shook his head, face red. 

            "How the hell did Damon deal with you the morning after?" He stopped, watching her face slowly crumble. She lowered the gun, staring through him. "Oh for Christ sake. Sypher you're an ass." He sighed and took the gun from her hand, which surprisingly was easy. He put the safety back on and tossed it to the end of bed. 

            "Damon." She whispered, tears watering in her eyes. Sypher looked at her.

            'Alright, something's wrong with her. She's way too emotional.' "Jenny, I'm sorry." She burst into tears as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She stopped a second later and pushed him away reaching for Sharpshooter again. He stopped, holding up his hands.

            "Get out of my bed."

            "Could you put that down? I'm not moving from this spot until you do."

            "OUT!"

            "LOWER THE FUCKING GUN AND I WILL!" She tossed it into the corner of the room. It landed on a chair. He sighed.

            "Out." She said coldly. He blushed.

            "You don't find this situation somewhat humorous?"

            "Not at all. Please?" She asked, feeling rather uncomfortable at that moment. She pulled the sheets up tighter around her, drawing her knees in to her. He sighed.

            "Could you not look?"

            "That didn't bother you last night obviously."

            "Oh come on. I'm sober now. Besides," he grinned slyly," you seeing a hot body like this might drive you crazy and I'd never get any work done." Her eyebrow twitched, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She bit her lower lip to keep from laughing and closed her eyes, facing the wall. 

            Sypher slid out of the bed and grabbed his clothes, practically running into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and stared in the mirror, a huge grin breaking onto his face. "Damon buddy, I'm sorry." He kept grinning as he got dressed.

            Jen reached for her clothes and pulled them on in the bed in case he came out while she was dressing and then climbed out, buckling her holsters on and putting the guns back in. There was a knock at the door and she eyed it, praying Sypher wouldn't come out.

            She walked over to the door and opened it, the light bright in her eyes. She looked up at Lexiter.

            "What do you want?"

            "Badguy wants to talk to you. Daniel and I have been poisoned." Jen's eyes almost fell out her head.

            "WHAT? Are you alright?!"

            "Yeah. Luckily those poison pill things he's been making us take had the antidote in them all along. The thing just had some weird side effects. He wants to test you. How you feeling?"

            "Well, a little headache. That lights awfully bright." Lexiter nodded.

            "Anything strange happen last night?" Jen paused.

            "Define strange."

            "Do anything you wouldn't normally do? Badguy said the drug, if taken while the antidote is in the system makes people react to situations the opposite they normally would." Jen froze as Sypher walked out of the bathroom, freezing as he saw Lexiter in the doorway.

            "Oh fuck." He whispered. She looked up at the noise and almost stopped breathing.

            "What the fuck?" She looked back and forth between the two. Sypher looked away and Jen looked down. She stopped and grinned, laughing.

            Jen reached up and grabbed her, pulling her into the room and slamming the door behind her. "Not a FUCKING WORD to anyone, got it?" Jen hissed. Lexiter kept laughing.

            "Damn! What a situation!" She stopped and cleared her throat. "I won't tell anyone. But I'm sure Sypher'll be bragging about that sooner or later." Jen sighed and turned to him as he clipped Shock Therapy to his back.

            "Uh huh. I don't want to die."

            "I really hate this." Jen sighed, shaking her head. "Oh all people, why him?"

            "Was he any good?" Lexiter laughed hysterically at the look of disgust on Jen's face.

            "Damn right I was!" Jen whipped the revolver out of the holster and spun around, pulling the hammer back. He froze.

            "What was that?"

            "Nothing! Nothing at all. I do not remember a single moment of last night." Lexiter cackled madly.

            "Are you alright?" Jen asked.

            "Sorry. It's my side effect from the drug. According to Badguy. You should have seen Daniel! He was whining like a baby!" She laughed so hard she had tears coming out of her eyes. "We should get you to get the rest of the antidote. You're going to have to tell Badguy you know." She stopped laughing suddenly and cleared her throat again. "But I must say, you certainly have him whipped already." She started giggling again and laughed as Jen pushed her out of the room.

            Awhile later, Severine, who took it upon herself to escort the horribly whiny Daniel around, Daniel, Lexiter, Jen, Zuzu, and Sypher stood in the hospital wing, Jen ready to get the shot.

            "Just a warning," Badguy snickered, "I haven't been able to perfect the antidote as of yet. You won't die, but for some reason it heightens the side effects of the drug." Jen shot him a dirty look as he plunged the needle into her arm.

            "If I had known that I wouldn't have fucking agreed to this." Severine giggle a bit and Zuzu just kept elbowing Sypher who could not have been a brighter shade of red.

            "Alright. We're going to be having a meeting later today. With EVERYONE." Daniel said after clearing his throat. The effects of the drug and antidote nearly gone. 

            "I want to go back to the club and beat the loving shit out of the bartender. I want to know who the fuck did this to us." Lexiter said. They sat for a few moments while Jen fought the dizziness in her head.

            "How you feeling Jen?" Badguy asked. She blinked rapidly.

            "Dizzy."

            "Alright. You should go sleep it off now." Lexiter grinned and started laughing.

            "With Sypher!" She laughed another second before clearing her throat. "Yes, I will find that person and kill them." Jen grinned lazily and looked over at Sypher who stepped behind Zuzu for protection.

            "Hey! Don't look at me like that!" Severine giggled as Jen tried to stand but couldn't.

            "Severine, you want to bring her back down?"

            "Yeah." She took Jen's hand. "Come on Jen. Let's go!"

            "But what about Sypher?" She asked, smiling at him. He didn't move.

            "You can play later girl. When you can remember what you're doing." Zuzu smirked and took her other hand and led her out of the room.

            "Brenton's behind this." Lexiter accused the second Jen left the room.

            "How can you say that? You have no proof!" Daniel said.

            "Isn't it obvious? He sent Spike and Aeris to Pierrespoint and it gets blown up!"

            "But there were Circle members spotted there. He had to send them." Badguy pointed out.

            "Just the two of them? If it was that major a situation he would have more people." Sypher leaned against the wall. "And what about Matt Ranedrum? He was at the club."

            "He was? Damn, missed it."

            "Yeah, it was great! Apparently he still wants Zuzu. Heh." He laughed, rubbing his nose. Sypher grinned and Lexiter threw her hands in the air.

            "That's not the point. He was there. He must have had something to do with this. But how could he have known we were going there?" 

            "Lucky guess?"

            "Damn it! Fuck you Sypher. Knock it off." She started pacing.

            "Can you not do that? You're making me feel sick again." Daniel whined, clearing his throat after. She stopped and spun, staring at him.

            "Oh please! Anyway, Brenton must have told him."

            "No one told Brenton where we were going, did they?"

            "Haven't you ever heard of bugs?"

            "Lex, you're paranoid." She sighed, throwing her hands up again and storming out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I hope you liked this chapter. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE is in the next chapter and talking, so it might take a bit to get up. Hopefully by Sunday night, but I have an essay to write. . Enjoy!!

ALSO!!! EVERYONE READ THIS!!: I don't remember if I posted this before, and really I'm too lazy to check. I want to get a collection of theme songs for everyone. If you have one that fits your character let me know. All Final Fantasy games must have a good soundtrack. Hehehehee!!! So anyway, I don't care what sort of music it is as long as it meets this requirement: It has to fit your characters inner personality as well as the one the display (mainly inner though, and somewhat outer) and the reason why: Sypher's theme is Someday by Nickelback because he wants to get revenge on the Circle for his family (and because he wants everything to work out with Jen. ^_~) And Jen's theme is Fallen by Sarah McLaughlin because it fits her inner personality and how she always tries and feels like she fails. If you haven't heard the songs you should. They're good. ^_^ Fit the characters to a T. Anyway PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP think about this! I really would like to compile a cool list of songs for the "game."  ^_~ THANKS and I really hope you enjoyed. 


	16. Conference: Part One

To Antimony Sulfide: I would LOVE to include that in the story if I can do it justice. If you have an email address I would love to discuss some things with you. I think it would be interesting to include that in the story. I would love to know more! Also, I have a question for you that I would like to keep secret. ::glances at all the curious eyes around her:: BACK OFF! IF HE AGREES YOULL FIND OUT LATER!!! ::watches everyone step back a bit:: LMAO!!  Anyway, if not I'll find another way to get around it. ^_^ As for Zuzu being an extension of a person I do not know. Ninja Girl Emi? What say you? ^_^ About my music. ::looks at her pile on the desk and sorts through them:: Just got the Clay Aiken cd. ::hears sniggers:: DON'T LAUGH! ITS GOOD! ::continues flipping:: Linkin Park, One Twelve, Nsync ::hides it blushing:: Lifehouse, A-Teens, The ORIGINAL Doctor Doolittle musical soundtrack. . . I have tons and they are REALLY diverse. I just go through phases once in awhile. Evanescence just fit how I was feeling for awhile. ^_^ Oh, and I LOVE BILLIE HOLIDAY! ::sighs:: Her voice is so wonderful. She is truly a great. And thanks for the song suggestion for Jen. I like it! ^_^ I'll most likely be using that idea. 

To everyone: Just a few notes. What I write in this story, I am sorry if not everyone is comfortable with it. And just as a clarification, I have strong convictions about certain things such as sex that this story in no way reflects. I consider myself a writer and try to get out of the box I reside in by writing about things I would normally either not agree to, would not be possible, or interests me. So, that's just for everyone who is wondering about that. Jen is SOMEWHAT like me in some cases, but not in everything. Okay, not much, just a little, but still. Heh, I be quiet now and get typing. More notes at the end about the themes and such. Don't wanna take up too much room up here! ^_~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            A few hours later everyone in the compound, with the exception of the cadets and the few "elders" there were, were gathered in a large, dark grey room with a mahogany table and chairs. The room itself was soundproof, and with the assurances of both Sypher and Arlington, completely "bug-free." 

            Everyone stood, sat, or leaned against the wall in various locations. Jen stood in between Lexiter and Daniel, much suspecting they were flanking her to promote the fact that she was extremely short. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, standing in their shadows. The effects from the drug and antidote had worn off, and all three of them felt only one emotion at that moment: revenge. BlackJack swore to herself repeatedly that she would find the bartender and beat the living crap out of him for everything he caused.

            Eric stood against one of the walls by himself, arms crossed, looking at the floor. Lynn sat in a chair at the table next to Amarent, who she kept glancing up at every few seconds, hiding a slight grin. Dagger, Zidane, and Vivi sat on the other side of her, Vivi almost actually standing on the chair in order to see over the table top.

            Squall stood in a corner of the room, hand on his Gunblade, with Seifer standing a ways away from him. Rinoa sat at the table with Angelo in her lap. Zell stood behind her with Quistis and Irvine on both sides of him. Once in awhile Zell would look over at Jen, who just stared at the table. 

            Blade, Alessa, Ryu and Angel stood off to one side looking bored and waiting for the "meeting" to start. Mal sat at the table near the captains also looking bored until Michael came and sat next to her, leaning back on the chair. Chaos Angel sat down in an empty seat near them and put his hands on the table, while Oren took a seat next to him.

            Zuzu and Badguy came in with Sypher and sat while Sypher took a spot near the captains on the other side of the table. Jen didn't look at him. Zuzu sat down near Irvine and looked at him, grinning. He smiled at her and she winked, then turned her attention back to the front of the room. Spike and Aeris came in and stood near the door, arms crossed, wondering why they were all supposed to be there. Bennett walked in then with a stack of papers and handed them to Lexiter when Jen wouldn't touch them. She looked at them briefly and he nodded, taking a seat next to Sypher.

            Ebonie wandered in then with Tidus and Yuna followed by Auron. They sat down near Oren and waited, Ebonie quietly explaining what was most likely happening. Alex came in with Wakka shortly after still talking about soccer and blitzball. They took seats next to Yuna and Tidus.

            Shock was the next one to come in trailing Rikku and Yuffie who were chatting happily as he watched them, slightly adoring. Daniel looked up briefly, a questioning look on his face before turning to the door to watch Reise, Lisa, Vincent, Cloud and Tifa stroll through. Cid burst through a second later followed by Nanaki. Angelo saw him and barked once cheerfully until Rinoa put her hand on his head to calm him. They all took seats except for Cloud, Cid, Vincent and Nanaki, who stood behind their new friends.

            Lexiter looked at her watch and nudged Jen. "What?" She asked, seemingly coming out of a trance.

            "Guess who's not here." Jen looked around at all the faces and sighed. 

            "Severine." She shook her head and was about to say forget her, get on with it when a loud shriek was heard down the hall. Half the new people jumped out of their seats. Everyone else just raised an eyebrow and watched as Severine burst through the door laughing madly.

            "I DID IT!" She screamed, dancing around. Jen blinked a few times.

            "Did what?"

            "Elizabeth Three is COMPLETE!" She shouted.

            "Where is it?"

            "Back at the lab. I didn't want to bring it here. I want you to come see it there and test it out for me."

            "Oh alright."

            "Can we get on with this then?" Lexiter asked rather impatiently. Severine looked hurt for a moment before cheering up and sitting down next to Sypher. Everyone quieted down as Lexiter stood up straight, the papers in her hand.

            "Ladies and gentleman," she started, and paused for effect. A slow grin broke over her face. "It's payday." There was a deep silence as everyone stared at her, the newbies looking around the room at the others as some mouths started to fall open.

            "Wait, does- does that mean-" Alex stammered, barely able to contain his excitement.

            "We've been hired out." There was another pause before a loud burst of cheers erupted in the room. Lexiter dropped the papers on the table and looked at them. Most of them were talking excitedly amongst themselves. "All the Circle members have been spotted all over the world. The leaders of those nations have contacted us, and are quite desperate for our help."

            "What's the pay?" Michael asked from his seat. Lexiter looked over at him.

            "Fifty grand a piece." There were a few whistles and more jaw dropping at the sound of their new paychecks.

            "They must be getting desperate." Alex snorted, putting his feet on the table. "But hey, that's fine with me!"

            "Finally get to see some fucking action!" Badguy shouted. Zuzu and Sypher laughed, Bennett just snorting.

            "Why is everyone so happy about the upcoming battles?" Vivi asked from his seat, now standing on the chair to see everyone clearly. "You could all die." The room grew silent for a few moments before Oren cleared his throat and spoke.

            "We were all born into this war. We've never known a time of peace. The only thing we can do is fight." Mal leaned forward as everyone finished agreeing to the statement and stood up slowly. They all turned to her.

            "Most of us would die protecting the things we love. You tell me, what's the point of living when you know you can do something to stop others from being in pain?" The room burst into applause by all the NA members and Mal blushed, sitting back down.

            "Well said Mal! Well said!" Reise cheered from his spot. 

            "Then if that's settled, we need to know, which of you new people are going to fight with us." Daniel said, leaning against the table.

            "It's going to be hard. The Archon Circle is ruthless. They have nothing to lose, and everything to gain." Jen continued.

            "Some of you may die." Lexiter finished. The group turned to the newbies and watched them expectantly. Cloud stepped forward.

            "We'll fight. We've known danger before." A few claps were heard and they looked over to Squall.

            ". . ." They waited a minute as he collected his thoughts. "We're here and you need our help. The only right thing to do would be to fight." Zell cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

            "Careful chicky. Don't hurt yourself before you get the chance to prove yourself." Seifer snickered. Zell turned on him and launched himself at the taller man, Spike, who was near them, stepping in between.

            "No fighting between allies. It gives the Circle something to use against you. Not a safe decision." Zell frowned and backed off, Seifer grinning deeply. Next they looked to Zidane who sat in his chair, tail whipping around behind him.

            "Why are you looking at me?" He asked. Jen smirked.

            "Well it does appear you have more leadership qualities than anyone else that came with you." Dagger nodded to him and he jumped up onto his chair.

            "Alright! We'll do it!" Vivi shook his head and hung it, while Amarent remained stoic. Lastly they looked at Tidus and Auron. Lexiter grinned a bit at Auron who instead turned his attention to Tidus.

            "Of course we'll fight! Get rid of this circle so everyone can live a normal life!" Wakka nodded.

            "Alright then. Now, we just have to figure out who is going to go after whom." BlackJack said, sighing as she picked up the papers again.

            "I want Aerick." Jen said softly.

            "I know you do. Says here that he's been spotted in New York City in the United States. The president has requested some people go over and aid them. He's apparently already caused the destruction of some town in Connecticut."

            "I'm going too." Sypher said, standing. Jen looked at him briefly before turning away. Hardly anyone knew about what had recently happened between the two. 

            "Won't you be needed here?" Jen asked, looking towards Daniel. 

            "Please! Arlington can run the show while I'm gone. I want a piece of Aerick. He killed my family." He finished, slamming his fist on the table. She nodded and looked up.

            "I'll go." Zell said, stepping forward. Severine raised her hand grinning. 

            "Someone has to watch out for you." Jen snorted before nodding. 

            "What about the others?" Jen asked. Lexiter picked up the next paper.

            "Daniel Mendoza has been spotted in Spain." Eric picked his head up and walked forward.

            "I'm going."

            "Who do you want to take?" Daniel asked. Eric narrowed his eyes.

            "No one. I fight him alone."

            "No. You aren't going alone." Jen said. He shook his head.

            "I will get him myself. I don't need help." Jen narrowed her eyes as they flashed a dangerous green.

            "You will take someone with you." She said through clenched teeth. He shook his head and Jen lost it. She jumped on the table and walked over to him, Mal sinking in her seat and Michael quickly getting out and moving away as her hand reached for the gun. She towered over him and he looked up at her. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE I FOUND YOU AND BROUGHT YOU HERE?" She yelled. He didn't move. "Well I'll TELL YOU! And this is for EVERYONE who doesn't know!" She spun around, Lexiter sinking back and leaning against the wall with Daniel. Sypher looked down. Severine looked away as did Mal, Zuzu and Badguy.

            "Before have you of you came here we were all in the same group." She pointed to everyone that had looked away in shame. "We were under a captain by the name of Adrian Irons. He was the best damn captain you could ever have! And you know what happened? He went on a mission alone. I don't see him here, do you?" She asked Eric, getting in his face. His eyebrow twitched briefly.

            "No one goes alone since that incident." Lexiter said, as Jen stalked back to her end of table. "I may want to go alone, but I never will. It's not fair to everyone who has to suffer the loss."

            "I'll go with him." Nanaki said, his tail curled around him. Lynn nodded and shot her hand up in the air.

            "Us too!" She pointed to Amarent who shrugged.

            "I'm not baby-sitting."

            "Lynn can take care of herself." Mal argued. Lynn looked at her gratefully and nodded. Eric sighed and stepped back, defeated.

            "Now that that's settled." Daniel grabbed the next sheet of papers. "Matt Randedrum is still here in France."

            "I'M STAYING!" Zuzu shouted, jumping up. "There is no way in HELL I'm going elsewhere when that fucker is right in my neighborhood." Jen grinned.

            "I think we should send her elsewhere."

            "Do it and I kick your ass bitch!"

            "I'd like to see you try!" 

            "NAME IT GIRL!" She grinned, toying with her fans. Jen laughed, shaking her head.

            "I should stay too." Badguy said. "What with running the fucking hospital and all." He took out a cigarette and lit it. "Can't just leave all the cadets to killing themselves now could I? Sides, I'd like to have another go with Matt." He winked at Zuzu who grinned.

            "I'm staying." Mal said. She didn't want to leave the country just yet when her sister still needed to get situated. Jen nodded, understanding.

            "I'll stay." Irvine said, nodding. Daniel picked up the next report. 

            "That bastard." He swore. He frowned. "Zack Daghar is in Germany. I'm going." He looked up at Quistis, a small smile playing across his face for a second. She didn't know why but she smiled back.

            "I'd like to help out if I may." He nodded and looked at everyone else. Lisa pointed a finger in the air signaling she would go while Vincent looked on. He didn't know what to do. Reise grinned.

            "So what country has the hottest girls?" Angel almost fell over.

            "You've GOT to be kidding me!" She frowned and would have hit him if he were closer. He chuckled merrily, not yet making his choice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, this was only part one of two parts for this chapter. My reasons? A) I'm WAY tired and need to go to bed but I wanted to get SOMETHING up. B) If I just left it the way I intended it would have been really long and I probably would not have been able to upload it. So, if your character did not say anything THIS chapter, gomen, and they WILL next chapter!! ^_^ Laterz!! ::goes to sleep which she direly needs::


	17. Conference: Part Two

Okay, sorry this took awhile to get up. I really wanted to do a few chapters during my break but I really didn't have the time. It takes me a few hours to write a chapter, and my boyfriend was only home a few days, so I didn't want to make him suffer and watch a movie (or two) while I wrote out one of these chapters. ^_^

To Everyone: I'm still looking at the themes. It's going to take a bit to listen to them all, but I'll let you know what I think of them as soon as I can. So far the all look great. Also, I think I'm changing Jen's theme from Fallen by Sarah McLauchlin to Faint by Linkin Park. Faint is just much more of her outside personality as WELL as her inner. So I think I'll do that. Fallen would be more of her alone, no one around theme. 

To c-kai: Great pic! Love Mal!! And to everyone who the page doesn't work for, and hasn't figured it out, put another ww in front of the w. ^_^

To Antimony Sulfide: I'll be sending you a review/message soon. I just have to get my lazy butt in gear. 

To raistlin23: poke poke poke poke poke. . . Told you I'd do this. . .  poke poke poke poke poke poke poke. . . When are you going to review ON THE SITE? ::tilts head like the pic of Farfie watching Schu eat the cookies:: poke poke poke. . . I don't care if you beta read it or not, it would be nice to get you to submit an actual review. . .poke poke pokepokepokepokepoke. . . ::continues:: ^_~ Sorry to everyone that endured that. Raistlin23 I know in real life. He's my boyfriend. ::giggles:: pokepokepokepoke REVIEW DAMNIT!!!! -.-

Also just want to say that the groupings took me FOREVER to come up with. They are not permanent, so just bear with me on it. If you don't like some of groupings I'm sorry. Hope I didn't forget anyone! . And now to just let you know who the ten Circle Members are (actually nine, one of them will be revealed later. ::thinks:: yeah. . . some of the people's stats weren't posted here, but they will be soon (no BAX, not the OTHERS ^_~)) : Aerick Bosnar, Zack Daghar, Daniel Mendoza, Matt Ranedrum, Davik Matale, Victor Degrail, Xag Komdosuki, Oni Arashi, and Sabrynthe. . .  SOOOO SORRY if I spelled any wrong. I'm not looking at the names right now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Jen looked up after a few minutes while Daniel rifled through the papers and looked at Lisa. "Lisa, I want you and Vincent to come with me." She announced suddenly. Daniel looked up.

            "But I thought-"

            "No. If we run into Aerick while we're over there we're going to need an array of weapons. He gets flustered around swords."

            "Alright. So who wants to come with me then?" He asked, looking around. Ebonie finally stood up cheerfully.

            "We'll go!" She said smiling, pointing at Tidus and Yuna. He frowned for a second and shrugged, putting the folder for Zack off to the side. He handed Jen the one on Aerick and slid Daniel Mendoza's over to Eric, who stepped forward to collect it. Zuzu picked up Matt's which slid over to her and she opened it, frowning as she looked at all the information on him.

            "Ok. Davik Matale is in Saudi Arabia." He looked over to Shock who nodded. "And who do you want to take?"

            "We'll go!" Rikku said happily, pointing to Yuffie. Shock frowned at them.

            "I don't think that's a wise idea."

            "Why not?"

            "Because it's not safe."

            "Oh please! If you had any idea what we went through on our own worlds!" Yuffie started, crossing her arms.

            "I don't think-"

            "We're going." Rikku said, looking at Daniel, who looked at Shock. Shock sighed, shaking his head, defeated.

            "I'll go too, ya?" Wakka said. Alex nodded.

            "Me too."

            "Same here!" Blade called from her spot with the girls. Daniel slid the folder over to Shock who looked through it showing it to Rikku and Yuffie.

            "Xag Komdosuki is in England."

            "That would be me." Oren said, waiting for the folder to be slid over to him. Cloud nodded, looking at Tifa.

            "We'll go with him."

            "Anyone else?"

            "We will." Alessa said, pointing to herself and Ryu, who nodded. Daniel looked back down at the papers. 

            "Oni Arashi is in Japan."

            "That would be me. Don't have anywhere else to go as of yet. I'd like to see this Oni. Heard much about him recently." Lexiter said, taking the manila folder handed to her. She opened it and peered inside, grinning. "You all know the routine. Who's coming?"

            "I will." Auron said softly. Tidus looked at him surprised for a moment before a grin broke out over his face. Angel, Chaos Angel and Seifer all stepped forward while Zidane, Dagger and Vivi raised their hands briefly.

            "Didn't think that many people would volunteer to go with me." She snorted. Jen looked down at the notes she had been mindlessly making at blinked a few times.

            "Reise, have you made up your mind yet?"

            "Yeah. I'm staying here. I didn't like that bastards attitude at the club." He frowned and then winked at Zuzu, who rolled her eyes laughing.

            "How fun." She said.

            "We'll stay too." Rinoa said, inclining her head towards Squall. "It's just easier with Angelo."

            "I'll go with Eric." Michael said. "Just this feeling I have." 

            "Same with us." Aeris said from her spot. She had known Daniel Mendoza before and wanted to have a few choice words with him. Hopefully a choice few that would end with him lying dead in the street. Spike put a hand on her arm and squeezed gently.

            "Alright, I think that's it." Lexiter said.

            "No." Jen said, and turned to Cid. He looked around.

            "Oh fuck it. I'll go with you then. How's that sound Vinny?" Vincent raised an eyebrow at the shorter man and looked at him.

            "Oh the fun we shall have." He said dryly. Jen snorted and grabbed the pen again, making notes on her folder.

            "Bennett?"

            "Nah, I'm gonna stay here. Keep the cadets in line while your gone. They won't listen to the others, but they have to listen to a second."

            "Don't be afraid to kill a few dozen while we're gone." BlackJack said. Everyone laughed, except for her. "I'm serious."

            "Wait, before we go, I have a few questions." Shock said, standing. Everyone turned to look at the very tall man."

            "Yes?"

            "This seems like a trap to me. Why are they all suddenly scattering when for years they would remain in the same place together?"

            "They finally got fucking smarter?" Badguy joked. They looked at him to shut him up.

            "No joking. We could be playing right into their hands."

            "It's a risk we're going to have to take, isn't it?" Ryu glared. "What other way will we get to them? We can't just go waltzing into their base now can we?"

            "Besides that, we don't even know where their base of operations is anymore." Oren pointed out.

            "Okay, fine. I see your point. But isn't there supposedly ten Circle members? I'm only counting seven." Everyone else counted the groups.

            "Hey, yeah." Alessa said, frowning. "What happened to the other three?"

            "No reports of them yet. We can't do anything about them until we know where they are." Daniel sighed.

            "Who is missing?"

            "Don't know. Never knew the others by name." 

            "Are we finished now?" Jen asked, stepping away from the table. Severine looked over at Badguy who nodded. They stood up together as Badguy cleared his throat. "Oh what is it now?" Jen said, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

            "We contacted Damon and Janiyra's families. They're coming to get the bodies." Badguy said, his hands resting on the table as he looked at them. Everyone paused and looked at the captains who stood still.

            "When?" Jen asked, standing up straight.

            "Tomorrow." Severine whispered. "We told them we would have the traditional 'Going Home' ceremony for them." They all nodded.

            "Thank you." Jen whispered. "Alright everyone, you know what that means." She held back any tears. She wouldn't cry anymore. It was over. "Make sure your uniforms are clean." She grabbed the folder and nodded to them before starting to walk away.

            "Hey, uh Jen?"

            "Yes?"

            "Aren't you going to come to the shooting range and test out the new gun? Everyone else is coming."

            "I'd rather not, right now." Severine grinned.

            "It's a FIRE gun." She said slyly. Jen stopped walking and spun around.

            "That's right. Well, what could it hurt."

            Everyone stood up and headed out the door towards the shooting range while Severine ran to her lab to retrieve Elizabeth Three. 

            After a few minutes they were all hanging around the large indoor shooting ranged looking at Severine who was holding the Elizabeth Three delicately. She waited for everyone to be quiet so she could start the speech she had been preparing. She was quiet proud of the first two guns in the series, and this one was just as good. Everyone was quiet, and she began.

            "This is the Elizabeth Three. She's the third gun in the Elizabeth series, preceded by One and Two. E-One was a water magic gun." She paused to pulled it out of the temporary holster she was wearing. "The magic was contained in this container right here and sprayed out, hitting opponents." She put the E-One away and pulled out a much smaller green gun. Some people snorted and she glared at them. "This is the E-Two, a powerful, though small, gun that produces a hurricane like wind. The magic is once again right in this little container."

            "It's so fucking small." Cid grumbled.

            "Yeah, but it packs a mighty big punch." Alex said. Lexiter sighed.

            "I remember the day it was first tested. In here." She sighed again, shaking her head.  Everyone else cringed.

            "What? What the fuck could THAT thing do?" Cid asked.

            "It's like letting loose a tornado in a china shop." Mal tried to explain. "Major damage and not wise. At all." She added. Severine cleared her throat again.

            "The E-three is slightly modified from the first two. It has no chamber in which the magic was stored. As I'm sure everyone knows it exploded every time it was shot." 

            "No kidding! Nearly gave everyone a heart attack a few times Sev!" Badguy laughed. She frowned before smiling slightly and continuing.

            "Yes, well that would have just made more work for you. Anyways, as I was saying, the E-Three has been modified so that it shoots bullets, much like a regular handgun. These bullets, however, contain the fire magic. There are three types of bullets. The Eliza, Lizzy and Beth. Beth cannot be used because there are only five bullets for emergencies. When fired and the target is struck, Beth destroys everything within a fifteen meter radius."

            "Which fire magic is it?"

            "Isn't it obvious? It's Firaga. Lizzy is Fira magic and bursts on contact. Not as powerful as Beth, but more so than Eliza. Eliza is just like any regular fire magic. It causes the target to catch fire and burn, but not explode, unless the target is highly flammable of course. What's great about the Eliza is that it can be used in any gun uses forty-five calibers." Jen grinned slightly evilly. "Jen, would you do the honors?"

            "Of course." Jen took the gun and inspected it, juggling it between her hands for a second. She looked at the Eliza clip and put it in the gun, aiming it across the room at the dummy that was standing there. She looked down the barrel for a second and pulled the trigger.

            It was just like any other gun, but the target burst into flames. She grinned and pulled out the clip, replacing it with the clip of Lizzy that Severine handed her. She did the same and squeezed the trigger and watched with everyone else as the target exploded. They all felt a momentary wave of heat before it was extinguished.

            "That's fucking awesome." Badguy said in awe as he stared at the place where the target once stood. Jen had a sly grin on her face as she handed Severine the E-Three and took the clip or Eliza and pulled out a bullet. She took out her revolver and replaced one of the bullets with the new one and pulled the hammer back before squeezing the trigger. Sure enough it did fire, and the new target that stood next to the old one burst into flames. Jen started laughing.

            "This has to be the BEST invention EVER!" She laughed and threw her arms around Severine, who turned red from the praise. "Pure work of genius!"

            "Thanks." She said softly, almost unable to breath as Jen squeezed her. 

            "Sypher, get your ass over there, I want to test this on a live subject.

            "What the- fuck no!" He yelled, stepping back to be safe behind Oren. "Find some other damn guinea pig!" Everyone else laughed.

            "You're a trigger-happy Pyro, Jen." Zuzu laughed.

            "Maybe that's what we should call her from now on." Michael teased. 

            "Nah, too long." Zuzu joked. "But Pyro could work." Jen sighed.

            "Please. You can come up with something better than that. Pyro is SO overplayed." She winked and started to walk towards the door. "Excellent job Severine."

            "And everyone, don't forget what is going on tomorrow. And we leave in two days for our destinations." Lexiter warned, glaring at them all before following Jen and Daniel out the door. Some people left while others wanted to play with the E-Three themselves.

            "Are you going to make more of these?" Alessa asked, holding the gun in her hands in amazement.

            "Course! They're going to be mass-produced like the others."

            Somewhere in the United States a tall man sat in a leather chair with a golden band over his eyes. He pushed the chair back slightly and put his long legs on the mahogany table. He reached up when he heard his platinum watch beep and pressed a tiny button on the side of the band. 

            Instantly he was standing in a dark grey room with a black mahogany table and black leather chairs, few lights accenting the walls. He looked around and nodded to the one of the man as he took a seat opposite.

            "Why does everyone have to be so fucking late." Matt Ranedrum growled, glaring at the older man who sat down, resting his chin on his fingers.

            "Temper, temper young Matt. Shall you never learn?" Aerick Bosnar sneered, his eyes diverting to the other areas of the room as seven other members of the Circle popped in and sat down.

            "Where is Paul?" Victor Degrail asked, sitting in the seat next to Aerick and Davik Matale.

            "He may not have been able to get away from them." Zack Daghar said from his seat as he looked at the table.

            "Well that's just great."

            "Can we get on with this? I'm scheduled to be in Esperanza in an hour." Daniel said, his eyes narrowed.

            "Oh, it's always about you." Matt snorted.

            "Boys, boys." Xag Komdosuki sighed. "Must we go through this every time? Now lets just go over our agendas so we can all leave. I'm going to be heading towards Bristol, England in a few days. There are some people there that have been very unco-operative with our efforts."

            "Torture the bastards." Aerick frowned. "Make them an example to others."

            "Oh I'm sure I will." Xag sneered. "Always the one for torture when you can, eh Bosnar?"

            "I will be heading towards Neo Tokyo in three days time." Oni Arashi said so quietly they all strained to hear him.

            "Why?"

            "It does not concern any of you." He said, looking specifically at Zack, who frowned.

            "I'll be in Florida." Aerick said. Matt snorted.

            "Sounds like someone is on vacation."

            "Fuck you." He mouthed. Matt's eyes twitched as he looked at him.

            "I'm staying here in France."

            "We'll be in Saudi Arabia." Davik said. Victor laughed.

            "Waiting for Shock to come to us." He kept laughing until Davik smacked him in the back of the head.

            "You are sometimes a disgrace to the Circle. Get a hold of yourself man." 

            "Look what the bastard did to me!" Victor yelled, holding out his silver metal arm. "You think I'm going to let him walk away whole again? My dear friend," he raged, "you are sadly mistaken."

            "Just keep your eyes on the mission and when it's over you can have him."

            "Germany." Zack said, raising a finger in the air. "And I hope that fucking Daniel follows me."

            "I have business elsewhere." Sabrynthe said softly.  They all looked at him for a moment, shocked, almost forgetting he had been there. 

            "What ARE you doing exactly?"

            "Securing weapons for us." 

            "Oh. Well that's nice." Aerick frowned. 

            "Before we go, where the hell are all the women?" Davik asked. "Haven't been pestered by the bitches in awhile."

            "I have Suina with me." Matt said.

            "Genocide followed me to Spain." Daniel frowned, rolling his eyes. 

            "Roni." Zack grinned. "What a fucked up bitch." He burst out laughing. "This should be interesting with her."

            "I have Olivia." Xag replied dutifully while Zack kept laughing.

            "I have Koga."

            "Does he count as a girl or a guy?" Zack stopped laughing, confused.

            "Koga is Koga." Oni shrugged. "But with me nonetheless."

            "Alright, I'm getting out of here." Aerick said, standing. "You don't need me anymore." He took a step back from his seat while the other agreed and did the same. He reached up and touched the side of his face.

            A second later he was sitting in his chair again, legs still on the table. He removed the gold band from his head and placed it on the desk before reclining in the chair. Tomorrow was a busy day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I hope everyone enjoyed it!! ^_^ The bad guys have made their appearance. And to BAX, if you could email me telling me how you want our friends to appear I'm thinking they are going to be with Aerick unless you have other plans. ^_^

See you later everyone! I have to update my other fics now!! ^_~


	18. Final Farewell, and the Departures

To PokemonJoe: Glad you liked her! To everyone else who requested a pic of their character, give me some time. Finals are coming up and I'm going nuts. I'll try to get everyone who requested it.

Awhile back I forgot to say thanks to Red Mage Neko WAY back. Thanks for being review 100!! So as thanks I'm going to try to draw Shock soon. Just a warning, I never can draw guys decently. Sypher was one of the first that came out looking like a decent looking guy. But I'll try. ^_^

Oh, and I have to repost the picture of Reise that was sent to me because it never got put up and I never realized it! . Sorry CursedAngelofSephiroth.

Wow! I think that's it for notes. . . WAIT! I lied. My muse just bit me and reminded me that I was supposed to ask you all something. Okay, I had another idea. Rather, SHE did. I know everyone has their limit breaks. But I was thinking it would be interesting if the people (they are no longer characters ^_~) had favorite moves. For example: Sypher's favorite non-limit break move would be. . . when he gets knocked on the ground and it near a wall he raises on leg and puts it against the persons throat (or chest depending on their size) and pushes them against the wall (all while he is on his hands and knees) and then he slowly stands, leg still against them until they are dangling. He has long legs, so it works for him, hehehe, and he's thin, but built VERY well. I could add this to battles to make it more than the generic fight scene with limit breaks. ^_^ If you can think of one, send it along. You don't have to though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

February 22, 2100 (I'm dating all the chapters now.)

            The next morning everyone awoke with a heavy fog hanging over them. Tomorrow they would all be leaving and who knew what would happen. But most importantly, today they were saying goodbye to Damon and Janiyra, forever. 

            Everyone dressed in their uniforms that consisted of straight-legged dark grey pants, a tight black shirt, black boots, black belt with a silver buckle, and a dark grey jacket which some left un-buttoned while others buttoned the bottom three. Some of the uniforms had special insignia on it. The three captains sported a gold, cursive C and the left side, while the Flight Technician's had an eye with wings attached to it. But all the uniforms had their names on it; their last names or codenames. 

            They were all gathered in the large training grounds with the pond and the glass and grass. The three captains stood with the full NA members directly behind them, the newest people in their own clothes, separated into the groups they would be departing with in just a few short hours. Behind them were the cadets. Everyone stood with their feet slightly spread and hands behind their backs. In the middle of the room lay Damon and Janiyra's bodies on the ground in their uniforms. They looked like they were gazing up at the stars. On the other side of them, opposite the NA stood their family members, in line with the ones they lost.

            BlackJack, Masters, and Hynes stepped forward together and stood just a few feet away from the bodies of their comrades. Coming to meet them in the center were Damon's aunt and uncle, and Janiyra's mother and father. Her two older brothers stayed behind and watched.

            Janiyra's mother, Natuma stood gracefully in front of her daughter looking down at her. She wore a dusty red dress that was wrapped around her body several times with a color made of strands of roped beads. On her feet she wore simple sandals. Her hair had been cropped close to her head with a band around her forehead made of the same yellow and red beads of the color. Chief Mazuni stood next to her wearing a solid red wrap around his waist, and a robe draped over his shoulders. He wore a few necklaces on his neck, and a simple headdress. Simple sandals adorned his feet and he leaned heavily on a staff with a lion's head carved on the end. 

            "Kwa heri, binti yangu." He said while waving his right arm over his daughter's body. Then for the benefit of those who didn't understand Swahili, he repeated it in English. "Goodbye, my daughter." Natuma let out a wail and buried her face in her hands as her two strong sons came to collect her. The both wore the red wrap around their waists and the simple sandals. One, however, had a red tattoo on his forehead of a strange design.

            Damon's aunt and uncle stepped forward then. His aunt wore a simple black dress and his uncle a grey suit and silver shirt. They stopped in front of him and his Aunt Kathleen lowered herself to her knees and leaned over, gently kissing his cold forehead. She held back a sob as the captains watched, their faces like frozen stone. His Uncle Stefan looked down wearily and closed his eyes.

            "Au revoir, mon neveu." He said, and crossed his arms over the boy's head in a sign of the cross. All three of the captains couldn't help be feel the tears threaten to leak from their eyes. No one liked to lose someone like this.

            Four of the stronger cadets were called forward and picked up the bodies gently and carried them to the side of the room where the stood for a moment, before leaving through a small, almost hidden side door. It was done. They would be going home in just moments.

            "Hali Ngani?" Chief Mazuni asked the three of them. "How are you?" They bowed there heads until Jen spoke up.

            "Rafiku zangu weme nimepotea." She responded, her voice almost robotic in the way it responded. "I have lost my friends." She expected him to know what she meant despite the coldness in her voice. 

            "Ji angalie." Natuma said, holding out her arm and taking Jen's then Lexiter's, who towered over the tiny woman. "Take care."

            "Ahsante." BlackJack replied, bowing her head to the woman. "Thank you." Chief Mazuni turned to his two sons and motioned for them. They followed and the four of them left out the door their daughter was taken. 

            Kathleen rushed forward, throwing her arms around Jen, sobbing as Jen bit the inside of her cheek. Stefan came forward and tried to pry her away. Daniel moved to help him. "You're always welcome with us Jennifer." She sobbed, her face splotchy red from crying so hard. Jen swallowed and nodded, not looking at them, afraid her floodgate would open and she would lose everything she had tried so hard to control. 

            "Come, Kathleen. It's okay." Stefan said, his accent thick. She was pried from Jen and gently led away out to the door. Before she left she turned and looked pitifully at Jen, who stared above her head. As they left and the door shut for the final time that day, a huge weight seemed to be taken off everyone's shoulders. Jen looked suddenly tired again, as did BlackJack and Daniel. And tomorrow was another busy day. They turned to the others and looked at them. Most of them were frozen in place, no emotions filtering through even though inside they were torn. Everyone had been trained well. Only Severine wept silently on Sypher's arm, who held her calmly, his sparkling blue eyes blinking rapidly. 

            Everyone stood in their places, waiting for their commands. "Everyone make sure you're packed for tomorrow. We leave at nine in the morning. Make sure you have every weapon you're going to need, and equip your magic. You're free the rest of the day. Use it wisely." She turned to the other two captains and nodded her head curtly before leaving. 

            The cadets left, relieved at being free for the day while some of the older members lingered. Jen placed her hand on Daniel's arm and smiled. "You going to be alright?" He asked questioningly, looking at her with a frown. She nodded.

            "It's over. The pressure is gone." She said and walked towards the door. Sypher pulled away from Severine for a minute and followed her as she left. She turned as soon as she got in the hall.

            "What do you want Sypher? Can't you just fucking leave me in peace for a few bloody hours?" She demanded, her usual threat gone.

            "Please, just come with me. There's something I want to give you before we leave tomorrow."

            "What?"

            "Consider it an early birthday present." His eyes twinkled in the hope that it would take away the pain that was so clearly there.

            "You are a fucking bastard, you know that, right?"

            "Yeah, but I'm a fucking bastard who loves you." He said, before almost punching himself. He turned and grabbed her arm before she could process what he said dragged her to the garage.

            "Why are we going to the garage?"

            "You'll see. Don't ask questions. And don't ask when I did it." 

            "Um, okay." She said, frowning. He opened the door and led her in, his heart skipping beats.

            'She's going to love it. She will.' He tried to reassure himself. 'But what if she hates it? What if she kills me?' He started to panic instead. He stopped her in place before her car, which had been covered. She frowned.

            "What the FUCK did you do to my car? Tell me you didn't ruin it."

            "I said birthday present, didn't I?" He grinned and placed his hand on the cover. "Happy really early birthday, Jen." He said and pulled the brown cloth off quickly. Her car looked the same for a moment and she frowned, tilting her head to the side. Then she gasped, a slow grin breaking over her face.

            "You son of a bitch!" She cried happily throwing herself at her car. Painted on the sides in various shades of red were flames that ran the entire length of the car. Yet when she moved to the side the almost disappeared. "This is great! I've really been meaning to do this for sometime." She ran her hand along the hood of the car to the passenger side door where Sypher stood, grinning. "Thank you." She said, smiling. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before laughing and heading back out. 

            Sypher froze at the touch, a familiar swirling sensation starting in the pit of his stomache. He groaned slightly and frowned as she walked away. "That's it? Just that little kiss?" He teased. She turned her head, still walking.

            "Take the day off Syph. And don't come bothering me." She kept walking until she had left the room, shutting the door behind her. He sighed, head lowered, running his fingers through his hair.

            "One of these days, I swear. . ." He trailed off before replacing the cover on her precious car and walking out the door.

            Severine walked to the lab and stopped outside the door for a moment, her head tilted like she was listening to something. She smiled and turned, heading instead to the elevator that led to the aboveground floors of the building. She pressed her hand on the keypad and entered as it opened. 

            A few minutes passed by before she reached the top floor. She left the elevator and turned to her right, pushing open doors that revealed a short staircase. She walked up them slowly, boots clicking on the cement. As she reached the top step she pulled off her jacket and left it on the railing. Pushing open the last set of door she stepped out into the swirling flakes of snow. Smiling she walked into it, her boots kicking up little flurries of them with every step. She sighed happily, leaning over the railing and looking down at the city below. Cars sped by once in awhile and people walked on, oblivious to her gaze, as tiny as ants. One little tear rolled from her eye and she let it sit there a moment before gently brushing it away.

            She closed her eyes, letting the cold flakes land on her skin as she remembers the times she and her "father" James Valentine would take walks in the snow. She remembers the laughing and the teasing and the occasional snow ball fight they would have. 

            A small chuckle freed itself from her lips as she heard a crunch behind her. She turned and was shocked to see Rinoa standing behind her. "How did you get up here?" She asked, her face red from the cold as well as being found by someone. 

            "I was watching you. It figures you would come to the top of the building." She said sweetly and started walking towards her. "I know a lot of people who would do the same." 

            "How did you get access?" She asked turning her back to look down at the streets again.

            "Daniel had us put into the system." She shrugged and then paused as she saw the edges of a scar on her back. "Oh my. . ." she started. Severine turned around and pulled her shirt down father, hiding that edge of the scar. "That's even bigger than Squall's!" She exclaimed. Severine frowned and walked back to the door.

            "It's nothing."

            "I'm sorry." Rinoa frowned.

            "It's alright." Severine said after a moment, smiling. "Nothing that can't be hidden."

            "How did you get it?"

            "I don't remember." She lied a little. She just didn't want to talk about it to her. Not now anyways. Not when she had been having such a wonderful time by herself.

            "We should get back inside. It's cold out here." Rinoa said, walking to the door, puffs of smoke coming out of her mouth. Severine smiled and followed her in, taking the jacket as she walked back down the stairs.

February 23, 2100

            They all stood around in the large hanger looking at each other solemnly. Today was yet another unhappy day as they prepared themselves to say goodbye. Shock, Rikku, Yuffie, Wakka, Alex, and Blade stood by a somewhat large cargo plane. On it, Shock and Alex had stored their cars to use in Saudi Arabia. Next to it sat the Highwind. The other day Shock and Cid had gone out to collect it and bring it back to the base for safekeeping. The six of them waved to the others and walked up the ramp onto the plane.

            "Good luck!" Severine called, sniffling sadly. She didn't want to see anyone leaving. Blade turned and smiled, waving back once more before the ramp slid up and sealed the plane. Everyone stepped back a few feet and watched as the ground opened up above them and the plane engines were turned on. After warming up a few minutes the plane started the vertical rise, Badguy shaking his head.

            "How he managed to get that thing to take off vertically like a helicopter is beyond me."

            "Guy's a true genius. Simple as that." Angel said sighing as one of her friends disappeared. 

            As soon as the ground above them was closed again they all wandered back to the garage to get in their own cars. The countries they were heading to had sent jets to pick them up and bring them over.

            "How nice." Lexiter had remarked, snorting when she heard the news. "Do they think we're incapable of bringing ourselves?"

            "It's just a security measure." Daniel said. Now they were all standing around their cars making sure they had everything they needed. Jen lifted the trunk of her car and looked in. Underneath a few bags of clothes was her small armory, Cid's Venus Gospel, Vincent's Death Penalty, and Sypher's Shock Therapy. She pulled the Death Penalty out and handed it to Vincent who took it questioningly. 

            "I can't fit everyone in here for the ride over to the airport. You're going to have to go with Lisa." Lisa stifled a small smile, the keys to her silver car in hand. He nodded and moved over to her. She looked at the rest of her group and then reached in and handed Cid the Venus Gospel. "Sorry, but I know Sypher's not going to want to go with Lisa. Would you mind?"

            "Not a problem." He said and moved over to her. She nodded and slammed the trunk shut. 

            "Alright ladies and gentleman. Saddle up. It's time to move out!" Sypher called. Jen rolled her eyes and they got in their cars. Jen stopped a moment before getting in as Zuzu almost knocked her over in a fierce hug.

            "You be careful there girl. Don't do anything stupid or overly heroic."

            "I should say the same to you." Jen smirked.

            "Nah, I'll let the guys do that for me." She winked. Jen climbed into her car and started it, revving the engine before taking off up the ramp. Lisa and the others were right behind her.

            Lexiter sighed and looked at her group. "Let's go you fucks. We haven't got all day." They rolled their eyes. Everyone made their way to the three cars they were taking. Lexiter, Angel, and Chaos Angel and climbed into the driver's seats and soon they were gone as well. Eric looked at his group frowning and shaking his head. He was taking his motorcycle, as were Spike and Aeris. Michael climbed into his truck with Nanaki, Lynn and Amarent. They were gone shortly as well. 

            Within half an hour everyone had left the base except for Mal, Zuzu, Badguy, Reise, Squall, Rinoa, her dog Angelo, and Irvine. Mal and Zuzu stood next to each other looking out the now shutting ramp. They sighed. "It's begun." Mal said sadly. Zuzu nodded, trying to smile.

            "Sure as hell gonna be quiet around here." 

            "Too quiet." Badguy said, stepping up behind her. "I don't like it already."

            "Well, we can always torment the cadets until we find out exactly where Matt is." Reise pointed out, trying to be humorous. Zuzu snorted.

            "Yeah, we could do that mon. But we should try to find Matt first."

            "Let's get Arlington to try to locate him." Mal said and turned. She glanced up at Irvine and smiled brightly as he nodded his head to her. He turned to Zuzu and did the same. She grinned and caught up with Mal.

            "Ya know, we could really get in trouble with all these cute guys around. Just us really. And Rinoa." Mal turned to her, trying to suppress a grin.

            "I suppose we could, if we didn't have work to do."

            Zuzu sighed dramatically. "It's always work with you. No fun." Mal shook her head and walked off to find Alrington.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just a tiny note about the language. I do not speak Swahili. But I found a website that has phrases and such. Some of them I had to put together, so if the order is wrong, I'm sorry. Seems alright for story purposes though. ^_^

I saved this note for the end because I didn't want everyone to go crazy looking at them all up there!! ^_^ This is in regards to magic usage in the game. Okay. Every Final Fantasy has their own ways of using it or only certain people can. Materia still works on future Earth. And as for the FF8 people, they can draw the magic off of the original characters. The rules apply to the FF9 and FF10 people. Only the ones that could use magic before can use it on Earth. True they could borrow the equipment but they wouldn't be able to use it well and it could be dangerous. 

As for the magic items on Earth, they are thin anklets that are worn on the left ankle (no complaints). This band is sorta like material. It must be equipped to use. Most people, however only choose to use one type. For example, Jen loves her fire, and Sypher loves his Bolt/lightning, whatever. Anyone can use them all but only to certain extents. You have to master the magic in order to be really good at it. Another example (sorry I keep using my characters, but I know about their magic) is Jen using Ice or water magic. She learned to use it because its what counteracts her fire, but she's not very good at it. Her attacks if she ever had to use it would be really pathetic. And in order to "draw" the magic of the band you must bring your hands and/or weapons over to the left side of your body for a second while the magic transfers (damn I'm picky.) So if you want to include a description that'd be great, but you don't have to and I'll come up with one for them. Jen's and Sypher's description is in a review if you want to see what I mean. (too long to put here.)

Also about the summons. Summons have to be "distributed" on earth just like in the other worlds. Only the ones in FF7 can use it if they have that material equipped. It works sort of like the Guardian Forces. But you can only have one. (the FF people can have as many as they want, but I'm limiting it for us. Sorry. It's for my sanity which I have precious little of anyway.) Severine's summon is Sleiphnir (unless you want to change that ^_~ and who is that? I'm not sure, so please let me know.), Jen's is Ifrit, and Sypher's is Shiva. Reason for Sypher's being Shiva: Ice and Lightening . . . evil combination. Oh, and that's another thing! When a character Summons their . . . let's call them . . . Guardians for now. (will change later most likely) it does not count against them as an attack. So, their guardian can attack, and then they can! Which is why Sypher likes Shiva. She attacks and then he casts Bolt or something on them and. . . you get the point.

So it's really first come first serve with the Guardians and Summons and such. You can pick anyone you want from any of the games. The first person I see to request a certain one owns them, so sorry. . BUT!! YOU CAN CREATE YOUR OWN!! YAY!! If you want a certain type of Summon but its taken, then come up with your own! Just send me a description and two attacks they can use. Also it would be really cool (more work for you. . . MWAHAHAH!!! – damn I'm evil when I don't feel well) if you came up with how they met their Guardian- how they came across them that is. I'll post Jen's and Sypher's in the review. Don't want to drive you all TOOOO crazy!! ^_^

Color of the bands and what they do (so you know and can pick from these: Red: Fire, Yellow: Bolt/Lightening, White: Angels/Heavenly/Good (whatever) Black: Demons/Hell/Evil, Green: Poison, Gold: Healing, Brown: Earth based, Silver: Wind, Blue: Ice/Water, . . .  ummm. . . . shit. I had the list written down somewhere and now I can't find it! I think that's all of them. If I missed any major ones let me know! .

Ummm, ok. I THINK that's it! And just to make sure everyone does, please make sure you all keep reading the reviews! That way if I leave a message there, or someone else has a question for you we can run this baby smoothly. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and my ramblings! (phew) Hopefully it won't happen of this size again (yeah right). ^_~


	19. Jennifer, Shock: Arrivals

To All: Forgive me! I was GOING to start this chapter with Shock's group, but my muse is being stubborn and only giving me ideas for Jen's group right now. Hopefully this will turn into a two group section with Shock's. ::punches the little fairy on her shoulder:: Get to work dear Faylinn! 

To Blue Dragon X: There aren't really ranks except for the Captains. Then there are the full NA members, or senior members, and the Cadets. In the Senior members there are certain job positions. For example: Severine is the Weapons Specialist. Shock is the Flight Technician (or Aeronautical Specialist. . . Red Mage Neko you pick what you like better) Sypher is the Communications Specialist, Damon WAS the Combat Specialist and a Captains Second (the other captains don't have one because they are stronger than Jen and don't need it or want it) (looks up and realizes that was a lot of S names. . . o.o) Badguy (Spike Sanders- yeesh!) is the Medical Specialist or Doctor. . . heheheh. . . ummm and I think that was it. The the others are specialist in their field, obviously that's why they are there and senior members but they don't have specific badges or titles or anything. Sorry. ^_^

To Lexiter, Ninja Girl Emi, CAoS, Keily and Red Mage Neko: LOVE the Guardians! ^_^

To CursedAngelofSephiroth (CAoS when I'm lazy .): Sounds good about the Time bands!! And yes it can be from FFT

To PokemonJoe: You can create your own if you want or you can stick with Neo-Bahamut.

I forgot who mentioned this but: I know who Sleiphnir is in Mythology ^_^ but thanks anyway. ::holds up her book of Norse, Celtic, Greek and Roman mythology and then hugs it:: I love this book. T.T!!

And another note: Severine and Lisa are natural magic users, and I forgot to mention it before that they don't need the bands because of this. Whoops! ::slaps fingers:: Don't overtype anymore!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Jen slammed her foot on the gas on the highway and pushed around ninety miles an hour. Sypher sat in his seat looking slightly frightened. "Uh, Jen? Why are we speeding. It IS snowing out."

            "We have half an hour to get there. The airport is fifty minutes away."

            "And whose fault is that?" He grumbled praying they wouldn't hit a patch of ice or anything. In the silver car behind them Lisa drove on, frowning. 

            "What is she doing?" She asked allowed before finally flipping down the small screen and hitting a few buttons. Cid sat in the back watching all the other cars fly by.

            "What?" Jen's voice demanded.

            "May I inquire why we are speeding in heavy traffic with snow falling?" She asked, rather annoyed.

            "Because we have half an hour to get our asses to a place that's fifty minutes away! Don't ask questions." She flipped the screen up and sighed as it faded to black.

            "Holy mother of-!" Cid yelled, watching as Jen's car lurched forward again. "She's a speeding road rage trigger-happy pyro! That's what she is!" He said. Vincent frowned.

            "Lovely use of words." He remarked dryly gaining a slight giggle from Lisa who eyed the two small red buttons on her steering wheel. She shook her head and merely slammed even harder on the accelerator while shifting. 

            Jen flew down the highway at top speeds, dodging the other cars that occasionally felt the need to blow their horns. A few times the car would slide and she would gently turn the wheel in the other direction to counteract the slow spin. Severine kept her eyes shut tightly. "Jen, could you, uh, slow down just a little bit?"

            "And be late and piss off the President of the United States? Sorry." They were soon free of the falling snow and the ground was completely dry. The storm had not yet reached that area. She eyed the two red buttons on her steering wheel.

            "Jen. No." Sypher said as she looked at the buttons clearly labeled N2O. She grinned.

            "It's the only way we'll make it."

            "We're going to get arrested!" Severine wailed. Jen shrugged.

            "We aren't going to. We'll be going to fast. Hold on everyone."

            "What's- WHOA!" Zell yelled as the car suddenly put on another burst of speed pushing one hundred and thirty miles an hour. Jen laughed while Sypher sighed. The phone rang and Sypher answered it, flipping down the screen and angling it to him.

            "Did she just-"

            "Yes. She did." Sypher answered Lisa before he could finish.

            "Just great. Fantastic." She sighed, the screen going blank.

            "What's wrong?" Vincent asked.

            "Just hold onto your stomachs." She said. 

            "Why?" Cid asked, sitting forward. A second later he was thrown back. "WHOA!" He yelled as Lisa hit the red button. The car lurched forward, Jen's car soon in sight again as they raced on.  

            Ten minutes later they reached the airport, five minutes ahead of schedule. Jen grinned as the pulled onto the airstrip after security checked them in. The pulled up to a cargo plane with a smaller plane next to it. "Jennifer Hynes?"

            "Yes. That would be me." She said. The guard saluted her and instructed her to pull onto the ramp and park the car where the other guards were waiting. Lisa pulled in behind her and climbed out the car with the others. Cid stared at Jen in fascination.

            "Please, don't do that again." Lisa warned. Jen crossed her arms and looked up at the taller girl.

            "Is that a threat, Moonraker?"

            "No, but it's a request." 

            "Holy shit!" Cid suddenly swore. Jen laughed. 

            "Like that, eh?"

            "What th'fuck was that about?"

            "Didn't want to be late." Jen answered and walked down the ramp towards the other plane with everyone following her. Cid walked next to Sypher.

            "She's amazing isn't she?" Sypher almost purred. Cid looked at him.

            "She's a damn lunatic, s'what she is!" 

            The group got on the plane waiting for them and were surprised to see that it was very well equipped. Instead of the flight seats Jen had been expecting they had been sent Air Force One. "Wow. We're really being treated nicely." She said. The guard saluted to. 

            "Yes ma'am. You are to be held as number one priority. The flight will be about nine hours, so please make yourself at home, ma'am." He ended and left the large "room." Cid whistled.

            "Wish my airship was equipped like this." He said, sitting down on one of the couches. 

            "Well make yourself comfortable because it's going to be a long ride, and we have a lot to discuss." Jen said, first going up the small staircase to the upper level. Her jaw almost dropped before she recovered. "If anyone wants to sleep there's a bed up here!" She shouted. There were two twin bed along the wall, and on the other side was another door. She walked to it and peeked in, finding another room with a queen sized bed. The president and first ladies room no doubt. They wouldn't go in there. 

            "What was that?" Sypher asked while she walked down the stairs.

            "There are two bed up there if anyone wants to rest in quiet. Stay out of the room with the large bed though." She warned. "It's the president's." 

            "This is your pilot Elliot Rice. Everyone please take a seat while we begin our flight. Thank you." A warm, deep voice said from the speakers. They all sat down while Jen pulled out the file.

            "Alright. This is the man we're after." She said, and handed around the stack of photos. "Name is Aerick Bosnar. He's one of the ten elite Archon Circle members." She added, stating the obvious. "He is around thirty-six years old, and born to a Filipino woman and an English man, though his looks more resemble his mothers. He's six feet one inch tall, taking after his father on that. Short black hair, dark brown eyes, and almost always dressed in designer clothes. You'll know what I mean when you see him. He mainly uses a rifle and pistols or a chain that he uses as a whip. Stay away from that. I question as to what hurts more, being shot or that whip." She said frowning, with a quick glance at her left thigh. He doesn't use magic, and last I ran into him he didn't have a Guardian, so I'm sure he doesn't have one at all."

            "Wait, what's a Guardian? Is that a sort of vehicle?" Cid asked. Jen, Sypher, Severine and Lisa laughed.

            "That's right. Umm, Sypher why don't you show them what a-" There was a light crackling sound next to Sypher and a short burst of cold air. A tall women with blue skin stood next to him.

            "I was called?" She asked softly, her eyes the same shocking blue as Sypher. Cid jumped up and tripped, falling on his backside.

            "What th'fuck?" He yelled. The woman looked at him oddly, her long blue hair hanging behind her, hand on her hip. She wore very little.

            "This is Shiva, my Guardian. A Guardian is a God, Goddess, deceased royalty, demon, mythical creature, almost anything with extraordinary powers that protects a certain human." He explained.

            "Shiva? I have a summon called Shiva. Looks somewhat like you?" He said. "And wait! You talk?!"

            "Of course I talk." She said angrily. "You take me for a mute?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

            "Shiva, it's okay. He's not from this planet." Sypher said, taking her cold right hand and patting it. "Thank you, we just needed to show them what a Guardian was."

            "Glad I could be of service." She said, smiling affectionately at Sypher as she faded out, her body drawing the heat out with her and leaving the room temporarily cold.

            "We have Guardian Forces." Zell said, watching where Shiva had been. Jen nodded. "Does everyone have a Guardian?"

            "Almost all the NA members have them, as do some of the Circle members. All the nation's leaders have one as well. The Guardian is passed from leader to leader for protection."

            "Do you have one?" Vincent asked, somewhat curious.

            "Of course. His name is Ifrit, a demon of fire."

            "Ifrit eh? Not surprising." Cid nodded. "We have an Ifrit Summon."

            "Yeah, that's the name of one of our GF's." Zell added. Jen shrugged. Vincent turned to Lisa.

            "And do you have a Guardian as well?" She nodded. 

            "Neo-Bahamut." Cid snorted as they turned to Severine. She nodded, looking down.

            "Sleiphnir." She said softly, a hint of anger on her face briefly. 

            "Okay, so Aerick doesn't have a Guardian, which is very good." She said, drawing the attention off of Severine, who looked at her gratefully. "That means we have the advantage. He uses women, many of them dying after he's through with them."

            "By use you mean-" Jen cut Zell off with a nasty look. His mouth opened in a circle and his eyes went wide. "Oh."

            "And as a warning, if he captures you, you may want to kill yourself."

            "What?"

            "He tortures those he holds hostage. If you feel like you aren't going to be rescued, or might give him vital information, do everyone a favor and end it yourself. Don't be a hero and try to hold out. We all undergo. . . torture tests before becoming full members, but some could crack. We've had a captain in the past end his life because he knew he would spill. Now THAT'S a real hero." She added and shut the folder. "Any questions, ask either myself or Sypher. We've had plenty of run ins with that bastard." She said sadly and then stood. 

            "Where you going?"

            "To sleep. And if anyone bothers me I'll kill them." She said, yawning and stretching. Despite getting a lot of sleep the past night she was still tired. 

            "I'm coming too." Severine said, standing, squashing all hopes of Sypher curling up on the other bed. He shot her a nasty look and she couldn't help but  smile.

            They were half an hour away from the White House and were getting ready to land. Jen dug through the small bag she had brought on the flight with her and pulled out two worn leather gloves with three, three inch claws coming off each. She leaned over the railing on the upper level. "Hey Zell? Could I talk to you for a second?" He looked at the others, Sypher frowning and stood.

            "Yeah?" He asked as he got to the top. Jen held the gloves rubbing them for a second before holding them out to him.

            "These were Damon's. I want you to fight with them." She said.

            "What? Why?"

            "Because, he would have wanted it that way. He wouldn't want them to sit in some box unused. He was a real fighter." Zell took them carefully, peeling his gloves off and put them on. They fit perfectly. Jen beamed for a second. "Great. They look excellent. Thank you." She added, and took his gloves and put them in the bag. She grabbed it off the bed and walked over to him, planting a small kiss on his cheek before walking down the stairs.

            "What was that about?" Severine asked and then turned to see Zell walk down the stairs, flexing his hands in the new gloves. Sypher stood angrily.

            "You gave him Damon's gloves?!" He yelled. Jen pushed him back onto the seat.

            "It's not like you would fight with them, and they wouldn't fit you anyway, so shut the fuck up and get ready to go." She hissed, tossing the bag on a chair. He stood again, grumbling.

            "Touchdown in ten minutes." The pilot announced. He hooked the staff onto his back and leaned against one of the sides, his eyes narrow slits.

            The small jet landed on the White House lawn with more guards coming out to greet them. Jen had left her jacket tossed onto the chair with the bag, which one of the in-flight guards had said would be brought to their vehicles.

            They piled off the jet and were saluted before being led up to the large building. One of the guards eyed Jen warily. She turned to look at him. "What?"

            "I'm going to have to ask for your weapons."

            "What? Absolutely not." She said.

            "Policy ma'am."

            "I'm not letting someone else touch my guns." She hissed. Sypher slapped a hand to his forehead. 

            "That goes for everyone." He said as another guard stepped up behind him. They all shook their heads.

            "Ain't no fuckin' way I let you touch my spear." Cid told him, holding the Venus Gospel over his shoulder. Vincent stood next to him with the Death Penalty in a holster on his right hip. Lisa was just in front of him with her sword sheathed on her side and her crossbow strapped to her back. Severine had no weapons, and Zell had his new gloves with the rather nasty looking spikes that hung past his unclenched fingers. And then there was Jen.

            Strapped to her back was Sniper, and on holsters at her hips were Sharpshooter and Final Thrill. Then there was the red E-3 strapped to her right calf. She turned to the guard. "The President is expecting us. I suggest you let us go meet him." The guard shook his head just as a tall woman in a flowing white robe stepped out of the doors in front of them.

            "Skylar, it's alright." She said, and beckoned for them to follow her. They glanced at each other before heading in. They were led to a dark room where the President stood. 

            "You've finally come." He smiled. Jen nodded and watched as the woman made her way to stand next to the president. She was slightly taller than he was, and he was a tall man. Her skin was pale compared to his darker chocolate brown and short black hair. Sypher looked at her questioningly. "Thank you Liberty. If I need your assistance once more I'll call for you." She nodded and turned to them, her body turning grey like smoke and then blowing away. The President laughed. "Liberty is the Presidential Guardian." He walked towards them, his hand outstretched.

            "Thank your for contacting us, President Morgan."

            "Please, just call me Cid." Cid Highwind snorted for a second as Jen introduced everyone.

            Shock sighed as for the tenth time since the plane took off, Yuffie got sick. He finally reached up and grabbed the first aid kit off the ceiling. He opened it and pulled out a small package, handing it to her. 

            "What's this?" She moaned, her face green. 

            "Take it." He said handing her a bottle of water. "It's Dramamine. Helps motion sickness." She looked at it like it was poison before Rikku shoved the pill in her mouth and forced her to drink.

            "Yuffie, I'm sick of you getting sick all over the place." She laughed and then left the cockpit to find Alex, who grinned as she came back.

            "Is she still getting sick?" Alex asked as she took a seat next to him.

            "No. Shock gave her Daramine?"

            "Dramamine." Alex corrected. "Good. I was hoping someone had that on them to give to her." They sat in silence for a minute, Rikku looking out the window a slight blush coming over her face when she glanced over at him. He grinned back at her, his little dimples arriving. Rikku laughed and then turned to the window as the plane gave a sudden drop. She gripped the armrests. 

            "What was that?" She wondered. It had been stronger than when Shock had announced turbulence.

            "I don't know. I'll go check." He said, standing up, slightly worried. He made his way to the cockpit door when the plane dropped again. He fell into the door, throwing it open. "What the hell are you doing?!" Alex yelled. Shock shook his head.

            "Not me. We've got company." He said simply as Yuffie's face turned green again and she moaned. 

            "What?" Alex asked, moving to the windows. He pressed his face and hands against it to see they were being flanked by three jets. "Oh man." He moaned.

            "No kidding. This isn't a fighter plane." Shock mumbled. "I don't want to do this." He added and then yelled over his shoulder.  "EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND BUCKLE UP! ITS GOING TO GET A BIT BUMPY!" Everyone in the back scrambled to get a seat, Yuffie running out of the cockpit. Alex grabbed the seat next to the pilot and sat in it, putting on a headset.

            "Just tell me what to do." He said, waiting. Shock looked at him with an eyebrow raised. 

            "Alright. See that red button there? Don't push it." Alex laughed. "No seriously. It's the landing gear. I think I may have a way out of this." He said softly pulling them out of a dive."

            "How?"

            "Slypher."

            "You're going to use your Guardian?"

            "It's that or we die!" Shock almost yelled and looked out the window for a minute as he dove and pulled out it to avoid the planes and their attacks. A dark shadow blotted out the sun over their plan and a massive dragon suddenly appeared, swooping next to the plane where Shock was sitting. He could hear the dragon's voice echoing in his head because they were separated by the plane sides.

            _You called? The silver dragon asked. Shock nodded._

            _We can't get rid of the jets. Can you scare them off?_

_            I can do more than that if you wish. _Shock shook his head. 

            _Don't kill them if you can help it. Just get them to back off or something. The giant dragon beat his wings once and lifted higher into the air. Shock leaned forward to look out the front window and saw his Guardian steer off to the side and attach himself to one of the jets. The pilot immediately ejected from the plane and opened the parachute. Shock snorted as Slypher let the plane go and headed towards the other two. Shock focused on trying to dodge the various small missiles that were being focused on the plane when it was hit again._

            "Oh shit!" Shock yelled as the plane started dropping again. He tried to pull up when a red light came on. "Oh man. SLYPHER!" He screamed both out loud and silently to the dragon who gave up chasing the jets and flew to their aid, clamping his claws on the shredded metal and beating his own wings to slow them. The two jets returned and shot at them again.

            _Who are those people?_

            _I have no idea. Shock silently raged and watched as two more jet's rose before them. _This isn't good. Slypher you should get out of here and leave us.__

            _I can't do that Shock. He said and flew on towards the newest company. But these jets didn't fire at the passenger plane of the dragon. Instead, the attacks were turned towards the jets that had been attacking them! It looked like they had found allies._

            A dogfight ensued between the four jets and two were shot out of the sky. Shock held his breath as the remaining two flanked him. They were so close he could see the pilots. The one in the ancient F-14 Tomcat gave him the thumbs up before coming over the headset in a muffled voice.

            "Everyone alright on there?"

            "I believe so, thank you for the assistance." 

            "No problem. We're from the SA Air Patrol. You're with the NA?"

            "Yes sir, we are."

            "Great. I'll inform Crown Prince Abdul-Salam you are coming. Would you like an escort?"

            "That would be greatly appreciated."

            "No problem. Is that your Guardian?"

            "Yes."

            "Magnificent creature. You are very lucky."

            "Thank you." Shock said, and flicked on the microphone so he wouldn't have to yell. "Ladies and Gentleman we have an escort into Saudi Arabia. Expect to be there in twenty minutes." 

            The flight was finally over and Slypher set them down gently, landing next to the plane. As the piled out of the plane Rikku and Yuffie screamed loudly, never having seen Slypher before. Yuffie hid behind Shock who gently pried her off, smiling while Rikku hid behind her newly found friend Alex. He grinned broadly and put his arm around her.

            "Nothing to worry about Rikku. See?" He said, and pointed to Shock who approached the dragon and patted his massive head. The dragon gave a throaty sounding purr and nudged at Shock before exploding in a gust of wind. Shock, the closest, braced himself against it while Yuffie almost fell.

            "What WAS that?" Yuffie asked, eyes wide. 

            "My Guardian, Slypher." Shock answered walking towards the other pilots who had climbed out of their jets.

            "Uh, what's a Guardian?"

            "Looks like one of our Aeons." Wakka answered.

            "A Guardian is a creature that vows to protect a human until the day they die." Alex answered as they followed Shock.

            "Thank you. I owe you my life." Shock said, bowing his head to the much shorter man. The man raised his hand, shaking his head.

            "No, it's quite alright. We're glad we could be of assistance. Prince Abdul-Salam will be here any moment. He as decided to come and great you. And he apologizes for the ordeal you have been through. Those were some of the men working for the Archon Circle. Shouldn't bother you anymore though, not when that Guardian of yours is around. Mighty impressive." He added. Shock nodded and turned to watch as a limousine pulled onto the landing strip. 

And I'm going to end it there for now. Why? Because it's getting long and I have to find my Anthropology notes that have Arabic phrases in it, and also re-install my languages of the world cd-rom. That's right. ^_^ Comes with 31, count 'em, 31 languages, including (but not limited to) Tagalog, Arabic, Chinese, Japanese, Greek, Hebrew, Swahili and so on! So, that's 31 languages the NA members can speak in random degrees if need be. ^_^ LMAO!!! HAHAHHAAA!! I'm pathetic! ^_^ Enjoy everyone. Next chapter will have two again, but I don't know which two, and maybe a quick tiny update of Shock and possibly Jen. Dunno about those two though yet, but for sure two new groups. 


	20. Lexiter, Daniel: Arrivals

Oh man. This has been awhile since I update. But I HAVE good reasons. Okay. Excuse A: I had finals the other week. . Excuse B: Work. I need money. Tis the season and my wallet is empty. . again. And Excuse C (the best one, and VERY true): My mother had back surgery for the second time this year and I really haven't had the time to write. I also don't know how often I'll be able to update once I get this one up. HOPEFULLY at twice a week, if not, at least once I'm shooting for. So bear with me. Oddly enough I though I would have MORE time on vacation. Apparently not. ::sigh:: Oh well. Please stick around. And I'm not going to be looking back and answering questions. Sorry. I'm just too lazy on this chapter. If you had a question and I didn't answer it and need it to be, repost it in a review and NEXT chapter I will start up the review responses again. Thanks for the understanding everyone!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

February 23, 2100

            Lexiter walked off the plane and sighed as she looked around the small airport they landed in. On the next runway over the cargo plane with their cars was landing, another car rolling over to meet it. BlackJack looked her group over, grinning as she glanced at Auron, his sword strapped across his back with one arm out of the sleeve and resting in the jacket. Seifer was next and stood next to Auron while Zidane, Vivi, and Dagger formed their own group apart from them. Angel and Chaos Angel were the last off, eyeing the "Outsiders," as the newbies had been dubbed on the flight over by Seifer. Lexiter suppressed a grin as a limo pulled into their area and made a wide circle. 

            "Well, ladies and gentleman, we now get to meet the Emperor of Japan." She turned to the group. "Be on your best behaviors and don't say a word." 

            "What's an Emperor?" Vivi asked.

            "It's the ruler of Japan from a VERY long line of royalty. Supposedly members from the same family have always held the position of Emperor." BlackJack said. Angel turned to her.

            "It's true though. You see, awhile back they shifted the rule from Emperor to Prime Minister, and kept the Emperor for purely symbolic reasons. About fifty years ago there was some sort of decision that caused a change in the Japanese government and the rule was shifted back to the Emperor."

            "Oh." Vivi said and they all turned to watch the limo stop. A few guards stepped out first and checked them before aiding a middle-aged man out of the limo. He smiled and bowed to them but stopped short upon seeing BlackJack.

            "Oh no. Not you." He said, his accent somewhat heavy. "Why they send you? Why not someone else? Oh no." He muttered, hanging his head.

            "Emperor Hoshigawa. What a pleasure to see you again." Lexiter said, her voice as pleasant as possible. Angel grinned and snorted, crossing her arms."

            "Not pleasure to see you. Why they send you? Must be a mistake." He said in his broken English."

            "Emperor, you must certainly be tired. Your English is very broken this time."

            "No respect!" He said, throwing his hands up. "I speak with your surpervisors. Have them send others."

            "I'm sorry Emperor, but there is no one else who could come." Hoshigawa frowned. "Forgive my rudeness." She turned to the group. "Outsiders, this is Emperor Ryuji Hoshigawa."

            "Pleasure to meet you sir." Dagger said, bowing to the man. He looked down at her and smiled. 

            "Pleasure to meet you young lady. Such respect. I have not seen you before with Ms. Jackson. Are you a new member?" He asked, recalling that he had seen Angel and Chaos Angel before."

            "Yes."

            "Wonderful. Maybe someone will be able to curve her delightful blood thirst." He said, glaring at her. She stepped up to the shorter man and was pushed back by one of the guards.

            "I thought we had gotten past that."

            "You killed half my Elite Guard!" He said in shock.

            "It's not my fault! They were working for the Archon Circle and would have killed you! I saved your ungrateful ass!"

            "Watch your tone with the Emperor." One of the guards said, flashing the pistol at his side. BlackJack laughed and flicked her nose with her middle finger in his direction. He ignored it.

            "You could have done it in a different fashion. Two of the men you killed were allies. You let your. . . your Berserker habits get the best of you." He said, searching for the right words.

            "Still saved your ass. You wouldn't be alive if it weren't for me." Hoshigawa sighed and shook his head. 

            "Shall we move on to the problem at hand? Oni Arashi has been spotted with some creature who goes by the name of Koga around Tokyo."

            "Creature?" Chaos Angle asked curiously.

            "Really hard to describe. When you run into it, you'll see what I mean. We couldn't even tell you if it was male or female."

            "How are we supposed to recognize it when we see it then? Can't you give us a little description?" Angel asked. Hoshigawa turned to one of the men in his group, the tallest and motioned to him.

            "Kuru." He said. The man bowed and stepped forward. "This is Toshi. My bodyguard. He was one of the men who came across Arashi and Koga."

            "And one of the few to survive." Toshi retorted. Angel smiled at the handsome man who towered over the shorter Emperor.

            "Can you give us a description?" BlackJack asked. He nodded and bowed to her briefly. 

            "I can do better than that Miss BlackJack." He pulled a small envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her. "Photos of Koga we managed to get. We usually have small cameras built into our equipment. The sights on the snipers' guns have them. This is how they were taken."

            "Thank you. Have we uh, met before?"

            "Yes. I was one of the few that survived when you were going crazy from the blood a few years ago." Lexiter winced.

            "Yeah, sorry about that."

            "No hard feelings. It's understandable. A berserker is never responsible for their actions. It's like saying a volcano purposely erupts." Angel burst out laughing at his ridiculous remarks.

            "Yeah, well anyway." Lexiter said opening the envelope and looking at the pictures. "Interesting." She handed them off.  The pictures of Koga showed a creature with an almost gray skin color that had hints of some other colors in it. It seemed to almost glow. Its hair was a dull grey color and covered most of its face from that angle, but one eyes was visible, and it looked like that of some sort of bird. 

            "It doesn't always look like that." Toshi commented. "The camera caught it in its true form, but sometimes you see something else. I can't describe it. I've never seen it but a few have. Those few are the ones that it touched and somehow survived."

            "How does it fight?" Chaos Angel asked. Toshi looked at him and shrugged.

            "Its bare hands. It just touches the person and they are immobilized. The people who came in contact with it and didn't die are. . . unable to speak as of yet. They may never again, as a matter of fact."

            "What?" Auron asked, somewhat confused.

            "It seems they lost their minds. They're in a psychiatric hospital right now under going therapy, but no one is allowed to touch them. They start to scream whenever someone does."

            "That's horrible!" Dagger shuddered. Zidane put his arm around her comfortingly.

            "Yes. It is indeed. But there is nothing we can do for them now."

            "Alright. We have all we need. Now lets get out gear and move our asses out." Lexiter said, spinning on her heals and walking back towards the plane. "We're going to search around Tokyo for our guys and any other strange behavior."

            "Umm, how exactly are we going to find them in a city that's supposed to be so large." Zidane asked.

            "We won't find them. They'll find us. I'm sure they already know we're here, and they can't resist a good fight. It's only a matter of time." 

            Daniel, Quistis, Ebonie, Tidus, and Yuna walked down a long hallway towards a tall door at the end where guards stood watch. Daniel nodded to them as he approached and they nodded back, opening the door for him. The room was large and very dark, all the walls a dark wood with a large rectangular table in the center of the room. An older man sat in a chair on the opposite side of them room with a few guards flanking him. He motioned for them to step closer and they did, the newer people looking about the room anxiously while Daniel and Ebonie remained composed.

            "Guten morgen Daniel."

            "Guten morgen. Wie geht's?"

            "Danke, gut." The man stood and walked over to them and shook his hand while looking the others over. "This is all of you?"

            "Yes, President Abendroth. This is Ebonie. And this is Quistis, Tidus, and Yuna, the new recruits."

            "Angenehm." Ebonie said carefully, not completely used to the language. President Abendroth looked pleased.

            "Freut mich." The others looked a bit confused, trying to hide it. "It's alright if you do not speak German. I am not insulted." He smiled warmly and beckoned for them all to sit. "First I wish to thank you all for taking the time to come to my country's aid. I'm sure you are aware that Zack Daghar is here."

            "Yes." Daniel almost growled.

            "Ah. Perhaps you know him from before."

            "Indeed I do." He said through gritted teeth. Quistis reached her hand out and touched his arm, smiling. He froze and looked to her, a slight flush reaching his neck very briefly. "I've known him for quite awhile you could say."

            "So I assume you know all of his moves and what he thinks."

            "Yes, I believe it's safe to say that. Sadly the same can be said for him."

            "That is sad. But it's a price that must be paid to know the enemy well. Fortunately I trust in your abilities to outwit him. After all. He works for the Archon Circle. Can't be that smart of a man." President Abendroth laughed but Daniel did not. 

            "I will never underestimate the Archon Circle. It's not wise to do so. They have nothing to lose and everything to gain. They'll stop at nothing." Abendroth nodded.

            "This is where we know Daghar is staying." He handed him a packet with photos. "He's been in Regrenada with that girl. She's been referred to as Roni. We don't know much about her except that she's killed quite a few people and she's usually hanging about Daghar."

            "Great."

            "You'll be staying here whenever you aren't out. We've rooms arranged for you. We actually thought there would be less though we hoped for more. There's plenty of space and if you need more, just let me know and I will gladly grant it. Is there anything else you are in need of?"

            "If we have to kill some people, we aren't going to be taken into custody, correct?"

            "As long as it's the bad guys, you're set. But if it's someone we know is decent, you will. But I trust you can tell. If you suspect someone in the government please alert me. Don't take any harsh actions against them until I know if at all possible."

            "You do understand that some things may be inevitable."

            "Yes. As many things are my dear friend. But I hope for as little casualties as possible. I know it may not work out that way, but a man can wish."

            Okay. . . wow. . . I know this is short. And I feel REALLY bad about it. But I have to do it. I'm running low on brain juice right now. I have all these plans that involve Zuzu's group, Jen's, and some other plots that come later. PLEASE!! If you have ANY ideas for your group email me or put it in a review. As for the characters here. I really hope I got them right. If not, I'm SO sorry and let me know (nicely ^_~). I've had tons of fantastic ideas from BAX (and BAZ ^_~) And I've shot a few ideas about with Keily. So if you have one send it along my way. I'm very open. You guys should know this by now!

As for One who does not exist: I'm sorry, but I'm no longer accepting characters. I'm going insane with the amount I have right now. .


	21. Eric, Oren: Arrivals Zuzu: Base

::sighing wearily:: Okay. . . Faylinn is beating the crap out of me right now. BAX, I know you share my pain, but today she's being particularly viscious. She does NOT want to write about the others getting to their destinations but I know I HAVE to. And it's going to be two per chapter too! Unless there are three left, and then I'll shove the last in there. So ::sigh:: here we go. . . And Faylinn- LEAVE  MY TOOTH ALONE!!! OWW!!!

Oh, and it's been a few years since I've taken Spanish, so if it's not all right. . . forgive me. ::glares at her beta reader:: Please not criticism on it. I don't claim to be fluent in any of these languages (with the exception of English of course! ^_^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

February 23, 2100

            Eric stepped out of the office he had been in and shook hands with the President. "Gracias señor Mendoza."

            "De nada, señor presidente." Eric walked away from the man with keys in his hand. His group looked at him.

            "Well?" Lynn asked expectantly, standing next to the taller Amarent. Eric looked at her and started to walk away when Lynn grabbed him and jerked him around. "I asked you a question, damnit Eric! We're your partners now, so you have to get over this 'I work alone,' issue you have." He frowned at her.

            "Eric, she's right." Michael said, coming to Lynn's defense. "When it comes down to it, you can have him, but until then, you have to let us help. You can't win if he has people working for him."

            "So what happened in there?" Aeris asked, her fist unconsciously clenching at her side. 

            "This key is to where we'll be staying." He said quietly and started to leave the room. Spike frowned and put a comforting hand on Aeris' arm, who looked ready to kill Eric.

            "WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE!" She demanded. Eric spun around and regarded her coolly.

            "We just would like to know what sort of information you learned." Nanaki requested calmly. Eric looked down at him and tossed them a piece of paper that was in his hand.

            "There." He muttered and left. They all sighed and followed him out of the room, taking their time reading it. 

            "So he does have someone close working for him." Michael commented. "A woman? She must just be a toy for him." He said and passed it to Lynn who showed it to Amarent and Nanaki.

            "Her name's Genocide?" Lynn snorted. "Just wait till Genocide meets Revenge." She laughed merrily, Amarent slightly amused by her antics. For being such a young fighter she hadn't lost any of her youthful spirit.

            "Sounds dangerous." He muttered. 

            "Sounds like the two would go hand in hand." Spike grinned as they caught up to Eric. They all kept walking until they were out of the presidential residence and climbed into their cars or on their bikes. Eric took off first and sped through the city till he reached the outskirts of the town. Stopping he checked behind him to see the others pulling up to the small building. 

            "This is it?" Aeris finally asked, her face showing obvious disgust.

            "Yes." He said and took the key and went in. The outside of the building was practically falling apart. "My brother would never attack the poorest looking places. He's a shallow man."

            "Wait, your brother?" Amarent asked. Eric eyed him coolly and nodded. 

            "Yes. He will not attack a place where he feels he will not gain anything. This is the safest place. President Alvarez is being moved tomorrow, to a slum sector. He'll be quiet safe there, despite what most people think." Eric took a deep breath, his voice already hoarse from so much use. Aeris couldn't help but grin at that. 

            As they all crowded into the building they realize the outside was just a sham. Inside it was well furnished with chandeliers, posh carpets on the stairs, and silver almost everywhere. Someone whistled as they beheld the splendor of the elegant room.

            "Apparently someone forgot to notify Señor Presidente and inform him of our living habits." Spike grinned. "This place is going to end up trashed. I can see it now."

            "Let's try to keep it neat, guys." Lynn sighed, rolling her eyes. 

            "So is there anymore information on this Genocide?" Michael asked. "I'd like to know her fighting techniques before we meet her in battle."

            "Computer." Eric said, and pointed to another room. They followed his finger to the next room where a computer sat on a desk. They all walked in and found it on with a message waiting for them on the screen.

            "Aquí está la información que hemos reunido en Daniel Mendoza y la mujer Genocide." They paused at the foreign words and looked at Eric.

            "I can't figure all that out. I only know a few words." Lynn admitted.

            "I don't understand it at all." Nanaki confessed.

            "It says, 'Here is the information that we have collected on Daniel Mendoza and the woman Genocide." Eric cleared his throat again and crossed his arms.

            "Great. Let me guess, it's going to be all in Spanish." Spike sighed and clicked the folder open. "Or not." He grinned. It seemed someone was kinda enough to translate a majority of the text for them, but the person who set up the computer didn't bother. They all leaned around the computer and started to look at the pictures and text flashing across the screen.

            "That girl. . . "Michael started, "looks so familiar." He frowned and shook his head and kept watching. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 (still) February 23, 2100

            Oren and his group walked the long path up to Windsor Castle. They had arrived at their destination, and once inside, all they had to do was wait for an audience with the Queen and Prime Minister. The castle was enormous and over a thousand years old. A gorgeous piece of architecture. As they walked up the steps they were met by guards who eyed them curiously.

            "We're here to meet with the Queen and Prime Minister." Oren said smoothly. They looked at him and the others and nodded to someone hidden nearby.

            "Just a moment." They nodded and waited, taking in the beauty of the grounds. The grass was a thick green carpet unspotted as far as the eye could see. Trees were dark green and were spotted about the grounds. Bushes and floral beds were not flowering at that time but they were just as beautiful. Another guard approached them.

            "You are Oren Murasaki from the NA?"

            "Yes sir. And these are my companions." He motioned to the others who nodded silently.

            "Before I can allow you into the castle I must take necessary precautions, you see. The Queen is merely being cautious, as is her right."

            "What does she wish of us?"

            "She says you can summon a blade on your arm. If you can show this to me I will be able to admit you to the Queen."

            Oren nodded and stepped back, silently pleased that the Queen was taking such precautions. No one could be trusted anymore. He paused a moment before focusing his energy towards his arm. After a few seconds a long blade appeared on his arm, a clear blue color. The guard stepped back farther, muttering under his breath and Oren released the energy concentration and it disappeared. 

            "Alright. If you'll just follow me." He said, shouldering his small sword. They followed him into the building.

            All around them was nothing but splendor. Paintings covered almost every ceiling and covered all the walls. Gilded chairs were set about the rooms with tables. China, sculptures, and other decorations dotted this room. As they walked down the hall, ancient suits of armor stood at attention, holding battle axes, swords and lances. They were led into another room where they stopped. 

            "This is the Queen's Audience Chamber. Presently she is in council and will meet with you when she is through. You will wait here and then be led to the Queen's Presence Chamber." The guard bowed to them deeply and then left the room, shutting them in. They looked around again, amazed by the sheer splendor of the place. More paintings lined the walls and a masterpiece called the ceiling it's home. There were chairs, but they themselves looked so elegant the group dare not sit in it.

            "This place is. . . amazing." Tifa whispered, staring at the ceiling. Oren nodded.

            "Everything in this building is old as well. It was built well over one thousand years ago and restored many times. The Royal family spares no expense to keep it fully furnished in the traditional style." Cloud stared at he how elaborate everything was, feeling a bit uncomfortable with it. Alessa and Ryu looked almost bored and knelt on the ground, feeling the soft silken rug under their feet.

            "Seems almost a shame to be walking on this." Alessa mentioned. Ryu snorted.

            "I think it's ludicrous that someone spends this much money to furnish a building."

            "Most of it was has been collected for centuries." Alessa reminded the girl, who merely shrugged in return. The door opened on the opposite wall. 

            "Oren Murasaki?" A different guard motioned for him to come, and he did, the others following  him. "I'm sorry, but the Queen and Prime Minister wish only to speak with Mr. Murasaki." The others frowned and held back as Oren waved to them and entered the other Chambers. At once he saw the Queen sitting on a highbacked throne and walked briskly up to her before dropping to his knees and bowing his head. She held her hand out to him and he took it, pressing it to his forehead briefly.

            "Your highness." The middle-aged woman smiled and pulled her hand away, prompting him to rise. Oren turned to the man sitting on a chair in the corner and bowed to him. "Prime Minister Graham."

            "Oren, so good of you to come so quickly." Oren turned to the Queen and bowed his head once more. "Oh enough of this formal nonsense! Sit! We have so much to discuss." He bowed his head once more, prompting a laugh from her before sitting in the chair closest to her. Graham rose from his seat and wandered over to them, leaning against the throne.

            "Queen Elizabeth-"

            "Please. That's my coronation name. It's Aubrianna." Oren sighed.

            "Lady Aubrianna, I have come to aid your country against the Archon Circle. I have brought four other's with me. If you would be so kind as to disclose the information you now, we have be on our way."

            "Of course. You will have complete access to all the information we have collected since this war started. Is there anything else you require?" Oren thought.

            "Just the grace of your royal majesty." Aubrianna smiled.

            "Well then, you have my graces young man. When this war is over, and the Archon Circle is disposed of, I shall have to Knight all of the NA."

            "That's most gracious of you, Lady Aubrianna. But it's not necessary." He rose and approached her once more.

            Outside still waiting in the other room the lazed around until Oren walked through the door with the Queen and Prime Minister. The second she walked through the door Alessa and Ryu dropped to their knees, Tifa and Cloud mimicking their actions.

            "Oh stop that nonsense. Rise." She said and motioned for them to follow her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            February 23, 2100

            Bennett stormed into the room, throwing his hands in the air. "Lex did say I could kill them, correct?" Badguy turned from the article he was reading and nodded.

            "I believe she did." Bennett smiled with a look of gratitude on his face and pulled the small pistol out of his holster, throwing the door open as he left.

            "GET BACK HERE YOU LAZY FUCKS!" The door slammed behind him. Zuzu turned to Badguy and grinned. 

            "Think he'll do it?"

            "Nah." Badguy said just as a scream was heard and a loud pop resounded. They froze and turned towards the door as it opened again, Mal looking down the hall.

            "What's gotten into him?"

            "No sex?" Badguy joked.

            "Sanders over here reminded him Lex said he could kill the cadets while they were gone."

            "Oh." She nodded and sat down.

            "Did he really get one?"

            "Nah. Just scared them. So what's the new status with our friend?"

            "Still haven't found him, but Arl's still working on it. Said he'd let us know right away. Mal nodded to Reise who sat in the corner of the room eyeing Mal and Zuzu who were trying to hide their glances at Irvine. Once in awhile the two would lean together and Zuzu would whisper something to Mal, who would just nod in response. Rinoa sat on the floor, her back leaned against the wall, cradling a calm Angelo while Squall stood over her.

            "You know, it's so quiet here. I hope everyone gets their jobs done quickly and comes back. Kinda miss the bastards." Badguy said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, inhaling the smoke, eyes shut.

            Mal waved the smoke out of her face and nodded. "Almost boring without someone yelling at Sypher."

            "Stupid shit." Zuzu commented dismissing him. "Him and his damn Guardian. Fucking think they better than Atlantica."

            "Whoa girl. Down. I don't want to deal with any Guardian's right now." Badguy said, putting the article down. Rinoa perked up.

            "What's a Guardian?" A sound of water dripping suddenly echoed in the rooms while Badguy sighed.

            "Shit Zuzu. Now you're going to find out." He put his head on the table and covered his ears as a woman appeared next to Zuzu. Rinoa, Squall and Irvine looked at her while Angelo barked excitedly.

            "Someone mention that witch Shiva?" The woman said. She was about Zuzu's height with brown skin and long hair braided down her back. She looked around the room at the new faces and spotted Badguy with his head down. "Well hello sugah." She winked at him and he groaned. 

            "I'm not listening to you!" 

            "You sure are a shy thing. But I know you flirt with all the ladies when I'm not around." She touched his back and slid it down. He yelped and stood up.

            "BAD TOUCH! BAD ATLANTICA!" Zuzu laughed hysterically while the other's watched amused. 

            "It's alright for Azumi to flirt with you, but not little ole' me?"

            "You're a Guardian. You guys have a code about this, remember?" Atlantica waved her hand and spotted Irvine. 

            "Why hello. And who is this sweet thing?"

            "Name's Irvine ma'am." He took her hand and kissed it, somewhat surprised at the wet and cool feel of it.

            "Don't Irvine. You have NO idea what you're getting yourself into." Badguy warned. Atlantica smiled at him and then to Zuzu.

            'This the other one?' She asked silently. Zuzu nodded, grinning. 'Fine choice.'

            "What are you?" Rinoa asked, still amazed.

            "You haven't heard of me?" Rinoa and the other's shook her head while Badguy groaned. Mal was amused. "I am Atlantica! Queen of the oceans! Goddess of water!" She flung her hands in the air and a spray of water surrounded her dramatically. They were still amazed. Atlantica smiled, having had the effect she wanted. "Well, I'm off then if Shiva isn't around." She waved as her body turned blue and translucent and then burst with a spray of water that didn't get anything wet. 

            "Someone tell me what that was?" Squall asked. 

            "Guardians. Many people have them. They're kinda like out protectors." Zuzu said. "They aid us in battle. Cheer us up when we're alone. Help us out-"

            "Fight with each other, wreak utter havoc on our lives." Badguy said. Zuzu smiled.

            "Not my fault she took such a liking to you."

            "Uh, both of your emotions are connected, need I remind you." He said, putting out his cigarette and pulling out another one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I hope you all enjoyed that. Some serious action in the next chapter to appease you and Faylinn (and myself) ^_^. Hope Atlantica was alright NGE!!! ^_^. Well I'm off to write more. Maybe I'll have another chapter posted tomorrow? Who knows. ^_~


	22. First Battle with Aerick Confrontation w...

WHEEE!!! No more beatings from Faylinn. BE HAPPY! ^_^ So, here is the next chapter, and I hope you all find it HIGHLY amusing!

Oh, and it's REALLY LOOOONG! I hope you have some time to read this. It's the longest chapter yet. ^_^ YAY! Oh, and all the guardians will be coming up very shortly. Most in the next time your characters are in the story. Or they will at least be mentioned, such as this one. 

And Reise is in France with Zuzu's group which consists of Zuzu, Reise, Badguy, Malia, Rinoa, Irvine, Angelo, and Squall. 

One more note for later. . . '  ' around something is the person's thoughts. ^_~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            February 23, 2100 (might be for awhile)

            The President Morgan informed them of the current situation with Aerick. He had been spotted in town frequently as of late. Particularly at a little club.

            "What club?" Sypher asked. Morgan handed him a slip of paper and he nodded, handing it to Jen. "That's our man for sure."

            "You might find these useful as well. Pictures of the victims we're sure were his." He handed them another folder. Jen didn't want to look at it yet. "Is there anything else you're going to need?" He asked them, leaning against his desk, arms crossed. 

            "Extended diplomatic immunity." Morgan stood up straight.

            "Ms. Hynes, rarely do we grant such a request. Extended diplomatic immunity is a bit much."     

            "Sir, I don't think you fully comprehend the danger Aerick is. With him, every second counts. I want the seven of us to be able to get where we need to in the time we have without having to worry about getting stopped for speeding. I don't want to be thrown in jail for killing men and women who are proven to work for Aerick. I don't want to be detained for questioning when every second in detainment means another innocent life. I cannot have that. I assure you, we will not purposely break the laws for the joy of it. If at all possible we won't break any. But I need your assurances now, to save the trouble later." Morgan sighed and pulled out a sheet of paper and started to write on it. When finished he handed it to Jennifer.

            "There. Just don't make me regret this. And if the press finds out-"

            "The press isn't to know we're even here."

            "Even better. Anything else?"

            "No." Jennifer said, turning.

            "Oh, and Sypher, may I have a word with you for a moment?" Sypher nodded as the others left, shutting the doors behind them.

            After a few moments Sypher left the room grinning from ear to ear. "What's that about?" Jen asked, confused. Sypher just smiled even more. 

            "Oh I'm sure you'll see soon. Just some extra business I had with the president." Jen raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

            "Alright people. Let's move out."

            Another hour later the group was on their way to the club. Jen had pulled her screen down and was having a conference with Lisa's car as they drove. "Alright. Aerick's been sighted numerous times at a strip-club these past few days. Three-"

            "Jen?"

            Jen looked over at Severine and sighed. "Yes?"

            "Um. . . what exactly is a strip-club?"

            ". . ."

            ". . ."

            ". . ."

            ". . ."

            ". . ."

            Jen looked at her, one eyebrow up while the others stared blankly, unmoving. "You're kidding me, right?" Severine shook her head innocently.

            "No. Why would I do that?"

            "Damn spoiled, pampered rich kid. Doesn't even know what. . ." Sypher trailed off from the hurt look in Severine's eyes. She quickly recovered and smiled brightly. 

            "Well, I had to help dad run his business and all, so I never got to go anywhere really." She shrugged. 

            "A strip-club is where women, or men, take their clothes off in front of other for money." Jen said simply. Severine's eyes went wide.

            "Who would do such a thing!"

            "People who are desperate."

            Soon they arrived at the club. The plan was to go in there, scope out Aerick, lure him away, and then get rid of him as quickly as possible. However, when they got there they realized this would be impossible.

            At the door of the club they were stopped by a large, strong looking man. "Looks just like Barrett." Cid muttered looking up at the large black man.

            "No weapons allowed." 

            "We're here to see Mr. Oxford. It's a business matter." The man looked down at the tiny Jen and the other and nodded.

            "You the ones from the NA? The ones President Morgan said he'd send?"

            "Who wants to know" Lisa countered.

            "I'm Oxford. Come this way." He said quietly, and motioned for another man to take his place. He led the group through a back hallway and into a small office. They crowded in, a bit suspicious. "He's been coming here for the past week. At first I didn't care. Money's money and he's got a lot of it. Pay's the girls well. But three days ago a few of them turned up dead. After he had chosen them for a little private show." Severine swallowed loudly. "Look, I just don't want any trouble. I don't want any more of my girls to get hurt. I got a business to run."

            "You realize if in the off chance we fail, you'll have to get away."

            "Yes, but you won't fail, right? I mean, you're the experts." Jen grinned a little.

            "Yes, but what happens if we can't get him away from here, and it has to go down in the club?"

            "What you saying?"

            "Mr. Oxford, do you have insurance?" Jen leaned forward on the desk as he thought about this. A sly smile broke out over his face.

            "A respectable man would not answer such a question." He winked. "If you need to, so be it. The loss of the club will be a devastation to myself, but I shall move on." He said a bit dramatically, now realizing what she had said.

            "And if Aerick gets away, I hope you are prepared to move on. Because you're going to be the first one he comes after."

            "I realize this. It is the Archon Circle we're dealing with. So how do you intend to go about this?"

            "Do you have a private room?"

            "Yes. With a small stage meant for a small party or private shows."

            "Good. Does it have rafters?"

            "Yes. Metal."

            "Good. I can climb up there and take him out that way."

            "Uh, Jen, what about the rest of us." Sypher asked impatiently. Jen shook her head. 

            "What are you going to do? Go up and hit him with your stick?" Sypher clenched his fists. "Which girls do you think he'll pick tonight?" Jen asked, turning from him.

            "Them." Oxford said, pointing at Lisa and Severine. Lisa lost all composure in her face, her eyes going wide, mouth dropping.

            "WHAT?!" She yelled. "Uh uh! There is NO WAY I'm doing that." She folded her arms across her chest and turned away.

            "Well, neither am I." Severine said, pointing to herself. "I have self respect."

            "Well I'm not putting my girls in anymore danger. Besides, can you sing?"

            "If I must." Lisa frowned. "I know how to."

            "As do I, but what are you suggesting?"

            "Aerick has a certain affinity to girls with lovely signing voices. Often they sing for him. Strange, but hey, whatever the man wishes I deliver."

            "So you're saying we would only have to SING for him?"

            "Exactly. I know Ms. Hynes here would take him out before you would have to do anything else." Everyone turned expectantly to Jen.

            "Hey, don't look at me. This is their decision." She held her hands up and pointed to the other girls. They sighed and looked at each other. 

            "Should we do it?"

            "It is for the safety of mankind."

            "We'll do it. But we want a raise." Lisa said, hanging her head. Jen nodded. 

            "I'll make sure you get it." 

            "Great, now that that's settled, if you'll just follow me, I'll get your lovely costumes and the song you'll sing."

            "Costumes?" Lisa muttered, utterly humiliated. She tossed a glance over to Vincent who looked straight ahead. "This day could not get any worse."

            A few minutes later an outraged cry was heard from the back of the club. Lisa sobbed. "I'M NOT DEGRADING MYSELF FOR THAT LOW-LIFE KILLER!" She said, throwing herself at Jen, highly uncharacteristic of her. "Please don't make me do it! Take my spot. I'll kill him."

            "I would if you knew how to shoot a gun."

            "I can learn."

            "Accurately." Lisa stood up straight and glanced down at herself, utterly humiliated. She was wearing a ridiculously short skirt with a top that was barely there to begin with. She managed to keep the bandana in her hair to hide her ears. 

            "Jen," she whispered, "I don't want Vincent to see me like this."

            "Lisa, it's alright. He's not going to think any less of you. If he thinks anything different it'll probably be respect for what you're doing to help the world. Think of it that way." Lisa sighed and turned to Severine who was visibly upset as well.

            "I don't like this. I don't want to look like this."

            "Sev, it's just for a few minutes, I swear. And then it'll be all over."

            "You promise?" 

            "I swear on my life. You will not be on that stage for more than five minutes." Severine sighed as they listened to the song they were supposedly going to have to sing. 

            "And I don't like this song. I don't want to be bad and I don't want to break any rules!" She wailed. Jen hugged her tightly.

            "Get a grip girl. It's just a song. Now memorize it while I go talk to those boys about their manners." 

            Jen stepped out of the room and faced the four guys, who turned at her approach. "They are highly distressed at having to do this. I do not want ANY wisecracks from any of you." Jen frowned, looking at Sypher specifically. He looked around.

            "What? I'm not going to do that."

            "Whatever. You better not." She said, reaching down to fix her pants while just happening to brush against the E-3. The door behind her opened and the girls came out, head down. Vincent found himself looking away, not wanting to make Lisa uncomfortable. 

            "You guys ready?" Jen asked, they nodded, Lisa looking forlornly at her sword in the other room. "It'll be over soon." 

            "This way Ms. Hynes." Oxford said, motioning for her to follow him. She turned to do so.

            "Hey Jen?" She looked over her shoulder at Sypher.

            "What is it now?"

            "Uh, don't you think you could use a good-luck kiss?" He flashed her a grin. Jen smiled slyly.

            "Why that's a good idea, Sypher." She said, and started walking towards him. He froze, face going red as Severine giggled. As she approached him she pushed past and looked straight at Zell, who suddenly seemed nervous. Jen smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. Behind her Sypher's face paled instantly while he stood blinking. Severine gasped, as did Lisa, her eyes huge in her head. They stood staring while Jen pressed her lips against Zell's. She stayed that way for a moment before pulling away, blushing slightly. Oxford had turned away by that point and chuckled merrily. Sypher's hands fell to his side as Jen brushed past him once again, grinning. Severine and Lisa stared after her.

            "I. . . you . . . WHAT?!" Sypher yelled and dove for Zell. There was a burst of heat and Ifrit stood in front of him, blocking his way.

            "Leave him alone Sypher." Sypher frowned and tried to get past the tall fire demon, who roughly grabbed him. The second his hand wrapped around Sypher's forearm there was a burst of cold to counter the heat and Shiva stood behind Sypher.

            "And just WHAT do you think you're doing to him?"

            "Learn to control your human Shiva. His emotions are turbulent and unpredictable." She laughed.

            "Speak for your own human!"

            "He better not harm Zell or I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

            "You'll do no such thing." Severine had a worried look over her face for a second as she turned away. Lisa looked at her.

            "What's wrong?"

            "It's Sleiphnir. He wants to come help." She frowned as she concentrated on keeping her Guardian out of the fight. Lisa sighed. 

            "At least Neo has the sense to not get involved with any of this." Severine nodded as the strain faded from her face. The two arguing Guardians disappeared leaving a confused looking Zell, Cid and Vincent staring where they had been, and an angry looking Sypher. 

            "Can you hear me Sypher?" Sypher's cell phone beeped. He nodded, adjusting his headset to talk.

            "It works alright?"

            "Obviously, I'm using it." Sypher had previously handed her a headset to use so they could stay in contact throughout the entire thing. 

            "Oh, and nice touch having Ifrit show up." He spat.

            "Thought you'd like that. Shit! Here he comes." The other line went silent as Jen slowly pulled her rifle off her back from her laying position and aimed it at the chair in the center of the room.  

            The door to the room opened and Aerick was led in by Oxford, who bowed to him several times. From the back where they could see the others rolled their eyes. The man that followed Oxford was tall, probably Sypher's height from where they were sitting. He had tanned looking skin and dark hair, and was dressed in an expensive suit. Sypher started to growl in the back of his throat. Almost instinctively Jen's soothing voice came over his headset.

            "Sypher stay calm. Let me get him and we can have a little chat with out friend afterwards." He took a deep breath and leaned his head against the cool wall. "Who the fuck is that?" Jen asked, confused. Sypher turned and looked. A man, his entire body covered had appeared to stand at Aerick's side. He wore a hat low on his face to cover his features. Sypher frowned. "Looks like our boy's got a bodyguard now." Oxford stepped back to where they were and motioned for Severine and Lisa. They sighed and followed him.

            "Don't be nervous. It'll be over soon." He led them out and smiled at Aerick.

            "I'd like to present you with our newest girls. Beautiful with equally beautiful voices." He bowed once more and left the stage area while the lights went down and shined onto the girls. Severine's stomach was in knots while Lisa zoned out of her situation and tried to place herself elsewhere.

            'I am not here. I am in a beautiful field with Vincent and it is sunny.'

            'I'm going to die up here. I hate this.' The music came on and Lisa flashed a phony smiled. Jen aimed her rifle and looked down the barrel to the back of Aerick's head. He slid down in the chair and crossed on leg over the other, hands behind his head.

            Lisa stepped forward and started to sing. "Do you, understand what I need, need from you? Just let me be the girl to show you, you. Everything that you can be is everything that I can need. . ." She danced her way around while Severine followed with her own moves. Jen stifled a small laugh from her position.

            'If I had my sword right now I could run it through him no problem.' From backstage Sypher, Zell, Vincent and Cid couldn't help but stare.

            "Um, are they sure this is their first time doing this?" Cid asked, eyebrow raised.

            "This is horribly disturbing. I cannot watch this." Vincent turned away, embarrassed for both the girls.

            Severine stepped forward as Lisa moved back and she took up the next lines. "I wanna be bad! You make bad look so good. I've got things on my mind, I never thought I would. I- I wanna be bad, you make that feel so good, I'm losing all my cool. I'm about to break the rules. I, I wanna be bad." Aerick grinned as Severine stepped down towards him. 'Oh I'm close enough to wipe that stupid grin off his face.' She could barely contain the hiss that was threatening to escape. She walked around him, brushing the other man out of the way as she reached out to touch his shoulder. 'I'm going to be sick.' 

            Jen watched and raised her eye from the gun for a second, her jaw open. 'What the. . .' She looked back down, willing Severine to get out of the way. 

            "Whassup? Tell me what to do, how to be, teach me, all your rules from A to Z. But I don't want your other girl to see that you mess around with me." She leaned close before backing away and letting Lisa have her chance.

            'Just one punch. I wonder if Jen would mind terribly.' "I shoulda thought, tell ya what I got is whatcha want. Tell, tell me do I, I turn ya on? I don't want no one judging me." The two of them backed up and kept dancing. 

            'This is it.' Jen's heart raced. She sighted him again and put her finger over the trigger. She pulled it back slowly and opened both eyes as the rifle exploded silently. She heard a slight CLANK! And lowered the rifle to look. Aerick turned stunned and looked at his companion questioningly. The girls stopped as the man held up the bullet and then pointed to where Jen was. She froze and ducked back. Lisa and Severine dove off the stage and Aerick stood up, angrily pulling a pistol out of his jacket. He aimed and fired at where Jen was. She heard the gun go off and then immense pain in her left leg. She groaned and pulled it up to her chest, hugging it before rolling over and standing up. The man dropped the bullet, his hat falling off. The jacket he was wearing fell into the ground to reveal a metallic body. A single eye was in the middle of his forehead. "Oh shit." Jen muttered grabbing her revolver's and clicked them back, shooting at Aerick. Every single bullet she shot was grabbed out of the air, except one. It deflected off the android's arm and hit Aerick in the shoulder. He swore and turned as Sypher and the other's jumped out from behind the wall. The android turned to Aerick, and looked at him, expectantly.

            "Take care of them. Have fun with my toy Jennifer. See you round, Sypher." He sneered. The android's eye flashed orange and turned back to Jen as Aerick ran out the building. Sypher turned to start running after him but Jen yelled for him to stop.

            "DON'T! Just make sure everyone gets out of here!"

            "Jen! What about-"

            "Just go!" She yelled, and put her hand on the railing, hoping over and falling to the ground. She landed on the leg that had been shot and almost fell over, pain shooting up her spine. "Gahh." She groaned, and aimed her pistols at the thing in front of her. She emptied them but none hit it or came near it without the Android catching them. She frowned and ripped her Rifle off her back and emptied that as well. Nothing seemed to work.

            "Jen, everyone's out. Get out of there." Sypher's urgent voice called in her ear. She shook her head and ripped the headset off, throwing it to the ground. She leaned down and grabbed the E-3 while the thing stood in front of her, unflinching. 

            Aerick ran out the back of the building and skidded to a halt, instantly covering his nose in disgust. He looked around and then down the alley where the smell seemed to be the worst. He peered into the darkness and saw glowing green eyes staring back at him. He frowned and turned to the eyes, slightly unnerved at the sight of them.

            "What are you doing here?"

            The sound of shuffling was heard as the eyes moved slightly closer, but still concealed by the darkness. "Indulge in your carnal desires if you must, waste of flesh, but do what needs to be done. Time is irrelevant to me. However, YOU do not share that luxury."

            "I'm working on it." Aerick hissed, throwing his hand out to the side.

            "THEN WORK QUICKLY! Remember that thou hath assumed responsibility for thee and thy kin. Should one of them fail, YOUR head will be the first to roll, and roll it shall." Aerick sighed.

            "YOU must have patience. With the NA breathing on our necks we have to watch our steps. Things are going to be more difficult."

            "Pathetic excuse. Let them play with your. . . toy. I've been patient long enough. Yes, very, VERY long indeed."

            "It would be unwise to underestimate them. They are-"

            "Children of no consequence. It should ease your mind that I've arranged for a surprise for the lot of them. The peaces are already in place. All that remains is for them to take the bait and spring the trap."

            "Are you so sure this plan of yours will work?"

            "Are thou questioning my judgment, knave?" The voice asked coldly.

            "No. Never." Aerick said, slightly frightened, but sarcastically at the same time.

            "See that you don't." The voice added something in a language unknown to Aerick and he realized the fear he had just felt was gone. The eyes had disappeared, and yet the smell still remained. Aerick covered his mouth and noise again and ran out of the alley to the car waiting around the corner.

            Jen frowned and emptied a clip at the android in front of her from the E-3. The bullets exploded and burst into flame, but apparently the thing was impervious to fire. She sighed and realized the room around them was on fire. "Oh shit! This just sucks." The android started walking towards her and she turned to run out of the room. She had to get out of there before the place exploded. 

            As she was running with her limp out the door the building exploded, lifting her off her feet and throwing her across the street, slamming her against the building. She groaned and slid down, rolling onto her left side, biting back the scream fighting to escape. The android walked slowly out of the building towards her. 'This is it.' She thought. 'I'm so screwed. That thing. . . nothing works against it!' She pushed herself up and tried to standing, putting as little pressure as possible on her left leg. She stood there and put a new clip in the E-3 and pointed it at the thing once more when she heard a rumbling noise coming down the road. Both she and the machine turned, it's eye flashing once more. 

            A streak of yellow stopped in between them, close to Jen. She looked at the person on the bike and was confused. 'Who the-' The person raised the visors on their yellow helmet, startling blue eyes flashing at her. Instant recognition. She dove at the bike and climbed onto the back, wrapping her arms around Sypher's waist as he took off down the street. The android turned and watched them go. Jen turned and shot at it a few more times, just for good measure.

            Once they were a safe distance away Jen turned around and smacked the gun against Sypher's helmet. "What they HELL were you thinking?" She demanded.

            "HEY! Watch the helmet. It's new." He frowned, watching where he was going. She grinned.

            "You're an idiot. And just where they heck did you get this?"

            "It's why I stayed behind to talk to the Pres after." Jen sighed as her phone went off. Keeping one arm around Sypher she reached for it.

            "What?"

            "Hey girlie. Whatcha doing?"

            "Nothing much. How's everything at the base?"

            "What you mean, 'nothing much'?"

            "Oh nothing major. Nearly got killed a few minutes ago. No big deal."

            "WHAT?! YOU HAVING ALL THE FUN?" Zuzu raged over the phone. Jen laughed.

            "Oh yeah. Kissed Zell, ran into Aerick, got shot, met Aerick's new bodyguard, blew up a strip-club, fled the scene. Same old, same old."

            "Wait, you kissed Zell? I hope not in front of Sypher." 

            "Oh it was in front of me." Sypher growled, the helmet acting as an amplifier for the phone. Zuzu laughed.

            "Shit girl, that's terrible. And all that other shit in less than twenty-four hours? Damn, I shoulda gone with you guys. Where'd you get shot?"

            "Left leg."

            "It bad?"

            "Hurts like a mother."

            "Well take care. We've almost pinpointed Matt. Oh great. If it isn't Brenton. Look, I gotta go calm this shit down. Badguy's gonna kick his ass."

            "Alright. Take care." Jen said, shutting the phone just as she heard Brenton's aggravated voice on the other end.

            "Let's get back to the others. Have Severine take a look at that leg of yours. But why didn't you call Ifrit?"

            "No time." The two of them rode on heading towards where they other's were waiting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Back at the base. Same day.

            "WHERE ARE THEY!" Brenton raged, storming into the room. Badguy spun in his chair and looked up lazily.

            "Well if it isn't Brenton." He frowned. "And what brings you here?"

            "You fucking ass. Where they hell is everyone?"

            "Out."

            "What do you mean out?"

            "They went shopping."

            "With the plane, and half the cars?" Badguy shrugged and took a drag from his cigarette. Brenton's face twitched. 

            "And put that shit out. No smoking in here." Badguy stood up and walked over to him, blowing the smoke in his face. Reise laughed from his seat.

            "Now now, boys." Zuzu said, snapping her phone shut.

            "Where did they go?" Brenton demanded of her. She shrugged.

            "Honestly, they didn't tell us. They just said to watch the base."

            "Lying bitch." Zuzu's eyes flashed dangerously.

            "Come again?"

            "I said-"

            "The girl speaks the truth." A tall woman stood behind Badguy. Brenton looked up, intimidated. Squall, Rinoa and Irvine looked up at the new Guardian.

            "What?"

            "I said, she speaks the truth. She does not lie, and you know I have to reason to lie either. We do not know where they went." She stared down at the man, her eyes narrow and nose slightly upturned. Brenton frowned and turned, storming out of the room.

            "Thanks Valkyrie." Badguy said, returning to his seat.

            "Why did you lie for us? Isn't there something against that in your code?" Zuzu asked. Valkyrie shrugged. 

            "I do not trust that man. Something is wrong with him. He is not what he seems." She turned to Badguy and bowed before disappearing again with a slight swish of chain-mail.

            The door slammed open once more at the moment and they all turned to face the newcomer. Arlington ran in excitedly. "I've got him." He thrust the papers at Zuzu who grabbed them eagerly. Rinoa walked over with Irvine and Squall.

            "Well, ladies and gentleman, its go time!" She jumped up and ran out of the room, the others following close behind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay. . . damn. This was RIDICULOUSLY long. Sorry! . But just as a  note, the next chapters are going to be just as long or around there. Next chapter will start of with Zuzu's and then end with a slight appearance from another, then the chapter after that will start with the last one from the next and so one. Hope you enjoyed it! Now I have to go sleep and get rid of this damn flu! ::cough cough cough::

Oh, and the song was I Wanna Be Bad by Willa Ford. Why I chose it? No idea. It was one the radio the other day and I was like. . . ooohh. ^_^

And one more thing. Two parts of the story were done by someone else. Where Jen is explaining the strip-club to Severine, Keily came up with that, and the whole Aerick talking to the eyes thing was by BAX. ^_^ Have a great weekend everyone. It's -5 degrees here. I'm cold. And sore. Night night! ^_^


	23. First Battle with Matt and Suina, Part O...

Oh my God I am SOOOOOOOOO SORRY for such a delay! . Please don't kill me! I've been very busy. So here's the deal. If there is going to be another delay like this I'll update my profile so please check there! And I really hope everyone is still here! AHHHH!!! GOMEN!! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!! ::bows down:: I deserve criticism for this delay, but I shall delay it no further! HERE IT IS!!! ENJOY!!!! T.T

Suu Windchaser: Hopefully your still reading! ^_^ I'll send you an email soon. (and sorry if I got her clothes wrong. The internet kept closing while I was trying to write her description so I was like BAH!) But I was just looking over Suina's stats and before when you told me her weapon and what it was like I was like "who is goyjo and what is saiyuki?" Well now I know since I have it and all I can say is: GOYJO IS HOT AND HE HAS THE COOLEST WEAPON EVER! Okay. That is all. ^_^;;;;;;;;;;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

              February 23, 2100 

            Zuzu ran down the hall of the base, heart racing as the others ran behind her. "Hey! Slow down!" Badguy yelled.

            "No time! We have to get there before he moves again." She said, skidding around a corner, her feet flying out from under her. She lowered her left hand to the ground to keep from landing on her shoulder and pushed herself back up before running on. The others slid around the corner in the same fashion, however Badguy wasn't as lucky as everyone else.

            "GAH!" Everyone stopped and turned around at the yelp of a dog. 

            "Angelo!" Rinoa cried, running back. Badguy was laying on the dog who was squirming to get away. He managed to do so and jumped into the arms of his owner. Badguy rolled onto his back. 

            "I'm just going to stay here awhile, if that's good for you." He moaned, staring up at the ceiling. Shortly after an angry looking Zuzu stood in his line of vision. He winced.

            "Get your ass off the floor. We don't have all day." 

            "Yes ma'am," he  cursed, pushing himself to a standing position. Zuzu frowned and grabbed his wrist, sprinting down the hall dragging the taller man with her.

            "Can we ask where the hell he Matt is before we go rushing off?? You ARE the only one that's seen the damn reports." Reise frowned. 

            Zuzu slowed a bit, catching her breath but keeping the pace. "He's on the beaches in Marlanier. Spotted with some woman going by the name of Suina." She shrugged and ran up the short flight of stairs to the level holding the garage. She stopped in front of her jeep and looked at the groups. "Malia, Irvine, Rinoa and Angelo come with me. Squall and Reise, you go with Badguy."

            "You sure you have enough room in the jeep? Angelo and Rinoa better come with me. I'll take Jen's truck."

            "She'll kill you."

            "Nah." He grinned. "I got written permission to use it." He pulled out a piece of paper. Zuzu snatched it.

            "It say's scratch my truck and die."

            "Yes, but how would it get scratched if I didn't use it?" Zuzu sighed. 

            "Your car is the one parked next to hers. I'm sure she meant scratch it with your door."

            "Nah. She wouldn't have left the keys in plain sight if that was the case."

            "Whatever. It's your corpse. Let's go!" climbed into the jeep, ignoring the door as did Malia. Irvine shouted happily. "YEEEHAW!" Everyone froze a second to look at him.

            ". . ." Squall climbed into the front seat of the truck..

            Within seconds they were flying out of the underground garage and heading towards Marlanier, over two hours away. Zuzu grinned to herself as she flew through every stop light and stop sign, more likely than not causing an accident or two. There  was a slight beep in her car and she pulled the screen out of the console, flipping it up.

            "It's YOUR fault if this thing gets scratched!" Badguy yelped, jerking the wheel to a hard right to avoid a car.

            "I never said you had to keep up with me."

            "And let you have all the fun yourself? I don't OH SHIT!" The screen fuzzed out a minute, giving Zuzu a few seconds of panic time."

            "Oh crap."

            "What happened?" Malia asked from the back. She leaned forward and watched the screen as it focused back into view. 

            "We're alright."

            "We'll be out of the city in a few minutes. Just watch where you're going. It'll be easy from then on." Zuzu shut the screen, cutting them off. 

            Within minutes the two vehicles left the city and picked up even more speed. Badguy's screen flipped down automatically from the ceiling. "Yeah?"

            "Does Jen have a nitrus tank in there?" Badguy looked around. 

            "I'm sure she does. Hold on." He reached under the dashboard and felt two little buttons. "Well, there's some buttons here. I'm assuming it's them. What do you have in mind?"

            "Try to keep up." She grinned and leaned forward towards the screen, reaching for something. A split second later she was thrown against the seat and a loud yell could be heard from Irvine.

            "Oh that's how we're going to play?" Badguy grinned and looked at his passengers. "Lean back against the seat," he instructed, "and brace yourself. We're going to get really fast now. And hold on to Angelo." Leaning forward her searched for the first button and pressed it, getting thrown against his own seat in the process. Angelo whined in the back seat of the truck as Rinoa held on to him while he struggled get away, almost scratching Reise in the process.

            "Youch!"

            "So sorry!" Rinoa apologized.

            Outside the car the trees and spaced out houses passed quickly as the truck caught up with the slower jeep. "Ha! Looks like this truck can beat your old jeep anytime!" He laughed into the screen.

  Zuzu rolled her eyes and slammed hers shut, once more cutting them off. After about two minutes of the speed the vehicles started to slow down. Frustrated Zuzu reached over to the dashboard and pressed another button, the car lurching forward again.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Badguy reached down and pressed the other one, catching up to her quickly. "I don't know how much pressure this engine can take."

Zuzu wanted to get to Marlanier as soon as possible. She knew Matt wouldn't stay still for too long and this was her opportunity to get him. She wasn't going to let that chance go so easily. 

"How much longer do you think it will take?" Malia asked from the back. 

"Ten minutes if I hit it again."

"Don't." Mal warned.

"Why not?" 

"You know your jeep, but we don't know if the truck will blow with another touch."

"So they can meet us there."

"Zuzu be serious. We don't know what'll be waiting. If we rush in without proper back-up we're as good as dead."

"Don't worry about it. Matt won't hurt me. I know him."

"Maybe he won't hurt you," Irving spoke for the first time, "but who's to say he won't hurt US? It's best not to rush into these things. We did it far too often in my world." He turned his head back out the window, causing Zuzu and Mal to sigh a little. He grinned. "So this Matt guy is really your ex?"

"Yeah."

"Still care about him?"

"Not a damn bit. Bastard is responsible for the death of my family."

"Oh."

"Yeah. You know, it's kinda funny how pretty much everyone is connected in some way." Mal said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Irvine was a bit confused.

"Well, most people in the NA are somehow connected to each other because of someone in the AC. First you have Zuzu who's ex is working for the AC. Then you have Jen, Damon, and Sypher. Aerick Bosnar killed their families for not helping him out. They hadn't known each other or about their mutual history until they were somehow drawn to the NA. Then you have Eric who's brother works for the AC, killed his own girlfriend who was a member of the NA before Eric and was friends with Arlington. It's like fate or something."

"That's strange."

"Yeah, and there are more connections." Zuzu added.

"Like what?"

"We aren't allowed to discuss them." Mal answered quickly. Zuzu just shrugged and tried to push her foot farther to the floor, but it wouldn't go.

"Damnit. Can't go any faster."

"Zuzu, we're going fast enough."

"No we aren't."

"I assure you we are." Mal was worried. They were maxing out at one hundred thirty-eight miles an hour without the nitrus, and at that speed, if they crashed they would be dead.

"We'll be there in ten minutes," Zuzu said after a minute. Mal sighed with relief and looked out the back to see Jen's truck not far behind them. She winced. 

"Oh man."

"What?"

"He's smoking in her truck."

"HE WHAT?! OH DEAR LORD!" Zuzu flipped open the display and punched in the code that would link her to the truck.

"Sup?" Badguy asked, cigarette hanging from his lips.

"You are SMOKING in her TRUCK!"

"You didn't know about that? She doesn't mind it in her truck, just not the car. Almost ripped my balls off one time when I tried it in her car. She said something like, 'My truck, fine, but you do it in my car and I blow them off. Got it?' Sheesh, and I thought you were like, her best friend." He rolled his eyes and she narrowed them.

"If you burn anything. . ." she trailed off. He nodded. 

"Yeah yeah, I know, it's my fucking corpse. Look babe. We're almost there." He grinned and turned her off.

Zuzu swore under her breath and looked up as the rode turned sharply ahead of he towards a beach. She grinned. "Fuck the road. We're going off!" She leaned down and pulled the shifter towards her, the jeep sliding into four wheel drive. She grinned as they left the road and headed towards the sand. 

"Which way are we going to go? The beach is awfully long."

"Hmmm. Let's try left." She jerked the wheel to the left, rear tires spinning and kicking sand up. Unlike the county just a short time before, the beach was very dreary. Grey clouds covered the sun, and a slight drizzle was starting. "Fighting in the rain. Couldn't be better." She slowed down a bit so they wouldn't get stuck and kept driving. 

"Oh I'm going to really have to clean this baby later." Badguy lamented in the truck behind the jeep. He reached down and pulled the shifter back and winced as the tires rolled easily on the damp sand. 

"What if we get stuck?" Rinoa asked.

"No worries. Won't happen." He watched as the jeep suddenly turned to the left and he followed them, wondering if Zuzu knew where she was going, or if she was just out for a joy-ride. A minute later her theory was proved right. 

            Ahead of them was a long pier, and at the end stood two figures. "What the hell are they doing here alone?"

            "Trap," Irvine suggested. He pulled the cowboy hat lower over his eyes, causing both Mal and Zuzu's hearts to beat quicker for a few seconds. The jeep and truck pulled up alongside the pier and stopped, the inhabitants quickly getting out. Zuzu checked the knives and fans at her side and unhooked the pouches they were in. She climbed onto the long dock and stood at the opposite end while the others climbed up with her, Angelo waiting patiently by Rinoa's heels. 

            Standing at the other end was Matt, his long wavy hair slightly damp from the rain but still blowing in the slight wind. Little drops of water slid down his leather shirt making it look smooth and shiny. Next to him with her arms crossed stood one of the women who worked for the Archon Circle, Suina Jibrille

            "Well well well. If it isn't Azumi and all her friends come to see us Suina. So nice, don't you think?" Matt grinned. Suina smiled a little, raising an eyebrow. She leaned against a staff with a crescent shaped blade on the end.

            "This is all they sent? What a shame."

            Zuzu couldn't but frown at the two of them as they started to walk slowly towards the group. _Atlantica. Can you come without me summoning you? _She silently called to her Guardian. She waited a minute.

            _"I'm sorry, but the entire beach has been marked a battle zone. Can't do anything without a summon."_

            "Fantastic," she muttered. Badguy looked down at her. 

            "What's up?"

            "The whole beach has been marked battle zone. We have to summon them if we want 'em."

            "Oh. Great." Mal walked up to Zuzu and leaned close to her.

            "But think of it this way. Atlantica and Pandemona. Water and Wind and we're on a beach." Zuzu grinned.

            "Oh this is just too good. He must have forgotten all about our Guardian's."

            "It would seem it. Even if he doesn't know about me and my Guardian, he should know you and yours very well. Very foolish if you ask me, unless he has something set up to stop the summoning."

            "Nah, he's not THAT smart." She watched as they came closer and stopped when they were about ten feet away.

            "Zuzu, I'll hate killing you. So I'll offer you one last chance to stay with me and live."

            "HA! Like I would. You should know me better than that, Matt." He frowned.

            "So be it. I just wish our last meeting was in a nice club. Wouldn't that be nice? One last dance before you die? You know, it can be arranged." He pulled the keys to his car out of his pocket and pressed a button. Zuzu turned to watch her car flash it's lights once as a song came blaring over the radio.

            "Oh for the  love of. . .  you are SUCH a dumbass! I can't even stand your stupidity."

            "Let's say one last dance Zuzu baby. Then at the end, you and all your friends will die." He grinned, Suina still leaning on the staff, her focus now on Irvine who held his shotgun in his hands. 

            "One last dance for you maybe." She said. "Now let's see what song it is." She listened to the beat. "Hmm, fast song it seems. Could it be your favorite?"

            "Ah Zuzu. You know me so well."

            "It's Azumi to you, you bastard."

            "Well then Azumi, shall we dance?" His smile faded and he reached for the kunei at his side. Zuzu didn't answer, reaching instead for the fans at her side. She pulled them out as he pulled his knives. 

            Zuzu flicked her wrist down, the fans popping open. Badguy walked up to her side. "This fight is mine."

            "No. When it comes to the end he's all yours, but we're all in this now. Don't let pride take over." He threw his cigarette onto the ground. Reise stayed in the back ground, one hand holding his whip like ribbon, the other holding onto nearly invisible thread. Squall looked at Rinoa.

            "Not you."

            "What?"

            "Stay back with Reise until we need you." He eyed Suina's staff warily. There was no way that was an ordinary staff. He had a bad feeling about it. She stopped in front of him, Irvine and Malia, who held her long daggers in both her hands. 

            "Ready?" Matt didn't wait for an answer as he threw the kunei at Zuzu. She threw on leg back and swung one of the fans in front of her, deflecting the attack as he reached and grabbed two shuriken. Badguy pulled out his rapier and ran behind Matt, coming at him. Matt deftly jumped out of the way and brought a kunei up to block the attack, simultaneously throwing the shuriken at Zuzu. Once more she threw the fan in front of her, throwing the shuriken off. Matt watched as they landed harmlessly in the sand.

            "Practicing I see."

            "Take it as a compliment."

            "So do you wanna dance?" He asked. 

            "I thought we were."

            "Oh we just started. How bout we warm it up a bit?" He grinned. "You know I love this song. I can't help but sing it whenever I hear it."

            "Pity it's the last time you'll hear it." She taunted. She needed Badguy to distract him so she could summon Atlantica, but Matt wasn't letting her out of his sight."

**I'm in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil V-I, keep it down on the low key, cause you know how it feels. I said shorty she was checkin up on me, from the game she was spittin my ear you would think that she knew me. So we decided to chill.**

            Suina sighed, the music was a tad over the edge, but this was Matt and he had to show off someway. She watched those in front of her and smiled once more at Irvine. She gripped the the staff in her right hand, the end right next to her right foot. She slowly swung it forward, keeping the edge on the ground and brought the tip to her left shoulder. As she did, the top blade disconnected and swung out quickly on a long chain. Squall jumped back, narrowly missing it. Irvine brought his rifle up and knocked the blade out of the way, a sharp clang of the metal sounding. Suina watched the blade swing and moved the staff once more back to its original position, the blade swing farther out in a wide arc. Irvine ducked, jumping to the side while Squall was completely out of reach. Reise watched and quickly pulled his ribbon out, whipping it at Rinoa who was in the path of the blade. 

            "Rinoa!" He yelled, flinging his hand towards her, the strong black ribbon wrapping around her waist and jerking her back as he pulled. She fell backwards, her hair floating before her as the blade sliced by, cutting off some of the shiny black hair. Squall swore under her breathe. "You all right?" Reise asked. She nodded, quickly moving back to his side with Angelo. The curved blade resumed its position on the staff and Suina waited patiently for their next move. 

**Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin like she's ready to blow! She saying come get me, come get me, So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said baby lets go, When I told her I said. . . **

            "Do you remember this song?" Matt asked, dancing his way from between Badguy and Zuzu so he stood behind them both. They turned to face him. "It was always played in that club in Miami. Those were great days, wouldn't you say?"

            ". . ." Zuzu glared at him, briefly glancing to the side to watch Suina and the others. "Quit rambling and fight."

            "My my. So anxious to die aren't you?"

            "I'M SICK OF YOUR BULLSHIT!" Zuzu ran at him, her fans quickly crossing in front of her face. She jumped up whipping them down towards Matt, the hidden daggers flying out of them. Matt was startled and jumped back, avoiding two of the three. The third one grazed his arm, slicing at his skin, the blood slowly oozing out.

            "BITCH!" He yelled, wiping at the blood. 

**Yeah yeah Shorty got down and said come and get me   
Yeah yeah I got so caught up I forgot she told me   
Yeah yeah Cause if my girl new it'd be best to hold me   
Yeah yeah Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming: Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah**

            He laughed. "I remember when we would dance at the clubs to this song. Quite a dirty girl, weren't you."

            "Enough wit' the fucking reminiscing. Shut yo' mouth and fight!" She snarled.

            "Getting you nervous am I?" Zuzu glared at him and raised the right fan in the air before sweeping it down towards the blue band on her ankle quickly. From there she raised it straight up to her left shoulder and the flung her arm out until it was held parallel to the ground back on the right side. As she did so a burst of water flew out of the fans straight at Matt. Unprepared for the water attack he was hit and thrown backwards, landing on his back.

**Shes all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me, Cause she's ready to leave. Now I gotta keep it real now, cause on a one-to-ten she's a certified twenty, and that just aint me.**

            Squall came at Suina, raising his Gunblade and swinging it down. The shorter girl raised her staff and blocked the attack, throwing him off and nimbly running away before he realized what happened.

            "Well the girl's fast. You gotta give her that much."

            "That's right cowboy. I am fast." She appeared behind Irvine, the tall man quickly spinning around, his shotgun raised. Suina smiled and threw the staff forward, knocking the barrel away just as he shot, the bullet grazing Reise. 

            "WATCH WHERE YOU POINT THE GUN!" Reise snapped. He threw his right hand out, the black ribbon snaking its way towards Suina. The girl blocked it with the staff and the ribbon wrapped around it. Reise grinned. "Heh! Get out of this one."

            "With pleasure." She snarled, leaning back to pull. Reise jerked the ribbon forward, trying to throw her off balance. As the staff twisted the blade detached itself once more and flew towards Reise, who ducked out of the way. The blade came back, hitting the ribbon. Suina had expected it to break, but it didn't. "What's this?" She demanded. Reise stood straighter, "casually" swinging his right arm in front of him and then back to the side, releasing the invisible strings in the process.

            "Galvonized ribbon. It can't be broken." He grinned as the thread wrapped itself loosely around the unwitting girl. Now when things started to get bad he could stop her movements.

**Cause I don't know if I take that chance just where is it gonna lead, But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me. The way she getting low!  
I'm like yeah, just work that out for me. She asked for one more dance and I'm  
Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave? And I said. . .**

            _I gotta get him distracted so she can summon Atlantica._ Badguy though, trying to figure out how. Then it dawned on him. The last time they met, Matt got very jealous. _Bingo!_ Matt stood up, his clothes and hair soaking wet. Badguy walked over to Zuzu's side and grinning, placed an arm around her shoulder. Zuzu froze and tilted her head up.

            "What the hell you doin'?" She demanded.

            "Shh. Remember the last time we ran into him?" He whispered. She paused thinking and nodded.

            "Okay and this will work how? He'll only get more pissed off."

            "Exactly. At me. Buying YOU some summoning time." Zuzu grinned. 

            "Ahh, I see now. You aren't as stupid as you seem Sanders."

            "Um, I think I should take it as a compliment?" Matt glared at him as he pulled her closer.

            "What do you think you're doing?" Matt demanded, his eyes narrowed. 

            "Doing what? I'm not doing anything," Badguy smiled, leaning down and giving Zuzu a little kiss on the cheek. She rolled her eyes and smiled at Matt, who growled loudly. 

            "Get your hands off her."

            "What? Ooh!" Badguy made a surprised face, his eyes wide, mouth in the shape of an O. "Is this bothering you?"

            "Get away from her."

            "You don't like this do you? No? Well, what about this?" Badguy smirked evily, lowering his nose to her hair. "Mmm, she smells so good." Zuzu almost burst out laughing.

            "I smell good? You're the fucking dumbass now," she said lowly.

            "Shut up," Badguy whispered into her hair. A few feet away Matt raged, his fists clenched as he watched the two in front of them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for the cliffhanger! But it's getting long and I wanna post it. ^_^ This fight will be continued for awhile in the next chapter and the another group. ^_^ Enjoy!

Oh, and sorry about having song lyrics in there. It was the only way I could right this damn chapter. Otherwise my muse wasn't cooperating at all. Hopefully everyone is still around!! T.T


End file.
